QUEEN VAMPIRE
by Vileta Jensen
Summary: La historia de dos chicas humanas que se ven envueltas en el mundo vampiro por un cruel asesinato. / ZeroxOC KanamexOC Amor, celos, misterio, muertes, oscuridad y, sobre todo, la lucha interminable entre vampiros y humanos. /Para LuKuran.
1. Nueva escuela

**Antes que nada, los personajes le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino-sensei, a mí solo los OC's que me he inventado. **

**Si no te gustan las historias con OC, simplemente no lo leas n_n**

* * *

**QUEEN VAMPIRE**

La historia de dos chicas humanas que se ven envueltas en el mundo vampiro por un cruel asesinato.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nueva escuela, nuevo país.**

Dos chicas de 16 años preparaban sus maletas porque en ese mismo día cambiaban de país debido a que su padre ahora tenía negocios nuevos.

– Avril, tengo miedo. No me gusta cambiar de escuela y mucho menos de país. –dijo una chica de estatura pequeña. Su piel era morena y su cabello era liso y le llegaba a los hombros.

– Me pasa igual, Nina. –contesto la chica más alta que ella, de cabello semi-ondulado y negro. –Pero no te preocupes, al menos tenemos una amiga en la nueva escuela. –intento animarla su hermana.

– ¿Esa loca del facebook? –le pregunto la bajita con una ceja enarcada. –Ella me da miedo, es tan rara. Además, ella es tu amiga, no la mía. –se defendió.

– No me gusta como juzgas a las personas, hermanita. –se quejo la mayor, levemente.

Terminando de hacer las maletas, los ayudantes de la casa subieron todas las cosas al auto, mientras que en otro, se subieron las hermanas llevadas por su chofer personal. Recorrieron un largo camino hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Una vez allí tomaron su vuelo en elegante primera clase y se dirigieron hacia su nuevo destino.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Dos jóvenes uniformados de negro se encontraban en el balcón de su enorme academia Cross. El muchacho de cabello gris platinado y de mirada fríamente malva estaba sentado peligrosamente, en el barandal. Su compañera estaba un poco lejos de él, mirando pensativamente el atardecer en el cielo. La chica tenía los ojos café oscuro delineados finamente de negro y su cabello estaba recogido en una cebolla. Ambos chicos tenían una expresión de aburrimiento en sus rostros hasta que escucharon el timbre que anunciaba las clases para los alumnos del turno nocturno.

– Maldita clase nocturna. –se quejo Zero Kiryuu, hablando por primera vez en mucho rato.

– Lo sé. –concordó su compañera. –Es un total fastidio estarlos vigilando. –suspiró. –Ikuso… Zero.

Los dos se encaminaron a la puerta, donde se hallaba un conglomerado de chicas, para detener a los estudiantes enamoradas provenientes de la clase diurna en sus excesivos acosos a los de la clase nocturna.

– Tal vez puedas ver a Yuki-chan. –le murmuro burlonamente la compañera de Zero.

– Cállate. –gruño el prefecto de mala gana.

Cuando los prefectos llegaron a la puerta, las estudiantes de la clase diurna comenzaron a gritar al ver que ya se acercaban los estudiantes hermosos de la clase nocturna.

– Oh, no. Ya vienen esos prefectos. –se quejo una de las chicas.

– Ellos son tan tenebrosos y regañones. Me gustaba más cuando Yuki-chan era la prefecta.

– Totalmente de acuerdo. Pero bueno, ahora a ella le va mejor ahora que la aceptaron en la clase nocturna, ¡que envidia! –chillo una chica.

De pronto, los de la clase nocturna atravesaron aquellas puertas con la finalidad de llegar a su salón de clases y las estudiantes enamoradas se arremolinaron cual tsunami sobre ellos.

– ¡MUEVANSE! –grito con furia la prefecta nueva de mediana estatura, a punto de desgarrarse la garganta. Enseguida, todas las chicas dieron unos pasos hacia atrás respetando la orden por su seguridad pues, hacer enojar a la nueva prefecta era como llamar al apocalipsis.

Los alumnos de uniforme blanco eran liderados por un hermoso joven de mirada penetrante y ojos de color entre rojo y café suave, de cabello café y piel pálida. Junto a él iba una chica de cabello largo y liso castaño casi igual a él.

Cuando Zero los vio juntos, prefirió voltear a otro lado y colocarse cerca de su compañera prefecta.

– Zero-kun… -lo llamo Yuki. Zero se obligo a no verla ni por un segundo, después de todo, ella había tomado un camino diferente a él, volviéndose ahora su enemiga. Yuki se entristeció levemente ante la indiferencia de Zero y siguió su camino junto a Kaname.

– Te dije que te encontrarías con ella. –canturreo la nueva prefecta por lo bajo.

– No me ayudas, Cat, por si no lo sabías. –se quejo.

– No trato de hacerlo. –aseguro muy quitada de la pena con una sonrisa.

Cuando termino todo el arguende, Zero y Cat caminaron por el edificio de clases para hacer la guardia nocturna.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Avril y Nina llegaron por la noche. Su chofer inmediatamente las llevo hacia su nueva escuela, la famosa Academia Cross. Al llegar al lugar, las hermanas concordaron en que era una escuela grande y linda.

Bajaron del auto observándolo todo y el chofer les cargo las maletas hasta su dormitorio mientras ellas iban siendo guiadas hacia la dirección en compañía de Cross Kaien.

– Me alegra que hayan llegado con bien, Avril-chan, Nina-chan. –sonrió el hombre de lentes mientras pasaban a la oficina de él.

– Gracias. –dijeron accidentalmente ambas hermanas al unísono.

– Avril-chan, tengo entendido que mi Cathy-chan es tu amiga… -decía el director emocionado cuando la puerta de la dirección se abrió de golpe.

– ¡No soy su "Cathy-chan"! –se quejo la prefecta ruidosamente.

– ¡Cat! –dijo Avril con emoción al ver a su amiga en persona después de tantos años, desde que habían estado juntas en primaria. Avril se levanto y abrazó a Cat cariñosamente. –Hace tanto que no te veía.

– Lo sé. –rió Cat. –Mírate, estas cambiadísima. –posteriormente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nina y la miro misteriosamente. –Hola. ¿Ella es tu hermana, Avril?

– Sí, es Nina. –contestó.

– Ah, hola Nina. –la saludo de mano. Nina se alejo rápidamente, y con disimulo, de ella pues esa tal Cat no le agradaba, Nina sabía que ella siempre ocultaba algo grande y Avril, tan confiada en la bondad de las personas, no podía verlo.

– ¿Las podrías acompañar a su dormitorio, Cathy-chan? –le pidió el director Cross de repente.

– Claro. –asintió obedientemente. –Humm… director, Zero necesita… usted ya sabe.

– Ah, claro. –dijo Cross sacando del cajón de su escritorio una cajita dorada que contenían las pastillas que sustituían la sangre para Zero, claro que eso no lo sabían las hermanas y se quedaron con la idea de que ese tal Zero era un drogadicto y que el director de alguna manera estaba permitiendo drogas en la escuela.

Cat recibió la cajita y la metió en el bolsillo de su saco negro. Camino hacia la puerta y las hermanas la siguieron, no sin antes despedirse del director Cross. Nina siempre había sido muy intuitiva y no logro sacar de su cabeza aquella duda sobre lo que contenía esa cajita y ese tal Zero que las necesitaba.

– Les diré algo importante. –les hablo Cat de repente. –Está prohibido salir de noche de los dormitorios, y aún más prohibido ir a los dormitorios que no les corresponden, o sea, los dormitorios de la luna.

– ¿Dormitorios de la luna? –inquirió Avril confundida.

– Así es. –dijo Cat. –Es que aquí hay clases diurnas y nocturnas. Para eso se han creado dos edificios; los dormitorios del sol, donde están los estudiantes de la clase diurna, y los dormitorios de la luna, donde están los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. –explico claramente.

– ¿Y nosotros en cuál estamos? –pregunto Avril.

– En la clase diurna, naturalmente. –contesto Cat.

– ¿Y tú? –le pregunto Nina un poco incómoda. Ojala y Cat estuviera en la nocturna.

– Estoy en la diurna, también. –sonrió amablemente para fastidiar a Nina, quien tan solo sintió un gran peso en su espalda al escuchar aquello.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de las hermanas, Cat les volvió a repetir las indicaciones.

– Enserio, no salgan de noche por nada. Yo soy la prefecta de noche así que no me gustaría tener que entregarlas al director.

– Pero, ¿no es peligroso que tú hagas guardia sola en la noche? –se preocupo Avril.

– Nee, tengo un compañero. No se preocupen por mí. Nos vemos mañana en clases, tengo que ir a verle la cara de perro a Zero. –dijo en tono cansino. De repente, sin previo aviso, Cat soltó una carcajada y Nina la miro entre sorprendida y asustada.

– ¿Qué sucede? –sonrió Avril tomándoselo con más calma.

– Nada, nada. Me acorde de algo divertido. Duerman bien. –se despidió dando la media vuelta.

–Sí, Cat, trata de dormir, tienes unas ojeras de muerte. –le recomendó Avril.

– Okey. –le respondió Cat algunos metros alejada, caminando.

– ¿Ves? –reclamo Nina a su hermana. –Tu amiga es una bipolar, primero es seria y al otro instante se muere de la risa. Encuentra algo racional ahí. –dijo con desesperación, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio.

– Estas exagerando como siempre, Nina. –dijo su hermana mayor. –Además, así es ella, nunca sabes lo que hará, ¡es más! Ella misma dijo que se acordó de algo divertido.

– Avril, eres tan ingenua. –lamento Nina.

Enseguida Avril le lanzo una almohada a la cara y sin proponérselo, comenzaron una guerra mortal de almohadas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cat caminaba por la academia, haciendo guardia, hasta que se topo con el profesor de Ética; Yagari Touga, un maestro estricto y tenebroso. La joven de cabello recogido se acerco a saludarlo.

– ¿Viene a darles clase a los monstruos nocturnos, Yagari-sensei?

– Desgraciadamente es mi trabajo. –dijo lanzando un bufido. – ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien. –se encogió de hombros. –Acostumbrándome a esta falsa escuela.

Yagari mostro una media sonrisa, él pensaba igual que ella.

– ¿Y Zero? –pregunto el mayor.

– Lo vi hace rato. Está bien. No conozco a esa tal Kuran Yuki pero supongo que fue alguien importante para Zero.

– ¿La ha mencionado últimamente?

– No. –negó suavemente. –Yagari-sensei, ¿Cómo van las investigaciones? –susurro volteando a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba.

– La asociación de cazadores está dispuesta en dejar que el proyecto inicie con la nueva división de investigación; Épsilon.

– Excelente. –sonrió Cat ampliamente. –Verá que papa hara nuevas investigaciones sobre las que ya tiene, el suero funcionara, Yagari-sensei. Salvare a mi hermano de ser un maldito monstruo de la noche y usted salvara a Zero. Ambos ganamos. –la chica, llena de orgullo y felicidad, dio media vuelta y camino hacia los jardines para recomenzar la guardia.

Yagari camino hasta el edificio de clases rumbo al salón donde se encontraban sus jóvenes alumnos vampiros que tanto despreciaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Avril se encontraba profundamente dormida. Eran las tres de la madrugada y Nina aún no podía conciliar el sueño, siempre había tenido problemas para aclimatarse a lo nuevo, así que, harta de intentar dormir, se levanto, caminando hacia la ventana grande que estaba en el cuarto para mirar un poco la oscura academia. Observo detenidamente pero no vio nada inusual.

De pronto, vio caminando por la banqueta a Cat, acompañada de un muchacho más alto que llevaba una pistola en su mano. ¿Una pistola? ¿Qué demonios hacía Cat con un chico que llevaba una pistola en mano? Nina se asusto.

"Definitivamente algo raro pasa en esta academia", pensó Nina retrocediendo de la ventana para que no fueran a verla.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer :)**

**Cuídense**


	2. Dentro del circulo oscuro

**Well, contesto mi review rápidamente si? :)**

**LuKuran: Muchas gracias por tu review n_n que bueno que te gusta y aquí tienes la 2da entrega **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dentro del círculo oscuro**

* * *

Las clases matutinas daban inicio a las ocho de la mañana. Los estudiantes adormilados caminaban a paso zombie rumbo a sus respectivos salones de clases. Aquel día, Cat había ido a buscar a sus amigas con la finalidad de enseñarles un poco la academia para que se orientaran y no se perdieran como novatas que eran.

Cuando entraron al salón, se sentaron en la larga mesa número tres, ni muy adelante ni muy atrás.

– ¿Qué clase nos toca? –le pregunto Avril a Cat, quien estaba sentada al lado suyo, medio dormitando.

– Mnn… -pensó por un momento, intentando recordar, ya que Cat era muy olvidadiza en toda la extensión de la palabra. –Este… ah… ¡No sé! –sonrió ampliamente, respondiendo después de tanto tiempo, haciendo que Avril y Nina casi se cayeran de la decepción.

De pronto, una chica de cabello corto y ondulado con rostro apacible, se sentó en la mesa del frente de la que estaban Cat, Avril y Nina.

– Ah, Sayori-chan, hola. –la saludo Cathy amablemente. –Ayer me dormí tarde y no hice la tarea de Ciencias, ¿podrías pasármela?

– Claro. –la estudiante le paso el cuaderno enseguida.

– Gracias, en un momento te lo devuelvo. –prometió. –Oh, Sayori, ellas son las nuevas estudiantes –señalo a las hermanas. –Avril y Nina. Chicas, ella es…

– Sayori –respondió Avril sabiendo el nombre de la muchacha porque Cat lo repetía mucho. –Mucho gusto.

Yori les dirigió un, apenas audible, "hola" muy seco y sin alguna emoción en su voz, volteándose luego para poner atención en el libro que tenía abierto, _Ocultismo_. Nina, quien estaba cerca de Yori, sintió terror al ver el título del libro y agradeció que la chica estuviera sentada justo frente a ella.

– Así es ella. –les susurro Cat mientras copiaba la tarea a velocidad luz.

Al paso de unos minutos, Cat le devolvió el cuaderno a Yori, estirando sus brazos para desperezarse.

– Ara… ¿Dónde está el estúpido de Zero? –refunfuño Cat buscándolo con la mirada en las bancas de abajo y de los lados. –Tiene mi maldito cuaderno de la primer clase, si no viene ahora mismo y saco una mala nota por su culpa, ¡lo cuelgo del techo!

– Tranquila, Cat. –musito Avril poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

En ese mismo instante, como si hubiera sido convocado por alguna fuerza mayor, Kiryuu Zero apareció con su mirada fría y amenazante, sentándose al lado de Nina al ver que todos los lugares ya estaban ocupados. Culpa de él por no levantarse temprano. Cuando Nina lo volteo a ver le pareció un chico sacado de alguna revista de moda, era sumamente guapo y sexy, con sus raros ojos malva y su cabellera platinada junto a su piel nívea de apariencia extra suave. Las mejillas de Nina rápidamente se colorearon de rojo y tuvo que voltear a otra parte, antes de que el dios de los ojos malva se diera cuenta. Zero era un joven que aún con sus diecisiete años podía imponer a cualquiera, por lo que Nina se sintió realmente pequeña ante la figura de él, pero, aún así, se dio ánimos para saludarlo.

– Etto… hola. –pronuncio con voz baja y él ni siquiera la volteo a ver, ocupado en sus cosas. Nina pensó que tal vez no la había escuchado. –Hola. –saludo esta vez con más énfasis, esperando a que él volteara y le devolviera el saludo, pero nada de eso sucedió. Zero simplemente volvió a ignorarla, haciendo que Nina perdiera su sonrisa.

– ¡Oye! –le hablo Avril, visiblemente ofendida de que Zero hubiera ignorado a su hermana. – ¡Nina te estaba hablando! –le reclamo enojada.

Zero ni se inmuto, acrecentando el coraje de Avril. Cat igualmente no se dio cuenta pues, el sueño nuevamente la había vencido y dormitaba en la mesa.

– ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, idiota! Claro –rió levemente. –No cabe duda de que eres el típico estudiante maleducado y arrogante.

Desde ese instante, Avril había marcado mentalmente a Kiryuu Zero como su enemigo número uno de por vida. Ella solía ser rencorosa y, hechando humo por las orejas, tomo la mano delgada de Nina y, casi pasando sobre Zero, se fue a otra fila, intercambiándoles el lugar a un par de estudiantes. Antes de eso, Zero se recorrió para quedar al lado de su compañera durmiente.

– Cat, despiértate. –la movió suavemente con fastidio de tener que hacer eso. Se sentía como obligado porque Cat era muy descuidada consigo misma y los problemas escolares le tenían predilección a ella. –Si no te despiertas el profesor te volverá a regañar. –exclamo, esta vez intentando con unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Cathy.

De pronto, reino el silencio en el salón como si hubiera llegado algún ser temido pero, no era nadie más que Yagari Touga vestido con estilo vaquero, de mirada fría y calculadora, más fría que la de Zero por mucho. Yagari no tardo en verla y camino hacia ella lentamente, aprovechando que estaba cerca del pasillo de escaleras por donde él venía bajando. Se acerco a la mesa y, con gran estruendo, dejo caer el libro pesado y grueso de Ética a un lado de la cabeza de Cat, despertándola de golpe.

– ¿Siempre tiene que asustarme de esa forma? –reclamo Cat entre dientes, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su maestro.

– No lo sé, ¿siempre tienes que dormir en mi clase? –contesto enseguida, mirándola con su único ojo, entrecerrado.

El profesor, pasando de eso, tomo su libro y se dirigió a ponerse frente a su escritorio para comenzar a pasar lista.

– ¿Por qué demonios no me despertaste? –le reclamo Cat a Zero en cuanto Yagari los dejo de ver.

– Trate, pero tú no duermes, te mueres. –especificó Zero con sarcasmo.

– ¿Bromeas? Tengo el sueño ultra sensible –corrigió ofendida y Zero se le quedo mirando con mucha incredulidad contenida en su rostro. –Oye, ¿Qué paso con Avril y Nina? –volteo a todos lados, buscándolas.

– Se cambiaron de lugar.

– ¿Qué les hiciste? –le reprocho a Zero.

– ¡Ouróboros, presta atención! –Le grito Yagari a su alumna y ésta termino por guardar silencio, preguntándose mentalmente porqué siempre la regañaba a ella y no a Zero.

Cuando terminaron la mitad de las clases llego la media hora de receso, haciendo salir corriendo a todos los alumnos en busca de la deliciosa comida de la cafetería.

– ¡Receso! –grito Cat dando brinquitos de felicidad mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a Zero para salir a almorzar afuera, seguidos por las hermanas Arklay (Avril y Nina).

Cuando llegaron a sentarse bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol verde, Cat se apresuro a decir con ánimo: – Zero, te hice un obento.

En cuando Zero escucho eso le dieron agruras y medio empalideció, la última vez que había comido algo hecho por su amiga había vomitado hasta la primer comida que había recibido en su vida.

– Gracias, pero…

No tuvo que decir nada más, Cat lo entendió. No que no le gustara su comida sino que, hace algunas semanas, Cat se había enterado de lo que realmente era Zero; un vampiro, un ser que no comía más que sangre humana.

Nina había ido a comprar comida a la cafetería para su hermana y ella, así que, en cuanto llego, le entrego a Avril un sándwich y ella se quedo con otro, sentándose al lado de su hermana.

– Avril, ¿has visto ese manga del que me hablaste? –comento Cat para hacer tema de conversación. Mientras Cat y Avril mantenían una conversación animada, Zero y Nina se sentían cada vez más incómodos ante el silencio que los rodeaba.

De un momento a otro, Avril miro a Zero de una forma no muy amable, cuando su plática con Cat había terminado.

– ¿Hay algún problema, Avril? Parece como si quisieras matar a Zero con la mirada. –exclamo Cat mientras sorbía lo que quedaba de su zumo.

– Es solo que no sé cómo eres amiga de… Kiryuu. –contesto la pelinegra despectivamente.

– Oh, cierto. –dijo la castaña. – Zero, ¿Qué les hiciste en Ética para que ellas cambiaran de mesa? Cuéntame, depravado. –musito a modo de broma.

– Yo no hice nada. –Zero, incómodo, volteo a otra parte.

– No te creo nada –lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¡Oso, oso, tarado! –lo acuso.

– Es oso, oso mentiroso. –la corrigió Avril con vergüenza y decepción.

– ¡Lo que sea! Mira Zero, donde las vuelvas a molestar… ¿uh? –de repente el estomago de Cat lanzo un gruñido. – ¡Ouch! ¡Tengo que ir a enfermería! Zero, cuídalas por mí. –dijo por último, corriendo hacia la enfermería con un sorprendente dolor de estomago.

Una vez que Avril y Nina terminaron sus respectivos almuerzos, incomodadas por la presencia de Zero y vicecersa, se levantaron del pasto y tiraron la basura en un bote cercano, siendo escoltadas por Zero hacia el salón de clases. De pronto, fueron interceptados por un joven apuesto de la clase nocturna, de apariencia misteriosa; Kuran Kaname. Cuando Avril lo vio, le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido y se perdió en sus profundos ojos color caramelo. Le pareció hermoso aquel hombre frente a ella.

– Buenos días. –saludo pausadamente con suma finura.

– Buenos días. –Nina le devolvió el saludo al ver que ni Avril ni Zero emitían palabra alguna. Notó que Avril estaba como en otro mundo, perdida en aquel uniformado de blanco. De repente, Avril reacciono y volvió en sí de su pequeño trance, sintiéndose avergonzada y que la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

– Kiryuu, necesito hablar contigo… -le dijo Kaname.

– Tú y yo no tenemos nada, absolutamente nada de qué hablar, Kuran. –lo corto Zero hablándole con voz despectiva y agria, pero en el fondo, dolido, receloso de que aquel que había convertido a _esa_ chica en lo que de verdad era, le hablara como si nada hubiera pasado. Zero, después, se coloco frente a las hermanas Arklay en posición de defensa contra Kaname, al mostrarse reacio a irse.

– No deberías protegerlas de mí, sino de… ti. –acoto haciendo enojar a Zero. Las humanas se quedaron confundidas ante lo ultimo mencionado por Kaname. –Hay que hablar, les concierne a tu compañera prefecta y a ti. Es sobre Yuuki.

Entendiendo aquello, Zero se adelanto unos pasos con Kaname para hablar en privado. Las hermanas Arklay se quedaron esperando a que Zero regresara por educación.

– Yuuki escapó. –dijo Kaname preocupado. –No sé cómo, no sé por qué, agredió a Ruka, pelearon y Yuuki dejo malherida a Ruka. Kiryuu, esto es serio. Ruka me dijo que Yuuki tenía los ojos absolutamente rojos, que estaba muy descontrolada.

La mirada de Zero se dilato al oír aquello. ¿Yuuki peligrosa? ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

– ¿Ya la están buscando? –inquirió Zero.

– Tengo a todos los vampiros buscando por fuera de la academia, pero sabes que no puedo aquí dentro mientras los de la clase diurna estén aquí, es regla no estar en el mismo lugar que ellos.

–Cat y yo buscaremos en la escuela. –exclamo con determinación. –Mientras, deberías avisarle a Cross que cancele las clases de hoy.

– De acuerdo. –asintió. –Zero… -lo detuvo antes de que se fuera. –Si no encontramos a Yuuki antes de que caiga la noche…

– Lo sé. Esto se pondrá feo. –completo Zero y siguió su camino.

Avril alcanzo a oír lo último que dijeron y se quedo pensativa, algo malo iba a pasar en la academia.

– ¿Escuchaste algo, Avril? –le pregunto Nina antes de que Zero regresara.

– Solo que si no encuentran a una tal Yuuki antes de que anochezca, algo malo pasara.

– Lo sabía, lo sabía. –se preocupo Nina. –Sabía que algo andaba mal en esta maldita escuela embrujada. El director que vende drogas a los alumnos y ahora, seguramente van a matar a alguien.

– Cállate, no digas eso.

Zero llego hasta ellas entonces.

– Tengo entendido que las clases se suspenden, mejor las acompaño a los dormitorios del sol. Ikuso. –empezó a caminar.

– Espera, ¿Qué hay de Cat? No sabe que las clases se suspendieron. –dijo Avril.

– Yo iré a buscarla. Ahora, vamos.

Cuando Zero llego a los dormitorios del sol dejo ahí a las chicas y rápidamente se fue para los salones y dar el aviso a todos.

– Nina, realmente malo está pasando. –dijo una preocupada Avril. –Espero q Cat esté bien y regrese a tiempo a los dormitorios.

– Calma, Av, ya verás que sí. Zero ya la fue a buscar. –la tranquilizaba Nina mientras veían por la ventana de su cuarto, cómo todos los alumnos se metían al edificio del sol.

La mañana nublada pasó rápido pero la tarde estuvo un poco aburrida. Nina leía historias en su laptop mientras Avril, amante del anime, veía uno en la suya propia.

Al caer la oscura noche, una fuerte lluvia se interno en la academia, tan fuerte que hubo problemas con el generador y la luz, de repente, se fue. Los truenos retumbaron más fuerte de un momento a otro.

– A Cat le encanta este tipo de clima tormentoso –musito Avril mirando por la ventana. Algunas farolas encendieron tenuemente por lo que pudo ver más o menos con claridad que a lo lejos, Cat corría entre la lluvia con una enorme espada siendo perseguida por alguien, un bulto oscuro que no distinguió a bien quién era. – ¡Cat! –grito al verla en problemas y salió disparada en busca de su amiga.

– ¡Avril! –grito Nina corriendo tras su hermana.

Mientras tanto, Avril corrió hasta salir de los dormitorios, seguida por Nina. Corrió tanto, entre la media oscuridad, apenas tenuemente iluminado el camino por la luz plateada de la luna, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida y no había rastro de su amiga Cathy.

– ¡Avril! ¿Eres suicida? –le reclamo Nina deteniéndose a un lado de ella, respirando con dificultad. – ¡Es medianoche y está lloviendo!

– Es que… yo, vi a Cat, lo juro. –miraba a todas partes, desorientada. –Estaba siendo perseguida por un chico, creo, traía una pistola en su mano.

– ¿Qué? no, no puede ser Zero. –se negó Nina.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que no puede ser Zero? –su hermana la miro, ceñuda.

– Bueno es que, anoche, por la ventana del cuarto vi a Zero paseando por la escuela con una pistola… hasta hoy no sabía que era el mismo Zero. Pero, aún si lo fuera, Catherine y Zero son amigos.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Zero, tu querido Zero-kun, va a matar a Cat! –reclamo Avril.

– O tal vez iban tras algo, ¿no crees? –dijo Nina, intentando defender a Zero.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, Cat llevaba como una espada –recordó Avril.

– Deja eso de una vez, Catherine no es tu hermana, ¡YO SI! Así que mejor vámonos al dormitorio, estoy congelándome con esta lluvia fría. –Nina ya se hallaba toda empapada al igual que su hermana, además, con la delgada pijama que traían seguramente iban a pescar un resfriado de los grandes.

– Pero… no sé donde estamos, esta academia es tan grande. –se preocupo la pelinegra mayor.

De pronto, levemente, escucharon unos leves quejidos a lo lejos y se asustaron.

– Demonios, ¿Qué es eso? –chillo Nina en voz baja.

– No lo sé. –declaro Avril con miedo. –Tal vez sea alguien herido, o Cat… o Zero. –dijo Avril y camino junto a su hermana a ver lo que pasaba, escondidas entre unos arbustos que estaban por ahí.

En cuanto vieron más allá del arbusto pudieron ver que se trataba de una estudiante herida y de otra más, ayudándola.

– ¿Estan bien? –se acercaron las hermanas Arklay, preocupadas cuando… la mirada de Avril se dilato por completo y Nina sintió que estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

Wakaba Sayori estaba tirada en el suelo, agonizando lentamente mientras una chica de cabello largo y color café estaba inclinada hacia el cuello de Yori succionando toda la sangre que podía con desesperación.

Las Arklay se quedaron congeladas, sin nada que decir o hacer, la sola escena de aquel homicidio las había dejado completamente hechas piedra.

Enseguida, Yuuki termino de beber toda la sangre del cuerpo inerte de lo que una vez fue Wakaba Sayori y, con sus ojos rojos y la boca manchada de sangre que no era de ella, observo a las hermanas, hambrienta. La sangre humana era lo mejor que había probado y la conseguiría a toda costa. Les mostro, luego, sus colmillos llenos de sangre.

Yuuki corrió hacia las hermanas, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ellas cuando, de improvisto, un fuerte puño se impacto en el abdomen de la vampiro, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos. Zero había llegado a tiempo para proteger a las humanas.

Avril y Nina miraron aquella escena, aun con los pies más inmóviles que una estatua, con sumo horror, con los ojos bien abiertos a su máxima expresión. La pura-sangre lanzó un gruñido, molesta y le mostro una expresión salvaje a Zero, quien estaba a unos metros de las humanas, protegiéndoles, apuntando con la Bloody Rose a Kuran Yuuki. La vampiro se preparo para atacar una vez mas pero, de las penumbras, salió a gran velocidad una espada purpura disparada hacia el cuello de Yuuki, atravesándolo con brusquedad. El impacto hizo que Yuuki perdiera equilibrio y cayera al suelo de sentón, intentando luego quitarse la espada que le quemaba.

– Hemos llegado a tiempo. –dijo una voz femenina clara y algo ruda. Una chica apareció entre la oscuridad hasta que pudo revelarse quien era cuando camino hacia el espacio donde no había arboles que detuvieran la luz plata de la luna. Era Cat.

Las chicas Arklay, atemorizadas ante tantas cosas que estaban pasando frente a sus ojos, estaban totalmente confundidas. Cat se puso a un lado de Zero, protegiendo a las humanas.

De pronto, llegaron los miembros de la clase nocturna, los compañeros de Kuran y el mismo Kaname para ponerse al lado de Yuuki. Cat camino hasta la vampiro y, de un jalón fuerte, le saco la espada purpura del cuello, aquella espada que en la empuñadura tenía el símbolo de su clan; Ouroboros, el ciclo infinito, la lucha eterna. El arma había dejado una gran abertura llena de sangre borboteando.

– Agradece que no le he dicho a mi espada que en realidad te mate. –Cat la miro con frialdad, sin mostrar ni un atisbo de humor.

– Yuuki, ¿Qué has hecho? –Kaname susurro estupefacto, mirando el cadáver pálido de Wakaba Sayori.

– Ha matado a una humana. –respondió Zero sin alguna emoción visible en su rostro. –Y por lo visto, el secreto de la clase nocturna ha sido revelado.

Enseguida, todos voltearon a ver a las hermanas Arklay.

– Cat, ¿Qué demonios…? –se atrevió a decir Avril, pero la garganta se le cerro poco después, incapaz de decir alguna otra cosa.

La pregunta quedo en el aire gélido y luego, Cat sonrió maliciosamente.

– Esto lo sabrá la asociación de cazadores. –amenazó la castaña de ojos negros; Cat.

– Kaname-sama –le hablo Ruka. –Deberíamos borrarles la memoria a esas chicas.

– Yo lo hare. –dijo Kuran, mirando a las Arklay pero, luego de unos segundos, se sorprendió notablemente.

– ¿Qué sucede, Kaname-sama? –pregunto Ruka, ofuscada por la reacción de él.

– No puedo borrar la memoria de ellas. –musito con la voz más calmada que pudo, pero no lo logro, se escucho sumamente sorprendido. Aquello era inesperado.

Todos los presentes volvieron a postrar sus miradas en las hermanas Arklay, que al paso de los minutos, más querían salir corriendo de allí, pero sabían que era inútil.

– ¿Entonces qué haremos para callarles la boca? – pregunto Aidou fuera de sí, aún sin poder creerlo.

– … ¡Ni lo piensen, malditas criaturas de la noche! – soltó Cat con violencia, preparándose a blandir su espada si era necesario y, Zero, apuntándole a Yuuki en todo momento con su hermosa Bloody Rose.


	3. Acuerdo de silencio

**Gracias a LuKuran por dejar review! n_n Y a los views también :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Acuerdo de silencio**

* * *

El ambiente se volvió más turbio de lo que ya era. Zero y Cat defendían a los humanos con expresión calculadora, atentos a cualquier movimientos de los vampiros que estaban con Yuuki; la asesina de Wakaba Sayori.

– Lleven a Yuuki adentro. –ordeno Kaname.

Entre Aidou, Akatsuki y Shiki se llevaron a la descontrolada nueva vampira hacia los dormitorios de la luna.

– Cálmense, no pienso hacerle daño a las humanas. –musito Kuran con voz desdén hacia los prefectos.

– Por supuesto que no. –puntualizo Zero fríamente.

– Así como tu vampirita asesinó a Sayori-chan, yo… exijo la muerte de Kuran Yuuki. –susurro viéndolo fijamente de manera poco amistosa.

Kaname, Rima y Seiren no parecieron inmutarse ante tal petición, pero se noto lo ofendida que se puso Ruka en su mirada.

– ¿Pero cómo te atreves a decir eso, humana simplona? –reclamo Ruka entornando los ojos hacia ella.

– ¡Es lo justo! Vida por vida… o lo que sea que tengan ustedes.

– Suficiente –interrumpio Zero. –Cat, llévate a tus amigas a la dirección, informa todo esto al director, yo me haré cargo aquí.

–Pero…

– ¡Que vayas! –le grito, asustándola.

Cat quiso decirle algo pero, en la situación en la que estaban no podía ponerse a pelear así que solo se limito a obedecer al prefecto de más antigüedad. Les indico a las hermanas que la siguieran y éstas fueron tras Cat. En el camino oscuro, Cat aún cargaba con su espada pero, de un momento a otro, la espada purpura se metió dentro del brazo de la joven castaña como si de carne se tratara.

– ¿C-como hiciste eso? –la miro Avril.

– Rángiku es parte de mí. –sonrió Cat, orgullosa.

Mientras tanto, Zero levanto el cadáver de Yori pero lo soltó de inmediato al oler la sangre tan fresca que estaba en el cuello de la muchacha, su garganta ardió y se puso nervioso, preguntándose si podría controlarse o no.

– Tal vez debería hacerme cargo yo. –le propuso Kaname de buena manera y Zero se lo tomó a mal, dedicándole una mirada de "no molestes".

Tomó control de sí mismo y levanto a Yori nuevamente en brazos.

– Deberías ir a atender a tu vampira asesina, Kuran. –le recomendó Zero, empezando a irse.

– Haré que alguien limpie la sangre. –prometió Kaname antes de que el peli-plata se fuera por completo.

En el camino, Avril y Nina no paraban de hacerle preguntas a Cat sobre lo ocurrido, estaban muy nerviosas y asustadas, con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas.

– Aún no puedo creerlo del todo… ¿los vampiros sí existen?. –lamentaba Nina.

– Por supuesto que existen, todo mito tiene algo de verdad. –le aclaro Cat caminando frente a ellas.

– ¿Qué pasara con Sayori-san? –le pregunto Avril. – ¿Qué le harán?

– No le harán nada, Avril. –respondió con fastidio. – Ya está muerta.

– ¿Cómo lo dices así como si nada? –le reclamo Nina. – ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos, Catherine? ¿Y qué hay de Zero? ¡Lo dejamos solo!

– Estás provocándome migraña, ¿captas? –se quejo Cat llevándose una mano a la sien. – A Zero no le va a pasar nada. Además, él no es muy diferente a ellos.

– ¿Cómo que Zero no es muy diferente a ellos? –preguntó Nina.

– No sé, no me escuches. –sonrió Cat apurando el paso. –No me hagan caso, a veces digo cosas sin pensar. No es nada.

Su intención, aunque misteriosa y oscura, era hacer que las hermanas se prepararan porque ya eran parte del mundo vampiros y caza-vampiros cuando Kaname no pudo borrarles la memoria. Llegaron a la oficina del director y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie.

– Ustedes quédense aquí y no se muevan. –vocalizo con claridad cada palabra. –Yo iré a buscar al director, no tardare. –exclamo, cruzando la puerta.

– Me corto un brazo si los demás que estaban con esa Yuuki no eran también vampiros. –aseguro Nina. –Algo me lo dice.

– Todos llevaban uniforme blanco y todos, estoy segura, eran de la clase nocturna, porque no los he visto en la mañana. –dijo Avril. –Tal vez… por eso Cat nos dijo que no saliéramos en la noche.

– Y vaya que resulto tener razón la loca –dijo Nina. –Mira nada mas lo que le paso a Sayori. –suspiro. –Esta noche pudimos haber muerto, Av.

– No digas eso, Nina. Por cosas del destino vinimos a dar a esta academia. –dijo Avril. –Ya sabes, como decía mamá; si estas en un lugar, es el destino y algo tienes que hacer allí.

– Ojala estuviera aquí. –lamento Nina, la más afectada de perder a su madre recientemente.

En eso se abrió la puerta de la dirección, las hermanas creyeron que se trataba de Cat y el director Cross, pero no, era Zero. Venía sin el saco negro, con la camisa de manga larga desfajada.

– ¿Y el director? –les pregunto a las Arklay.

– No estaba, así que Cat fue a buscarlo. –contesto Avril.

– Oh, bien. –Zero se fue a sentar en la silla del director con expresión cansada e incómoda. Sayori también era su amiga, le había dolido un poco verla muerta. Nunca se imagino que Yuuki fuera capaz de asesinar a su mejor amiga por sed. Si un sangrepura no había resistido aquella acción, entonces, un vampiro de nivel c como lo era Zero, ¿podría?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de Cat y el director Cross, quien traía consigo dos toallas.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, chicas? –pregunto Cross y les paso las toallas para que se secaran.

– Pues más o menos. –fue Nina quien contestó.

– Kiryuu-kun… -hablo el director, preocupado por él.

– Estoy bien. –lo corto.

– Lamento lo sucedido. –dijo Cross. –Me disculpo en nombre de Yuuki… -exclamaba mientras Zero se quitaba de la silla del director para que se sentara. –Bueno, primero lo primero. Se preguntaran si todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna son vampiros y sí, lo son. –musito con calma.

– ¿Y qué, siempre pasa esto? –exigió saber Avril. – ¿Es un matadero de humanos?

– ¡No hables así que me haces llorar! –chillo el director con cascaditas en los ojos. –Por supuesto que no es un matadero. Solo fue un… descuido lo de hoy. Es la primera vez que pasa esto desde que se fundó la escuela, siempre nuestros fieles guardianes y el amable Kaname-kun mantienen todo en orden, pero me parece que esta vez se nos ha salidos de las manos.

– ¿Y qué le dirán a los padres de Sayori? –pregunto Avril.

– Nasa. –contesto Cat, mirándose las uñas. –Los padres de Sayori-chan murieron hace poco y no tiene más parientes, por suerte.

– ¿Por suerte? ¿Quién demonios eres, Ouróboros Catherine? –le escupió en un susurro violento y turbio. –No eras así de fría con las cosas.

Cat solo puso los ojos en blanco.

– Volviendo al tema. –las llamo Cross, capturando nuevamente la atención de todos. –Ustedes, Avril-chan y Nina-chan, son las primeras humanas que llegan a saber el secreto. –Cat carraspeo. –Ah, bueno, los cazadores también, porque hay cazadores de vampiros, como Cathy-chan y Kiryuu-kun. –especifico.

– ¿Y usted es…?

– Cazador –respondió Cross. –O lo era, hasta que se me ocurrió que tanto vampiros como humanos podían convivir pacíficamente, por eso funde esta escuela, para demostrarle a todo el mundo que…

– tarde o temprano los vampiros se comen a los humanos. –interrumpió Cat maliciosamente. Cross le dedico una sonrisa de "me las pagaras".

– Bueno, ¿Qué sucederá con el cuerpo de Sayori-san? –preguntó Avril.

– La asociación de cazadores se encargara de eso. –dijo Zero.

La puerta de la dirección se abrió de repente, para sorpresa de todos.

– Lo lamentamos mucho, director Cross Kaien. –se disculó Kaname llegando junto a Ichijo.

– Sí, se les nota. –mascullo Cat con sumo sarcasmo. Ella no pasaba a Kaname ni con agua.

– Pues en vista de que Kaname-kun no les pudo borrar la memoria, tendremos que hacer un acuerdo de silencio. –hablo el director seriamente.

Kuran se acerco hasta las chicas con su imponente figura, era tan hermoso que Avril se sonrojo levemente con su sola presencia.

– Si ustedes prometen guardar el secreto de tolo lo que ya saben, tanto los vampiros como los cazadores las dejaremos vivir, pero si ustedes llegan a hablar de más, se convertirán en un gran problema para todos. –decía Kaname viéndolas fijamente. –Y si abren la boca… las mataremos.

– Prometemos que no diremos nada. –susurro Avril bajando la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo los ojos de Kaname tan de cerca.

– Lo prometemos. –la secundo Nina.

– Gracias, señoritas. –dijo Kuran. –Prometo que jamás volverán a presenciar algo parecido aquí en la academia. Este es nuestro… -Kaname miro fijamente la deliciosa sangre que se conglomeraba en las mejillas de la joven Avril. –acuerdo de silencio. –el aliento de Kaname casi rozo el rostro de la pelinegra y ésta, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

– ¿Y como está Yuuki-chan? –interrumpió Cross terriblemente.

– Mal. –respondió Kaname volviendo su vista al director. –Ya volvió en sí, le dolió mucho haber asesinado a su amiga Yori que ha pensado en irse de la academia.

– Pues nos haría un gran favor. –dijo Cat por lo bajo.

– ¿Dijiste algo, prefecta? –gruño Kaname con el ceño fruncido para ella.

– Me oíste bien, no te hagas el sordo. –lo encaró la chica.

– ¿Quieres pelear, niña insolente? –le reclamo con finura y porte.

– ¡Cuando quieras, murcielaguito! –grito Cat sacando a Rángiku; su espada, del brazo y empuñándola con fuerza mientras Kaname, cabreado, daba un paso hacia ella.

– ¡Oigan, oigan! –Ichijo rápidamente se interpuso entre ellos. – ¿Qué no pueden verse por un minuto sin querer asesinarse? –los regaño el rubio.

El director Cross asumió su cargo e inmediatamente los envió a cada uno por separado a un rincón de la oficina. En ese instante llego Yagari a la oficina y reparó por un segundo en Kaname y Cat que estaban dándole la espalda con la cara hacia los rincones opuestos mientras un aura morada nauseabunda les rodeaba. Yagari se les quedo viendo con una ceja enarcada, derramando una gotita estilo anime.

– ¿Qué pasa, Yagari-san? ¿Tan rápido actuó la asociación de cazadores? –lo miro Cross.

– Somos rápidos. –presumió Yagari con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Tengo malas noticias para Kaname, Zero y Cross, pero buenas para Cat, la chica muerta y para mí. Sucede que se examinó la sangre que fue encontrada en varios cadáveres de chicas asesinadas por vampiros recientemente, el adn resulto ser de la princesa Kuran, lo que significa que no es la primera vez que ella ha asesinado personas.

– Hable claro, sensei. –pidió Zero.

– La asociación de cazadores castiga a Kuran Yuuki con pena de muerte. Todavía falta la decisión del Consejo de vampiros pero, realmente, no creo que diste mucho de la decisión de los cazadores. –Yagari regreso a su expresión fría y dura. –El consejo de vampiros perdona a un vampiro si no sobrepasan cien muertes y… bueno, Kuran Yuuki sobrepaso ese número. –sonrió nuevamente, con malicia.

* * *

**Estoy subiendo este fanfic muy rápido porque ya lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno, ya le tengo hasta el final jaja** **tal vez por eso no les estoy cuidando la redacción, o no sé XD espero les haya gustado.**

**PROX Cap: El juicio.**

**;)**


	4. El juicio

**Los personajes de VK le pertenecen a Hino-sensei, yo solo hago mis OC's porque estoy aburrida XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El juicio**

* * *

– No… no lo permitiré. –pronuncio Kaname con un timbre de voz inquieto, tratando de mantener la calma al escuchar lo que Asato Ichijo, miembro del consejo de vampiros, le estaba diciendo.

– Ser sangrepura no le exime del reglamento. –acoto Asato secamente mientras dejaba a un Kaname consternado.

**-o-o-**

– Se nos convoca a todos en una asamblea para escuchar el juicio de Kuran Yuuki. –les decía Zero, recargado en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Avril y Nina.

– ¿Cuándo será el juicio? –preguntó Avril dando un paso hacia él.

– Mañana a las cinco de la tarde. Todos debemos estar allí sin excepción.

– ¿Pero por qué tenemos que ir nosotros? –dijo Nina desde su cama donde estaba sentada.

– Porque ustedes son testigos.

– Esa chica, Yuuki, te importa, ¿no es así, Zero? –Avril, a pesar de que Zero no fuera su persona favorita en el mundo, pudo sentir la inquietud del peli-plateado.

– No… al menos ya no tanto como antes. –confesó para sorpresa de las chicas.

– ¿Por qué Kaname-sempai defiende tanto a Yuuki? –pregunto Nina. –Son algo, ¿no?

Avril le dedico una mirada reprobatoria a su hermana menor, pero ésta no le hizo caso.

– Porque es su hermana y prometida. Se aman.

– ¿HERMANOS? –Avril abrió grandes los ojos.

– Incesto pecaminoso. –se santiguo Nina.

– Los Kuran son un clan muy importante dentro de los vampiros, son los más _puros_. –explico Zero. –Hey, buena suerte con ese escudo mental que tienen. –les deseo Zero, yéndose de ahí.

**-o-o-**

La asamblea estaba completa. En medio había una explanada amplia, a la izquierda había gradas refinadas donde estaba el minucioso grupo del consejo de vampiros, a la derecha, el numeroso grupo de cazadores y testigos humanos. En medio de la explanada de madera estaba Yuuki sentada en una silla, viendo hacia la mesa del juez. Atrás de ella estaban los encargados de su ejecución.

Cross veía todo aquello con una profunda tristeza, Yuuki, su hija, iba a morir y lo peor, él iba a verlo paso por paso. Las hermanas Arklay estaban a su lado.

Kaname se encontraba encarcelado por el momento, para que no fuera a intervenir en el juicio de Yuuki, como si eso fuera posible, Kaname habría interferido hace mucho si hubiera querido, no necesitaba estar encarcelado tras unos barrotes negros con tres vampiros nombres vigilándolo y cinco cazadores.

Por otra parte, el juez leía los cargos que inculpaban a Yuuki. Cuando el juez llamo a la defensa de la vampiro, Yuuki lo detuvo y en ese preciso instante llegó Kaname a la explanada, había escapado fácilmente, justo para escuchar las palabras de Yuuki.

– No, señor juez. No necesito a mi defensa. –Todos los presentes voltearon a verla, murmurando cosas entre sí. –Yo misma me declaro culpable, yo mate a toda esa ente por no saber controlarme. Merezco la muerte.

El lugar exploto en susurros y expresiones de sorpresa. Kaname no creía lo que acababa de escucharle a Yuuki. Se estaba condenando ella misma.

– ¡No, Yuuki! –grito Kaname y corrió hacia la silla donde la tenían amarrada de piez a cabeza con cuerdas especiales muy ajustadas.

– Lo siento, Kaname-oniisama. –dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Cat reía por lo bajo mientras a Yagari se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

– En vista de que la acusada se declara culpable, Kuran Yuuki, se te castiga con la pena de muerte bajo homicidio e irrumpir el orden. Procedan a la ejecución. Caso cerrado.

Yuuki mantenía en su interior una profunda tristeza por haberle privado de vida a tantas personas. Su muerte ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cat, Yagari y Zero se acercaron a Yuuki, pues eran los encargados de su ejecución.

– Catherine –le hablo Yuuki. –No lo dejes caer… a Zero. –le pidió con voz apagada y la mirada al suelo.

Shiki y Aidou fueron a por Kaname para llevarlo a donde estaban los demás vampiros, mientras él miraba a Yuuki con negación y ésta asentía levemente.

Cross Kaien también veía aquella escena con tristeza, él quería mucho a Yuuki, era su hija, la hija de Juri, la mujer que aún amaba, la mujer que había cambiado su mundo y ahora ahí estaba Yuuki y él no podía hacer nada por detener todo eso.

Zero sujeto los hombros de Yuuki con fuerza. Su traje de gala era negro al igual que el de su maestro Yagari. El ojiazul se colocó frente a la silla de Yuuki y la miro con indiferencia.

– Zero… -dijo Yuuki. –Perdóname.

"Llego la hora" pensó Yagari poniendo en sus dedos unas uñas largas y especiales de metal para atravesar la piel de la vampira. Tomo su distancia hacia Yuuki.

– Zero… -dijo Yuuki antes de que Yagari se acercara. – ¿Aún sigues amándome, verdad? –curveo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y cerro los ojos, segura de lo que el peli-plata le contestaría, así se iría un poco más feliz de aquel mundo, Zero apretó más sus hombros para que no se moviera y…

– Púdrete. –susurro con voz hostil el ojos color malva.

Enseguida, la vampiro abrió los ojos asustada por lo que había oído y su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente. Miro hacia el frente, Yagari junto sus dedos metalicos y con fuerza y gracia los enterró alrededor del pequeño corazón de la vampiro. La mirada de Yuuki lució triste entonces. Los dedos de Yagari se colaron dentro de su piel y al sentir un bultito cálido y palpitante, lo envolvió entre su mano y, bruscamente, la jaló hacia afuera, trayendo sangre consigo. Los espectadores se sobresaltaron. El liquido carmesí salpico a Yagari.

El cazador tenía en su mano el corazón de la Kuran quien, al a su corazón salido de su cuerpo, lo miro horrorizada, mientras lentamente su mirada se volvía negra.

Cat tomó el corazón de la princesa Kuran, poniéndolo en una mesa cercana y, con una daga de plata, lo atravesó innumerables veces hasta destruirlo, después, quemo el resto.

– Ah, hoy me siento raramente feliz. –dijo Yagari quitándose las uñas de metal.

Kaname seguía en su lugar, no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que paso el siniestro. Sentía como si por dentro sus entrañas se revolvieran con violencia, enroscándose, rompiéndose, desangrándose… muriendo, sufriendo como nunca había sufrido.

Estaba parado por lo que cayó de rodillas, no sentía sus fuerzas, no sin Yuuki. De pronto, una mano se poso en su hombro izquierdo, en señal de apoyo.

– Superaras esto, Kaname. –lo alentó la voz de Ichijo, pero Kaname no dijo nada, parecía como en trance viendo como, luego, quemaban el cuerpo de Yuuki.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez las torturas que le habían hecho a su único ángel. Era una pesadilla demasiado cruel.

– ¡YUUKI! –grito sin importarle quien le estuviera viendo. Le habían arrebatado todo por lo que alguna vez peleo, su esperanza, sus alas… ya no tenía nada, lentamente viniéndose abajo para no levantarse nunca.

**-o-o-**

Avril estaba cansada. Había sido una tarde muy difícil para todos en el juicio, sobre todo para Kaname y Cross. Se acomodo en su cama para dormir y enseguida se durmió.

Nina salió de la habitación hacia la cafetería en plena noche oscura. Tenía hambre, pues no habían tenido mucho tiempo de comer bien desde ayer. Al llegar, obviamente la cafetería estaba cerrada, pero había una máquina expendedora de golosinas y sodas afuera. Ella depositó unas monedas y eligió un jugo de uva en lata. La noche estaba fresca y el viento soplaba levemente, por suerte, Nina llevaba su pijama abrigadora color rosa y sus pantuflas de Goku que ella juraba eran poderosas.

En la oscuridad observó que alguien venía hacia ella, una persona alta. Cuando el susodicho llego a la luz, Nina se dio cuenta de que solo se trataba de Zero, respirando con mas tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –la interrogo Zero vestido con su uniforme negro. – ¿Qué no sabes que no debes salir por la noche de tu dormitorio?

– Sí, lo siento. –musito ella, avergonzada.

Zero la vio que traía una lata de jugo en las manos, dedujo que le había dado sed por la noche.

– ¿No puedes abrirlo? –le pregunto.

– Yo puedo sola. –le sonrió levemente y enseguida coloco sus manos en la lata para abrirla pero su dedo índice resbalo por un piquito salido que tenia la abertura del jugo, lo que provoco una pequeña cortadita y una gota de sangre resbalara por el dedo. Ella no le dio importancia, se detuvo el sangrado presionando contra el pantalón de su pijama y bebió un poco de su jugo.

Zero se quedo viendo el dedo de Nina fijamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sintiendo una inaguantable sed de sangre.

**-o-o-**

Cat se encontraba haciendo guardia por el campus. Bostezó de sueño y volteo hacia arriba, mirando la luna llena. Se inquieto de repente y sintió un frío que le helaba los huesos… rápidamente volteo hacia atrás.

– ¿Hermano?

* * *

**LuKuran**: Jajaja, claro que se lo merece! lml por perra -_- jaja Nada más tú dejas review, por eso, y más, te quiero! :3 Originalmente tengo en el cuaderno que Yuuki muere hasta dentro de dos caps, pero dije... NEH! MUERA AHORA! jajajaja Si tengo inspiracion igual y le cambio algunas cosas más al fanfic, pero bueno, jaja Sé que igual este fanfic no llama mucho la atención por que, si te has fijado, no es un OC sino dos! y la gente muy apenas aguanta solo un OC como protagonico, bueno, esa es mi teoría XD DOMO ARIGATO!

**maty aritha y bluekeila**: Muchas gracias por tu review y tus mensajes! n_n Me encanta que te guste el fanfic, lo escribo lo mejor que puedo, intentando que la trama sea interesante (aunque ahorita no lo es mucho, no?) Y sobre las chicas no entendí a bien si te referías a todas en conjunción... well, te daré un spoiler para que mas o menos veas de qué va, existirá un triangulo amoroso entre Zero, Cat y Nina, mientras que, ahora que elimine a Yuuki, Kaname esta solito y pues, al parecer a Avril le gusta Kaname. Ya más adelante se verá el romance. Notaras que no soy muy romántica, pero, como te dije, lo hago lo mejor que puedo XD


	5. Vampiros desconocidos

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Vampiros desconocidos**

* * *

La sangre era de un carmín profundo y olía tan exquisitamente dulce para Kiryuu Zero que no podía parar de inhalar aquel adictivo aroma. Nina no se daba cuenta de la reacción que su sangre había provocado en el peli-plata, pues, bebía su jugo de uva hasta el fondo sin preocuparse por la pequeña cortadita de su dedo.

De un momento a otro, para Zero fue insoportable no clavarle los colmillos que sus ojos malva lentamente se iban tornando rojos sin dejar de mirar la mano de Nina. Intento refrenarse, huir del lugar, lo que fuera, pero sus malditos pies traicioneros no le respondían.

Cuando Nina termino de beber su jugo, se sobresaltó al ver los ojos rojizos de Zero quien, de un movimiento rápido, tomo la mano de Nina con fuerza y la estiro hacia él, salvajemente, hasta hacerla chocar contra su pecho. Nina tiro la lata de jugo al piso. Ella quiso gritar, pedir auxilio, pero antes de que dijera una palabra, Zero le tapo la boca con la mano libre. Al verlo así, a Nina le vino a la memoria la mirada carmín que había visto en Yuuki cuando había asesinado a Sayori. Si estaba en lo correcto, Zero era un vampiro e iba a asesinarla en ese momento.

– Por favor… no me hagas daño. –suplicó Nina con voz débil mientras derramaba una lagrima y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo peor.

**-o-o-**

Cat sintió una fría mano grande rodear su cuello y apretarlo con un poco de fuerza. No podía ver a esa persona, pues estaba atrás de ella, pero presentía de quien se trataba.

– Hola, hermanita. –la saludo una voz grave y fina, llena de misterio. Su aliento rozo el oído izquierdo de su hermana menor.

Cathy cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad. Aquella presencia la ponía de los nervios, hasta podía sentir un ligero pánico invadiéndola.

– ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? –pregunto entre dientes, intentando mostrarse segura de sí misma.

– Vine a visitarte, ¿o es que no puedo? –susurro en su oído. De repente, sonrió maliciosamente de medio lado. – ¿Cómo esta mama, querida Cat?

Catherine apretó la mandíbula y los puños, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Junto fuerza y logro zafarse del agarre de su hermano con brusquedad.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a bromear con eso? –reclamo Cat, dolida. –Es nuestra madre, por si lo olvidas.

El joven alto de casi dos metros, blanco y de piel suave con cabellos cortos de color castaño claro y ojos rojos, soltó una carcajada, haciendo enfurecer a Cat.

– ¿Por qué te ríes, estúpido? Lo que le paso a mama es TU culpa.

– No me ofendes, ¿captas? No sufrirías tanto con tus sentimientos humanos si me dejaras morderte. –dio un paso hacia su hermana y ésta retrocedió.

– Mantén tu distancia, vampiro. –lo vio cual monstruo era. – ¿En qué te has convertido, Gabriel? –lo miro con los ojos entornados. –No eras así de frío. Pero sigo reiterando mi promesa hacia ti, hermano, te voy a salvar Gabriel, volverás a ser humano.

Entonces, Cat extendió su brazo y de él salió Rángiku, la joven la elevo, amenazando al vampiro.

– Dime la verdad, Gabriel. ¿Por qué viniste?

Gabriel sonrió ampliamente.

– Vine a llevarte conmigo.

**-o-o-**

Yagari se encontraba terminando las clases de ética nocturnas, guardando todo su material en un pequeño maletín delgado. De pronto, su móvil timbro y él se apresuro a contestar, era de la asociación.

– ¿Diga?

– Yagari, malas noticias. –le hablo Kaito por la bocina del teléfono. –Ouróboros Gabriel acaba de escapar de su celda. Mejor ve a asegurarte si Catherine-chan está bien, ya vez que la otra vez que escapó fue con ella.

– Calma, Cat no es tonta, seguro que todo está bajo control, pero como quiera echaré una vuelta por la academia.

– De acuerdo.

**-o-o-**

– Aún no logro entenderlo, Gabriel. ¿Por qué me quieres a mí? –le pregunto Cat.

"_Si supieras que Rángiku es más de lo que te imaginas_" pensó Gabriel en su fuero interno, mirando la espada purpura. "_Lástima que la espada de la familia solo te responde a ti, Cathy_".

Cat apretó su espada y se alejo de su hermano para hacer distancia. Gabriel, sin embargo, con una velocidad impresionante, apareció detrás de su hermana nuevamente. Ella, al instante, dio una estocada en el hombro de su hermano y éste retrocedió.

– ¿Aún no aceptas que soy más fuerte que tú? –musito la castaña de cabello recogido.

– ¡No eres más fuerte que yo! –rugió Gabriel y corrió hacia ella, furioso. Con su puño cerrado iba a golpear a Cat en la cara, pero ella empuño a Rángiku deteniendo el ataque a pocos centímetros. Con su otra mano, Gabriel golpeo el estómago de Cat, tan fuerte, que ésta cayó al suelo, retrocediendo unos pasos. Le encajo sus garras afiladas de vampiro en el abdomen de Cathy, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Cat tomo con mayor fuerza su espada con la izquierda y con la otra mano se toco el estomago. Estaba sangrando mucho y empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Gabriel retrocedió unos pasos de ella. Enseguida, Cat se pregunto cómo fue que su hermano había adquirido tanta fuerza que no tenía hacía algunas semanas.

– ¡TEMEEE! –grito Cat mientras Gabriel corrió hacia ella para darle el último golpe cuando…

**-o-o-**

Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. Avril repentinamente sintió mucha sed y se levanto. Apenas iba a cruzar la puerta de su habitación cuando noto que la cama de su hermana estaba vacía. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido por la preocupación. Con suma prisa, bajo las escaleras hasta salir del edificio sol.

Apenas iba saliendo cuando vio a unos hombres sospechosos y antes de continuar, se escondió tras una maquina de sodas que estaba ahí(?).

– Hey, Franco, ¿crees que ahora Gabriel se atreva a matarla? –pregunto uno de los tres hombres jóvenes que parecían modelos.

– Yo creo que sí, con los poderes que nos dio Hinoto-hime, es lo más seguro. Pero, no la matara del todo, la va a convertir para así manejar a Rángiku; la espada oscura de la familia Ouróboros. –dijo el pelirojo de ojos azules y piel nívea.

– Sii, así Cat-chan formara parte de nuestro equipo. –dijo un rubio de ojos color malva.

– Miguel, eres siempre tan infantil, me das pena tío. –se quejo Vincent, decepcionado.

– Aquí hay una humana. –anuncio Franco mirando la máquina de sodas.

Avril empalideció desde su escondite. Podía ya sentirse rajada, ultrajada, raptada, secuestrada o peor, siendo chupada hasta los huesos si es que esos tipos resultaban ser vampiros.

"_Que no me atrapen, Kami, y te prometo no leer más spoiler_" pensaba la pelinegra.

– ¡AQUÍ ESTA! –Miguel; el rubio, dio un brinco frente a ella, desmayándola del puro susto. –Oh no, la asuste. –se mostro consternado. –No era mi intención, chica humana. ¡Llevémosla con nosotros! La llamare…

– ¿Eres idiota? –Vincent le dio un zape.

Miguel se disponía a cargar a Avril cuando…

– ¡Oigan! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –bramó un hombre de uniforme blanco.

– Ah, Kuran Kaname. –le dijo el de cabello largo y rojizo; Vincent.

– Dejen a esa humana en paz. –les exigió Kuran.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Es tuya? –le interrogo Vincent.

– Me encargo aquí de que los humanos estén a salvo. –dijo Kaname aproximándose a ellos lentamente. – ¿Por qué no me dan sus nombres? Así sabré a quien maté.

– Franco, Miguel y yo; Vincent VanGardenback, y no creo que puedas matarme, al menos no a mí.

Enseguida, Vincent corrió hacia Kaname y le golpeo con una tupida combinación de patadas y puñetazos que, por cada cinco golpes, Kaname apenas detenía dos, Vincent era demasiado rápido. De pronto, unas nubes negras llegaron al cielo oscuro y una tormenta se interno en el lugar. Vincent extendió su mano hacia arriba y luego la cerro en puño, al tiempo en que un rayo enorme bajaba del cielo y descargaba toda su luz y electricidad en Kaname quien, cayó al suelo adolorido, con un poco de vapor saliéndole del cuerpo.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" pensó internamente el sangrepura.

Vincent dio la orden de irse, dejando que Ouróboros Gabriel hiciera su trabajo solo.

En el suelo quedó Kaname sin poder moverse ni un poco.

De repente, Avril empezó a regresar a la realidad y recordó que se había desmayado por culpa de tres tipos vampiros. Se levanto de inmediato del suelo y enseguida vio a Kaname tirado a unos metros de ella.

– ¿Kaname? ¿Está usted bien? –corrió hacia él y se hinco a su lado. Intento moverlo pero, apenas puso un dedo en el uniforme de Kuran sintió que estaba ardiendo todo en él. – ¿Pero que le ha pasado?

Kaname abrió los ojos un poco, visiblemente mal.

– Ay no, ¿Qué hago ahora? –se pregunto Avril preocupada.

**-o-o-**

Cat entrecerró los ojos, viendo como el puño de su hermano iba a impactarse de lleno en su fémina cara cuando, de pronto, una mano fuerte y bronceada detuvo el golpe de Gabriel a escasos centímetros de sus ojos. Cat apenas se mantenía en pie con dificultad, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y la sangre aumentaba en su abdomen, manchando su uniforme negro.

Después, un disparo impacto en el hombro herido de Gabriel y éste retrocedió rápidamente. El salvador de Cat dio unos pasos al frente y ella pudo ver con sus ojos negros que se trataba de Yagari.

– Yagari-sensei –Gabriel enarco una ceja. –Siempre protegiendo a mí hermana, ¿eh?

Como contestación, Yagari solo le volvió a dispara, esta vez sin detenerse. Gabriel con suma rapidez, huyo entre las sombras.

Cat no lo resistió más y se dejo caer de rodillas, aún con la mano deteniendo la hemorragia de su vientre. Yagari volvió su vista a ella, con preocupación y, apenas iba a acercarse cuando Zero venía corriendo hacia ellos.

– Yagari-sensei, escuche disparos… -apenas dijo eso vio a su compañera en el suelo, herida.

– Imbecil, ¿Dónde carajos estas cuando tu compañera te necesita? –lo regaño, mirándolo con desdén, poniéndose a un lado de Cat.

– Cat. –la llamo Zero, hincándose a un lado de ella, viendo la sangre de su abdomen sin que le afectara. –Lo siento, debí estar aquí antes.

– ¿D-donde estabas? –le exigió saber con suma dificultad para, un segundo después, perder la conciencia.

**-o-o-**

A la mañana siguiente, el salón de clases se lleno de alumnos muy rápido, todos preguntándose el por qué de la repentina suspensión de clases de ayer.

Zero camino con parsimonia hasta su salón y se sentó en la fila del último, como queriendo poner aún más distancia entre sus compañeros de clase. Con sus bellos ojos lilas observó el lugar donde en un pasado, regularmente se sentaba Yuuki junto a Yori, ambas muertas. Curiosamente la muerte de Yuuki no había resultado tan dolorosa como él pensó, por el contrario, se mantuvo tranquilo apenas recordando los viejos tiempos con la Yuuki humana. Ahora los lugares de esas dos eran ocupados por Avril y Nina, esta última con una benda atada alrededor de su cuello. Zero se sintió culpable por eso, por lo que le había hecho la noche anterior. Sin embargo, le sorprendieron las palabras que le había dicho Nina esa vez luego de que la había mordido.

"_Zero… nunca pensé que fueras un vampiro y, dime loca pero, no me asustas… siento como si sufrieras por haberme hecho esto_" dijo, señalando su cuello. "_Te ayudare porque tu… ¡t-tu me gustas! Así que si tienes sed… solo dime_".

Esa chica estaba loca, pero debía agradecerle que por ella se había podido controlar fácilmente cuando Gabriel había atacado a su compañera Cat, aún con los regaños de Yagari de por medio. Cat de alguna forma le hacía sentirse acompañado, era como su aspirina cuando se sentía mal, aunque nunca se atrevería a pedirle sangre ni borracho porque, sabía que ante todo, el orgullo del clan de cazadores Ouróboros reinaba sobre Catherine.

De repente, observo que Avril volteaba hacia él y lo miraba con ojos de fuego, furiosa y luego, se dejo ir hacia el lugar solitario donde estaba sentado Zero, mirándolo acusatoriamente.

– ¿Dónde está Cat, Kiryuu?

– No vendrá hoy, se sintió un poco mal. –le informo sin volteara a ver, pero, ante la persistente mirada acusatoria de Avril, agrego –: Y no tuve nada que ver.

**-o-o-**

Yagari había terminado sus clases de la mañana por lo que decidió ir a la enfermería de la academia para visitar a una enferma.

Cuando llego, entro al cuarto donde estaban las camas blancas y olía a cloro, casi todas las camas estaban vacías a excepción de una. Se acerco a Cat. Por primera vez la estaba viendo con el cabello suelto, dándose cuenta que lo tenía ondulado y bien acomodado, seguramente gracias a la enfermera. Cat estaba despierta y, cuando noto la presencia de alguien acercándose, volteo a verlo.

– ¿Cómo estás? –musito Yagari sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

– Aburrida. –confeso con una sonrisa. Su semblante, a pesar de estar en enfermería, se veía muy bien. – ¿Qué pasó con Gabriel?

– Escapó. Por primera vez se me escapó. Ahora es muy rápido.

– Sí, lo es. Nos hemos confiado, ¿no?

– Ya lo creo que sí.

– ¿Y Zero? –pregunto enseguida, viéndolo a los ojos. Yagari lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y sonrió de medio lado. Aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente, a Cat le importaba Zero, aún a sabiendas de que era un vampiro.

– Él está bien. –contestó. – ¿Te han dicho cuando te dan de alta?

– En tres días. –musito poniendo los ojos en blanco, como fastidiada.

– Jeje, la enfermería no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad?

– Definitivamente no, sensei. Aunque, me gusta que no haya ruido, es agradable. Oh, le tengo noticias sobre el suero. –recordó de repente. –Olvide decirle por todo esto de la princesa Kuran, ya lo tenemos en un 60%.

– ¿QUE? –Yagari abrió los ojos como platos.

– Sí, los microorganismos ya comen el gen vampiro, ahora papá está tratando de hacerlos menos poderosos para que no dañen los pocos genes humanos que quedan intactos después de la transformación, mire, esos genes humanos intactos que quedan, pueden multiplicarse si no hay gen vampiro… dígame si lo estoy mareando.

– No, no, continúa. –dijo muy atento.

– Bueno, dijo mi padre que el problema es que aún no logran descifrar el gen vampiro, solo se conoce un 40% de él.

– Tu padre es un gran investigador, seguro que lograra sacar el suero adelante. –le dijo el sensei levantándose de la cama. –Y viendo que ya estas mejor, creo que te dejare descansar.

– Yagari-sensei, ¿en verdad cree que podamos salvar a mi hermano y a Zero?

– ¿Estas dudando?

– ¡No! –se apresuro a responder. –No sé en qué rayos estaba pensando. –rio levemente.

– ¿Se puede? –llegó Zero de repente. Yagari entrecerró los ojos al verlo.

– Claro, ya me iba. –dijo el sensei, retirándose de allí sin siquiera ver a Zero.

Kiryuu avanzo hasta ponerse a un lado de la cama.

– Ten. –le dijo el peli-plata, entregándole un pequeño ramo de flores a la enferma.

– ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto extrañada por el gesto del joven.

– Flores, son para que te recuperes. –le dijo con una expresión seria e incómoda, a él no se le andaba eso de ser cursi.

– Los enfermos no se recuperan con flores, Zero. –puntualizo Cat con sarcasmo y una gotita estilo anime.

– ¡Diablos! ¡¿Tienes que complicarlo todo?! –se quejo Zero medio sonrojándose.

– Además –vio las flores. - ¡Los claveles son para los muertos! –le reclamo enfadada. – ¿Acaso quieres que me muera?

Zero gruño y la vio con furia. Cat le arrebato las flores de las manos y la puso a su lado, luego de unos segundos, a los dos se les bajaron los humos.

– Ichijo me dijo que unos tipos atacaron a Kaname –le chismeo Zero sintiéndose en ambiente ahora que estaba con su compañera prefecta. –Seguro debieron ser muy fuertes para inmovilizar a Kuran, los hemos reportado a la asociación y ya los están buscando.

– Interesante –dijo Cat. –Justo el día en que mi hermano me ataco. Caray, espero que Gabriel no esté metido en líos.

– ¿Quién te trajo claveles? –se enojo Avril apareciendo de repente en la enfermería junto a Nina. Como respuesta, Cat miro a Zero fijamente. – ¿Acaso quieres que ella muera? –le reclamo Avril con el ceño fruncido.

Zero solo lanzó un bufido de cansancio. "Mujeres" se quejo internamente.

– ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? –les pregunto Cat.

– Solo seguimos a Zero. –respondió Nina mirándolo con ojos de enamorada, Cat vio aquella mirada en la chica hacia Zero y, enseguida, frunció el ceño, celosa.

* * *

**LuKuran**: HOLA! Me dio mucha risa tu review anterior XD Lo subo en cuanto dejas review! XD tienes razón! pero es que luego me gana la flojera y empiezo con otro fanfic, ya me conoces como soy! XD Y sí, Yuuki-perra merecía que Zero no le respondiera wajaja La acción entre Kaname y Avril viene luegi, por favor ten paciencia TwT Y bueno, ya vimos un poco del triangulo amoroso de CatZeroNina, pero ... notaste cierto interes de Yagari en alguien? Esto se vuelve un cuadrado amoroso! jajajaja Pal prox capitulo te prometo el KanameAvril, promesa de anime! XD La verdad me da hueva seguirlo subiendo ahora que entraran mas OC's, pero dije: ya picaste a Lucky, ahora lo subes TODO! jajaja espero que te haya gustado!


	6. Todo odio

**Antes que nada disculpen mi tardanza por subir este capítulo, ocurrió un problema familiar que finalmente fue solucionado... anyway, aquí esta el capítulo con mucho esmero, al final contesto los reviews :) Y gracias a los views! por qué no me dejan review? :( jaja**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Todo odio…**

* * *

Kaname despertó por fin. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana, Ichijo estaba a su lado, pues había estado esperando a que despertara. El rubio de ojos verdes le dedico una gentil sonrisa.

– Buenos días, Kaname. –lo saludo alegremente. –Ayer Arklay Avril nos aviso sobre el ataque que habías recibido por los vampiros no identificados que ingresaron sin permiso a la academia Cross. Cuando te encontramos estabas quemándote, y no literalmente, pero al parecer ya te has regenerado.

– ¿Arklay-san? ¿Ella está bien?

– Sí, tranquilo. Me pregunto quién serían esos tipos –musito pensativamente Ichijo.

– No lo sé, nunca los había visto pero, el que me ataco tenía una gran habilidad en combate, además de que era más rápido que yo siendo tan solo un simple vampiro de clase C. además, creo que podía controlar los rayos, tan solo aprovecho la tormenta eléctrica que se genero en el momento e hizo bajar un rayo hacia mí.

– ¿Recuerdas el nombre de alguno?

– Vincent, le llamaban a uno. Era él y otros dos acompañantes. De cualquier forma hay que investigar e informar a los guardianes.

– Sí, ya los he puesto sobre aviso, bueno, solo a Kiryuu-kun ya que Catherine-san esta en enfermería, a ella también le han atacado.

– ¿También? –Kaname giro sus ojos con escepticismo hacia el rubio.

– La ataco su hermano; Gabriel, al parecer es ahora más fuerte que antes y está aliado con los que te han atacado.

Kaname hizo el intento de levantarse de su mullida cama pero Ichijo lo detuvo enseguida.

– Espera, Kaname, deberías descansar…

– Estoy bien, Ichijo. A pesar de la reciente muerte de Yuuki… estoy bien.

**-o-o-**

La academia Cross era cubierta por una fina capa de lluvia en sábado, para variar, cosa que arruino los planes de los estudiantes al tenerse que quedar dentro de sus respectivos dormitorios.

Cuando Avril se despertó bostezó con fuerza. Había estado durmiendo poco últimamente debido a los acontecimientos que recientemente habían ocurrido a su alrededor. La triste muerte de Wakaba Sayori a manos de su mejor amiga; Kuran Yuuki, que los estudiantes de la clase nocturna eran todos vampiros, la ejecución de Yuuki por no haber podido controlar sus instintos vampíricos, la melancolía que estaba pasando el director Cross, el descubrir para qué servían exactamente los prefectos en la academia… todo un embrollo y ahora, unos vampiros desconocidos iban y atacaban a Kaname frente a una desmayada Avril.

La joven pelinegra se pregunto si él estaría bien ya que le había visto muy lastimado. Personalmente un rubio de ojos aguamarina junto a un joven de cabello naranja habían ido a avisarle que Kaname estaba bien y también para entrevistarla sobre lo que había visto. Ella les describió a los vampiros pero igual el retrato hablado no había sido de mucha ayuda.

**Flashback:**

– _Hey, Franco, ¿crees que ahora Gabriel se atreva a matarla? –pregunto uno de los tres hombres jóvenes que parecían modelos._

– _Yo creo que sí, con los poderes que nos dio Hinoto-hime, es lo más seguro. Pero, no la matara del todo, la va a convertir para así manejar a Rángiku; la espada oscura de la familia Ouróboros. –dijo el pelirojo de ojos azules y piel nívea._

– _Sii, así Cat-chan formara parte de nuestro equipo. –dijo un rubio de ojos color malva._

**Fin Flashback.**

– ¡CIELO SANTO! ¿COMO PUDE HABERLO OLVIDADO? –grito Avril para sí misma, despertando a su hermana Nina con un susto terrible.

– ¡Yo no fui! –Nina abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Eh? –volteo a verla Avril con confusión. Nina solo rió nerviosamente. – ¿A qué se refería ese chico con que Cat iba a ser parte de su equipo? Como sea, tengo que avisarle a alguien de lo que he recordado.

Abril se levanto de su cama como si esta estuviera en llamas, se puso un impermeable azul marino y salió rumbo a los dormitorios de la luna, a pesar de que estuviera prohibido.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –la intercepto Zero a mitad del camino, obstruyendo los planes de Avril para decirle a Kaname lo que se había acordado y, vamos, muy en su interior quería volver a tener en frente a ese imponente vampiro sexy.

**-o-o-**

Kaname aún se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba tumbado en la cama y no tenía ganas de levantarse… nunca.

Sus ojos se mostraban tristes, sentía un vacío dentro de él, un vacío que había dejado Yuuki… ella, lo único que realmente le había importado. Su muerte le calaba hasta en el rincón más escondido de su corazón, dolía tanto que podría llegar al suicidio.

Luego, decidió alistarse como si fuera a clases, con su pulcro uniforme blanco. Salió para dar una vuelta por la academia, la última vuelta, pues ya estaba más que decidido.

Había mucho sol, era el mes de abril. Pero a Kaname el astro rey no le afectaba. Observó el lago que estaba cerca del dormitorio de la luna, camino a paso lento y se detuvo a admirar la bella academia Cross. Debía aceptarlo, Cross Kaien tenía una magnifica academia.

Se sentó en una banca cercana y a lo lejos observo a Zero saliendo del edificio de clases junto a dos chicas a las que reconoció como las hermanas Arklay, las que habían sido envueltas en el secreto de la clase nocturna.

Se sorprendió al ver que la más alta, de repente se detuvo, como sabiendo que la miraba y enseguida volteó a verlo. Él también la vio, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Kaname le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa que la chica uniformada le dedico. "_Ella es la que me encontró el día que me atacaron esos extraños vampiros, ni siquiera le di las gracias_." Pensó en su fuero interno.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento se deslizo por el rostro de Kuran Kaname.

"Lo sé, es hora de ir hacia ti, Yuuki" se dijo mentalmente.

–… entonces, ¿te gusta esa chica?

Kaname volteo para ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz.

– No digas estupideces, Aidou. –respondió de mala gana Kaname al comprobar que el rubio de ojos aguamarina se dirigía a él.

– Lo siento, me excedí con mi comentario, perdóneme.

Kaname, sin decirle algo más, simplemente se levanto, alejándose de Aidou mientras que, Zero y Nina caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios del sol, junto a Avril.

–… acepto que al principio me pareció rara. –comentaba Nina acerca de Cat, caminando al lado de Zero.

– A mí al principio me miraba como si estuviera esperando el momento exacto para hacerme una maldad. Tiempo después me di cuenta que así mira a las personas. –bromeo Zero de forma seria, haciendo reír a Nina quien, emocionada que Zero estuviera ahí, hablándole, le hacía sentir la chica más mejor del mundo.

"Kaname es tan misterioso, tiene siempre esa mirada triste y vacía. Para empeorarla, mataron a su novia… que triste. Pero, hace unos momentos… Kyaa ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! ¡Kaname estaba mirándome!" pensó emocionándose en su mente.

– ¡AVRIL! –le grito Nina exasperada, causando que Avril se sobresaltara y casi se le cayera el libro que llevaba en las manos. – Reacciona, hermana, te estoy hablando desde hace rato y no me haces caso. –refunfuño como niña pequeña.

– Sí, pero tampoco es para que me provoques un infarto. –reclamo Avril.

De repente, Zero dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por su cuenta cuando…

– ¿Ya te vas? –le pregunto Nina desilusionada. Zero se volvió y la miro extrañado.

– Ya casi es hora de hacer guardia nocturna, tengo que ir.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte? –suplico Nina con la mirada de cachorro que siempre le funcionaba con todos.

– No. –contesto el peli-plata en seco. Nina lo miro un poco triste por haberle contestado con tanta frialdad. En cuanto vio eso, Zero relajo sus facciones y hablo mas calmadamente. –Sería peligroso para ti, eres humana, ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que prefieres a Cat como compañera? –le reclamo Nina directamente, celosa y con la mirada seria y fija en él.

– No es que yo la prefiera o no, es mi compañera por imposición de Cross. No sabes nada sobre mí así que mejor no hables. –le respondió totalmente enojado y luego, dándose media vuelta, se fue dando grandes zancadas.

– Zero es tan distante. –lamento Nina a punto de llorar.

– Y tú tan posesiva, y eso que ni siquiera es tu novio. –le dijo Avril. –Además, ¿Qué problema tienes con Cat? –volteo a verla con una ceja enarcada.

– Creo que a tu amigucha Catherine le gusta mi Zerito-kun. –se cruzo de brazos.

– Ay Nina, no tienes remedio. –Avril suspiro y siguió su camino junto a su pequeña hermana. De repente, vio a su hermana con extrañeza. –Oye, desde en la mañana te iba a preguntar, ¿por qué traes esa venda en el cuello?

– Es que… yo… -decía Nina, "Es que Zero-kun me mordió y no quiero que nadie vea la marca", pensaba. –Es que me da frío y me quiero hacer la interesante con esta venda. –rió Nina guiñándole un ojo a su hermana. Avril solo se encogió de hombros, no preguntando nada más. Nina agradeció eso, después de todo, ella intentaba proteger a Zero, cuidarlo. Su condición de vampiro solo la había atraído más. Aún recordaba la vez que le mordió en la noche cuando ella había ido a la máquina expendedora que estaba a un lado de la cafetería y se lo había encontrado a él. Antes muerta que decirle a alguien que Zero era un vampiro, porque de ese modo, sentía como si eso le uniera con Zero.

Nina se preguntaba si Catherine o alguien más sabía el secreto de Zero, pues él no era muy hablador con las personas. Sin embargo, Nina esperaba que fuera ella y solo ella quien supiera la condición vampírica de Zero porque de ese modo se sentía ligeramente importante para Zero.

De repente, iban tan concentradas en su camino que ambas casi chocaban de frente con un joven alto de uniforme blanco que se había puesto en su camino.

– Lo lamento. –dijo él con voz refinada y pausada.

– Kanam… Kuran-sempai. –corrigió Avril al verlo, sorprendida.

– Solo Kaname-sempai, por favor. –dijo él. –Me preguntaba si podría hablar un momento a solas contigo, Avril-san.

Nina miro a Kaname escéptica.

– No le hare daño, soy un sangre-pura por lo que se controlarme a la perfeccion. –le aseguro el castaño a Nina y ésta, sin dejar de mirarlo dijo: – Esperare a mi hermana por donde esta aquel árbol y la estare vigilando con mi celular en la mano, lista para marcar el numero de Cross-san. –lo amenazó y se alejo de ellos.

– Este, disculpa a mi hermana, a veces suele ser muy paranoica. –sonrió Avril. -¡Ah!, lo olvidaba… recordé algo sobre los vampiros que le atacaron ayer, sus nombres eran Franco, Vincent y Miguel, mencionaron a una persona llamada Hinoto-hime con mucho respeto, podría jurar que ella es su líder. –decía Avril pero Kaname no parecía escucharle, él solo la miraba a los ojos como perdiéndose en ellos, ido de ese mundo, pensando en otras cosas.

– Es bueno que tengas a alguien que se preocupa por ti. –musito Kaname seriamente, y triste cuando ella termino de hablar. –Solo quería darte las gracias. –musito de repente, cambiando totalmente el rumbo de la conversación, no quería hablar de más problemas, solo quería agradecerle porque sentía que se lo debía y luego, retirarse.

– ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –dijo Avril confundida y levemente sonrojada.

– Por avisarle a Ichijo que yo estaba mal. Debí de haberte protegido, era mi deber…

– No hay problema, Kuran-semp… Kaname-sempai. –corrigió con las mejillas arreboladas.

– Siento que hayan tenido que saber lo de nosotros los vampiros, me hubiera gustado que ustedes tuvieran una vida normal sin preocuparse si la gente con la que normalmente tratan sean vampiros.

– No, yo no pienso así. Ahora que sabemos lo de los vampiros siento que podemos cuidarnos, además, una vida normal es aburrida. –sonrió de medio lado.

– Mataría por una vida normal. –sonrió Kaname. –Ustedes los humanos no saben la suerte que tienen, los envidio.

– Bueno, ustedes viven eternamente, yo les envidio eso, pero creo que es lógico añorar lo que no tenemos y olvidar nuestras cualidades.

– Vaya, la academia Cross ha ganado una poeta. –musito Kaname relajando sus facciones y alegrándose un poco. –Esa frase que dijo ha sido sencillamente hermosa, como sus ojos.

– ¿Eh? –Avril se puso furiosamente roja. –G-gracias… Kaname-sempai.

– Debo irme, por favor cuidate. –musito queriendo acariciar su mejilla, él no sabía por qué, pero interrumpió su acción antes de empezarla al recordar que Nina los veía cual perro de caza. –Esto… adiós.

– H-hai, nos vemos, Kaname-sempai.

El rey de los vampiros se alejo poco a poco llevándose consigo el recuerdo de los brillantes ojos negros de Arklay Avril en su memoria. Había sido bueno conocer a una chica como ella, a alguien como Cross Kaien, como Ruka, Seiren… los llevaría en su memoria. Ahora iba encaminándose a los dormitorios de la luna para encerrarse en su habitación sin que nadie lo molestase para tomar una daga y reunirse junto a Yuuki por medio de la oscura y fiel muerte.

**-o-o-**

En una mansión vieja y enorme, de enormes ventanales y con paredes de un blanco desgastado, cubierta por el polvo, los años y las telarañas, se encontraba un joven alto y de piel pálida y de apariencia terse pero fría, de cabello medio largo y castaño oscuro con su cazadora verde militar y sus jeans negros con botas de negras de motociclista.

Él estaba en su habitación; oscura y carente de sonido, con las cortinas estaban cerradas, impidiendo el paso de la tan odiada luz solar enemiga de su condición, de lo que era, enemiga de los sensuales pero a la vez oscuros seres de la noche.

Gabriel poso sus ojos negros en la fotografía desgastada que traía en sus manos que mostraba a una familia feliz. Un padre sonriente, una madre de aspecto enfermo pero sonriendo, un hermano mayor cargando a su hermana; todos sonriendo felices.

De repente oyo que llamaban a su puerta y guardo la fotografía rápidamente bajo la almohada de la cama.

– ¿Qué? –dijo Gabriel de mala gana.

– Hinoto-hime quiere vernos, muévete Gabriel. –le grito una voz que reconoció perteneciente a Vincent.

El ojinegro se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación. Su caminar era airado y amenazante. Su mirada fría y desdeñosa, en total, un joven de apariencia ruda y peligrosa.

Subió por unas escaleras hasta llegar a dos puertillas gemelas que abrió con cuidado hacia adentro, donde no había luz, donde reinaban las penumbras apenas levemente iluminado por un par de velas pequeñas y entre ellas, una joven de cabello largo y ondulado que estaba sentada en el suelo de madera en posición de meditación, con las palmas juntas y los ojos cerrados.

– Vincent Van Gardenback, Franco de Luna, Miguel Bosworth… creí haberte dicho que ellos eran tu equipo, Ouróboros Gabriel. Me disgusta que hayas actuado por tu cuenta visitando a tu hermana cuando yo demande ir a conocer a Kuran Kaname; el rey de los vampiros.

– Me disculpo por eso, Hinoto-hime. –Gabriel odió tener que decir aquello, él moriría feliz si con ello se extinguieran para siempre las disculpas. Pero no había nada más que hacer, él; Gabriel, se había vuelto más fuerte cuando acepto los poderes que le ofrecía Hinoto.

– Mis amados guardianes vampiros. Por años los sangrepuras se han creído deidades. –hablaba con repudio la princesa de cabello rojo como la sangre y de piel blanca como la nieve. –Pisotean a los nobles vampiros y hasta se han dado a la tarea de clasificarnos, ¡y de clasificarse como lo más alto de las clases sociales vampíricas! Pero… es hora de hacerles ver que ellos son pocos y nosotros muchos. -Hinoto abrió sus hermosos ojos rojos brillantes.

Kohinata Hinoto era una bella vampira con rasgos arraigados de niña, parecía una muñeca gótica de anaquel con su largo vestido negro y sus ojos delineados de negro carbón. Era una vampiresa de clase noble, pero, ¿cuáles eran sus planes exactamente? Más importante, ¿cuál era su historia? ¿Por qué parecía odiar tanto a los sangrepuras? Todo odio tiene una razón.

* * *

**Lukuran: Por supuesto que se viene la accion! y lo siniestro, y las tragedias, y... bueno, ya tu sabes (me sentí pitbull XD). Jaja. sí, aquí este fanfic es un desmadre, es un todos con todos XD Este fanfic cómo nos hace recordar los días cebetianos, jaja, aaaah que tiempos :) Yagari sex simbol! XD Puse un poco de Avril y Kaname, de hecho no debí de haber puesto nada porque en la historia original no se hablan hasta lo de la biblioteca, de los libros de Harry Potter y cuanta cosa, pero dije "hijole, eso es hasta más despues... Lucky me colgara del palo mas alto", por lo que incluí la escena del agradecimiento y que Nina vigilandolos XD te tengo miedo! jajajaja ntc, es show! Bueno ya le paro por que hasta parece carta XD gracias por tu review! me mega amo! X3**

**maty aritha y bluekeila: Que bueno que te guste este humilde fanfic :) gracias por la paciencia y no tienes por qué pedir ****perdón. Gracias por tu review y tus PM's :) Que estés bien, linda! saludos!**


	7. No confíes en un vampiro

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo: No confíes en un vampiro**

* * *

Hinoto caminaba entre las tumbas de un cementerio. Llevaba puesta una capucha negra, haciéndola ver más siniestra de lo que ya se vestía.

**Flash Back:**

_Un grupo de personas estaban alrededor de una tumba en un día nublado. Algunas mujeres chismosas susurraban descaradamente aquellas muertes delante de la única sobreviviente del reconocido clan de vampiros de clase noble; los Kohinata._

_La sobreviviente joven era una chica de ojos rasgados y en su rostro se notaba una profunda tristeza por la pérdida de sus padres._

_– Pobre Kohinata-chan –lamento una vampira detrás de la jovencilla. –Descuida, te conseguirán un hogar, querida. –Probablemente las señoras Dummbolt se encargaran de ti._

_Dorsey; una vampira de clase noble, siempre había sido muy amable con la joven Kohinata Hinoto, sin embargo, las señoras Dummbolt eran unas viejas vampiras amargadas que solo estaban esperando el momento en que pudieran robar la herencia de Hinoto haciéndola trabajar para ellas como sirvienta, siempre con la misma cantaleta de "nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que los sangre puras mataran a tu clan"._

_Hinoto soporto muchos maltratos hasta que un día se entero que la vampiresa Dorsey había sido asesinada accidentalmente por los sangre pura; la cruz de su vida. El odio invadió a Hinoto en ese momento. Ahora sí se sentía sola, sin sus padres, sin sus hermanas, sin sus hermanos, sin sus abuelos y ahora sin la noble Dorsey._

_– Los sangrepuras me han quitado todo lo que tengo… así que ahora… yo… -musitaba mientras se peinaba en su espejo circular. Su mirada ya no era dulce ni asustadiza, ni inocente, no tenía más el rostro de una niña, ahora solo había odio, furia y determinación, una determinación muy oscura. –Los destruiré a todos, no importa si muero en el proceso… moriré en paz si sé que destruí al menos al rey sangrepura._

**Fin FlashBack**

Hinoto seguía frente a la docena de tumbas familiares, todas ellas con una rosa roja encima, ya que aquella flor era el símbolo del clan Kohinata, el olvidado clan vampiro. Cerca de las tres de la madrugada Hinoto estaba acompañada por su fiel Vincent VanGardenback.

– Vincent, a partir de mañana quiero que mi ejército empiece. –dijo la princesa Kohinata mientras el aludido asintió levemente

Vincent; el fiel sirviente de Hinoto hasta la muerte, recordó lo que una vez le había dicho aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas. "Sabes que mi especialidad es aumentar los poderes y la fuerza de cualquier vampiro con mi sangre, así como lo hice contigo, como también con Gabriel… así que juntos crearemos un ejército imparable…"

**.0o0.**

Los prefectos estaban en la amplia terraza gris de uno de los edificios de la Academia Cross. La noche fría y oscura parecía extrañamente peligrosa.

― Zero. –le hablo Cat sacando al peli-plateado de su ensimismamiento. – ¿Ha pasado algo entre Nina y tú? –preguntó sorprendiendo al chico, quien en ningún momento abandono su expresión de tranquilidad.

Zero recordó la noche en que había mordido a Nina en el cuello.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondió Zero con otra cuestión, incapaz de mentirle completamente diciéndole que no.

Cat volteó a verlo con una mirada de duda.

**.0o0.**

Aún faltaban un par de horas para asistir a la clase nocturna, por lo que Kaname decidió darse una vuelta por la biblioteca. Antes de abrir la puerta, pudo escuchar el latir tranquilo de un corazón humano.

Sintió curiosidad por saber quien estaba ahí, así que entró encontrándose con una joven de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros y usaba lentes, portando el uniforme negro de la clase diurna.

― Señorita Avril. –musito Kaname al verla sentada en una de las mesas con un grupo de libros.

― Kaname. –sonrió la chica al verlo. –Solo Avril, por favor. –pidió.

― Bueno. –accedió encaminándose hasta ella. – ¿Qué lee?

― Oh, solo cursilería romántica. –rió levemente enseñándole un libro de S. Meyer. Para su sorpresa, Kaname se sentó en la silla de al lado, observando los libros que Avril había estado leyendo. Ante su cercanía repentina, Avril comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa. – ¿Cómo llevas lo de Yuuki?

― ¿Eh? –dijo Kaname.

― Perdón, no debí… -se disculpo inmediatamente. _"¡Que atrevimiento el mío!"_ pensó.

― Esta bien. En algún momento tendré que hablar de ello con alguien.

― Estoy segura que el alma de Yuuki estará descansando en paz.

― Espero que sea así. –exclamó con un deje de tristeza en su mirada. De repente miro los ojos grandes de Avril, ella parpadeo un par de veces, confundida, pues Kaname la miraba con interés. –Me agradas, Avril. –le confesó.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la joven y regreso su vista al libro, incapaz de ver directamente a Kaname.

― Nunca le he preguntado cuál es su nombre completo. –dijo Kaname.

― Es… Avril Arya Arklay.

― ¿Su segundo nombre es Arya?

― Sí, así se llamaba mi mama, ella falleció hace mucho. Mi hermana Nina y yo llevamos "Arya" como segundo nombre en honor a ella.

― Oh, siento lo de su madre. Perdone, ¿ustedes son gemelas?

― No. –rió Avril. – Nuestra familia es algo complicada. Lo que sucede es que Nina y yo somos hijas de diferente padre. Mi padre biológico murió en un accidente y mi mama se volvió a casar con el padre de Nina; Leo Arklay, él me dio su apellido y se encarga de mí.

― ¿Y él te trata bien?

― Sí, es muy bueno. –sonrió. – ¿Y usted? ¿Qué hay de su familia?

― Mi historia no es interesante como la tuya. –sonrió levemente.

De repente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, interrumpiendo la plática interesante que sostenían Kaname y Avril.

― Kuran, Cross quiere verte. –informo Zero apareciendo allí. –Avril, Cat te ha estado buscando.

― Con permiso, Avril. –se levantó Kaname alejándose de ella.

La joven castaña miró a Zero con desdén por haber interrumpido su momento con Kaname, además de que Kiryu Zero no era su persona más favorita del mundo. Enseguida Zero dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

De un momento a otro, Kaname y Zero se dieron cuenta de que ambos caminaban rumbo a la oficina del director Cross. Y para que la cosa se pusiera más rara, en el camino se toparon con la prefecta Cat y casi chocaron con ella.

― Zero, ¿encontraste a Avril? –inquirió Cat.

― Sí, estaba con él. –dijo Zero apuntando a Kaname. Enseguida, Cat vio al castaño con duda. –En la biblioteca.

― No te acerques a mis amigas, maldito chupasangre. –le advirtió Cat a Kaname para después empujarlo y seguir con su camino.

Cuando Cat llegó a la biblioteca, Avril se encontraba recogiendo los libros con la decisión de irse al dormitorio del sol.

―Avril Arklay, me entere de que estabas aquí con Kuran. –musito Cat un poco enojada.

― Solo fue un momento, pero no paso nada importante. –le informo un poco distraída, llevando los libros a su lugar.

― ¿Nada importante? –Cat enarcó una ceja. –Avril, estabas en un lugar solitario con un vampiro, fue peligroso…

― Exageras, Kaname es un vampiro bueno. –Avril la miro, esta vez prestándole toda su atención. –Además, creo que me agrada.

― ¿Qué rayos? –Cat se sorprendió y luego dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio. –Escucha esto, Avril. Mi mama también confió en uno de ellos como lo estás haciendo tú, lo ayudaba a dejar la sangre humana por la de animales. Pero el vampiro, en el momento menos pensado, ataco a mama y la mordió… por dos años luchó por que el gen vampiro no dominara su cuerpo, pero, hace días, ella se convirtió finalmente en vampira y… se suicido.

― Que horrible. –declaro Avril consternada ante el relato de Cat.

― Lo sé. –sonrió con tristeza. – Todo eso se pudo haber evitado si ella no hubiera sido tan confiada con los vampiros.

― Ahora entiendo por qué odias tanto a los vampiros. –dijo Avril. _"Aún así no pienso dejar a Kaname" _pensó. –Te prometo que tendré más cuidado. –prometió. –Lamento lo de tu madre.

**.0o0.**

_Algunos dicen que…_

― ¿Quería verme, director Cross? –Kaname entro a la dirección junto a Zero.

― Pasen los dos, acérquense a mi escritorio. –musito con seriedad. –Es algo serio. He estado viendo en la televisión que muchos humanos han desaparecido en los alrededores del pueblo, todos entre 20 y 30 años. Han desaparecido cerca de cuarenta personas y la cifra va en aumento.

Kaname entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

― Investigaremos. –prometió Kaname.

― Mientras tanto, Kiryu-kun, ustedes los prefectos tendrán que vigilar que los estudiantes permanezcan en sus dormitorios, mañana avisaré que no habrá más permiso para salir de la academia. Tenemos que tomar medidas.

_Los vampiros son buenos…_

Unas nubes negras se esparcieron por todo el cielo, oscureciendo el atardecer, parecía ser que se acercaba una tormenta eléctrica. Nina venía de la cafetería, había comprado unas golosinas para ver una película con su hermana. Se había quitado el uniforme negro y en vez de eso llevaba un vestido rojo y unas botas cafés.

Ella camino entre la repentina oscuridad cuando de repente escuchó pisadas que se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que ella.

― Hey… -hablo una voz fría y carente de sentimientos detrás de ella. Nina se asusto enseguida y volteo a ver quién era. Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando vio a un hombre corpulento de cabello rojo y brillantes ojos carmesí. –Dile adiós a tu vida, niña. –sonrió el vampiro.

Enseguida, el intruso apareció a un lado de Nina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le toco el hombro y al instante, Nina recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la hizo volar por los aires para después caer al suelo con fuerza.

_Que los vampiros son malos…_

― Cat… -la llamó Zero.

― Huele a quemado. –olfateó Cat mientras hacían la guardia nocturna.

―Un corazón humano ha dejado de latir. –exclamo Zero aguzando sus sentidos vampíricos. –Avisale a Cross, yo iré a ver qué pasa.

Enseguida, Cat corrió hacia la dirección mientras que Zero avanzó con la Bloody Rose en mano, lista para matar.

_Ciertamente…_

Zero llegó al lugar donde vio a lo lejos, un cuerpo en el suelo.

― ¡Nina! –la reconoció enseguida y corrió hacia ella. –Nina. –se hincó a su lado, la sacudió levemente.

― Lleva 30 segundos muerta, los he estado contando. –le contesto un pelirrojo que apareció de repente.

― ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –le exigió Zero.

― Esperaba ver a Ouróboros Catherine. –confesó el vampiro.

― ¿Qué quieres de ella? ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!

― Lamento no quedarme al té. –dijo el vampiro y desapareció en una bruma.

_No se puede confiar en ellos._

* * *

**Hello! Edité el capítulo 7 debido a que estaba muy corto jaja, también le puse más trama. Y pues les tengo una buena noticia, si ya vieron mi perfil, ahí dice que perdí el cuaderno donde tenía este fanfic... well, pues lo encontre! :D Me tuve que hechar un clavado a mi closet! jaja, es enserio -_-  
**

**.**

**Y bueno, un agradecimiento especial a LuKuran por dejar siempre un review X3 THANK U!**

_. _

**Saluditos, cuídense!**


	8. El primer ataque

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8: El primer ataque**

* * *

Su vista parecía haber mejorado. Podía ver a la perfección y con más nitidez aquel cielo oscuro lleno de brillantes estrellas. Sin embargo, sintió un dolor intenso en su muñeca derecha que la hizo emitir un gemido de dolor.

Sus ojos buscaron lo que le estaba haciendo daño y lo que vio la dejó sumamente sorprendida. Era Zero. Kiryuu Zero mantenía la muñeca de Nina en su boca y al parecer el dolor de ella era causado por un par de dientes afilados. Por los bordes de la boca de Zero se desbordaban hilillos de sangre… la sangre de Nina. Zero succionaba la sangre de Nina con desesperación, hacía unos segundos antes que había tratado de controlarse pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba sangre fresca… finalmente Kiryuu Zero había caído en la tentación de aquel líquido rojo.

— ¡Kiryuu! –se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Nina no pudo voltear para ver de quién se trataba, la sola imagen de Zero mordiendo su muñeca como un vampiro la había dejado atontada… además, ¿Dónde estaba el anterior vampiro que la había atacado?

— ¡Kiryuu! ¿Qué demonios haces? –grito Kaname llegando hasta él. – ¡Suéltala! –El castaño tomó a Zero por el cuello del saco negro y lo jaló hacia atrás con fuerza. Un descontrolado Zero intentó zafarse del agarre de Kaname pero en ese momento el director Cross interfirió milagrosamente.

— ¡Kiryu-kun! –lo llamaba Cross intentando que el Zero normal regresara.

Nina, aturdida y sin saber qué hacer, levantó su mano y vio su muñeca ensangrentada con dos incrustaciones profundas. Miró su mano con miedo… Zero la había mordido por tercera vez.

Al principio, ella misma le había ofrecido su sangre una vez que se había cortado un dedo por accidente y la segunda había sido Zero quién la había mordido en el cuello, pero Zero siempre se mantuvo tranquilo y sumamente controlado en todo momento, de hecho apenas y había probado la sangre de Nina, pero esta vez, en aquella noche precisa, el lado vampírico de Kiryu Zero renacía en todo su esplendor. Eso era lo que asustaba a Nina en ese momento, el verdadero vampiro descontrolado que podía ser su Zero al que tanto quería.

Poco después, Cat llegó corriendo al lugar con Rángiku en mano. Con un poco de miedo, observó a su amigo y compañero Zero intentar por todos los medios morder a Cross y Kaname que lo sujetaban con fuerza ante una anonadada Nina.

— Cat-chan, ¿podrías encargarte de Nina-chan? –le preguntó Cross.

— No creo que tenga opción. –Cat se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia Nina. La joven Ouróboros observó los ojos rojos de la otra chica. Seguramente ella no sabía nada. –No puedo creer que Zero haya hecho esto. –musitó Cat ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¿Hacer qué? –inquirió Nina.

— Intercambió su sangre con la tuya y viceversa… sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?

Entre Cross y Kaname forcejearon para llevarse a Zero de ahí antes de que alguien más los pudiera ver. Cat observó cómo su amigo se alejaba cada vez más y se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Cat? –la llamó Nina sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

— Nina, tu ya sabías que Zero era un vampiro, ¿no es así? –la miró con cierta molestia contendida.

— Yo… pues… sí. –aceptó. –Pero esto no es nada. –dijo, refiriéndose a su muñeca que tapaba con su mano buena. –Zero nunca me trato mal antes…

— Ya te había mordido. –afirmó Cat adivinando aquello sin tener que pedirle a Nina que lo confirmara. Cat volvió a mirar por donde se habían llevado a Zero. –Todo este tiempo estuviste engañándome… querido Zero. –sonrió de lado, con desilusión.

"_Nunca fuiste mi amigo"_ pensó Cat con tristeza.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Hinoto estaba muy molesta. El que la hicieran esperar realmente le exasperaba. Tamborileaba los dedos impacientemente sobre la mesa de madera cuando de repente escuchó un par de toquidos en el par de puertas gemelas y, luego de su aprobación, entró un hombre joven alto y musculoso, de cabello rojo y brillantes ojos carmesí; Vincent VanGardenback, el eterno fiel sirviente de Hinoto.

— Ya era hora de que llegaras. –Hinoto le dedico una mirada fría.

— Gomenasai, Hinoto-hime. El distractor ya está listo. Nina; una de las hermanas Arklay que saben el secreto de la clase nocturna en la Academia Cross ha muerto bajo mi poder, se lo aseguro.

— Bien. –dijo ella cerrando los ojos. –Es hora de enviar al primer grupo de ataque.

— Como ordene, Hinoto-hime. Coordinaré todo, con permiso. –Vincent hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de la oscura habitación en donde meditaba la extraña vampira gótica.

**-o-o-o-o-**

El director y Cat venían por un pasillo platicando los acontecimientos de hace un rato cuando de repente se toparon con la fría mirada azul de Toga Yagari.

— Hey, ¿alguna novedad? –preguntó Yagari a modo de saludo.

— ¡N-no, ninguna! –contestaron Cross y Cat al unísono, algo que a Yagari le pareció completamente extraño.

— ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? –Yagari se cruzó de brazos y los miró con cara de _"O me dicen o lo averiguaré… y no les gustara la manera en que averiguo las cosas"._

— No es nada, Yagari-sensei. –contestó Cat, asegurándose de sonar convincente. Yagari le dedicó una mirada de duda.

— Se me hace tarde y tengo que darles clase a los vampiros, pero sé que se traen algo… y lo averiguaré. –les afirmo completamente convencido de que así sería, caminando hacia su destino.

Cuando se fue, Cross lanzó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Fiu! Estuvo cerca, ¿a que sí, Cat-chan? –rió Cross ligeramente. –Cuando Yagari se entere de lo que hizo Zero seguramente le matará.

— Pues si lo hace le haría un grandísimo favor a la comunidad humana. –dijo Cat enojada. –Esta fue la última ayuda que le di a Zero. Él ya no es parte de los caza-vampiros… al menos no en mi opinión.

— Pero… Cat-chan, él y tú son amigos…

— ¡Éramos! Él eligió el camino equivocado. A Zero le perdono que sea un vampiro, le perdono que haya tenido sus queveres con una vampira sangre pura (Yuki), hasta le perdono que esté aquí de hipócrita como prefecto y sea parte de la clase diurna… pero, ¿transformar a una humana? No, eso no se lo perdono, director Cross, eso no.

— Demo, Cat-chan… ¿no será que tú en realidad estás… herida?

— ¿Herida yo? –gritó Cat sorprendida de lo que había dicho Cross. –Por favor, director Cross, no me haga reír que tengo los labios partidos. –sonrió con sumo sarcasmo. –Yo no me siento herida de ninguna forma.

— Tú sientes algo por Kiryu-kun, ¿no es así?

—… ¡No! No es así, director Cross, ¡no es así! ¡¿Y sabe qué?! ¡He tenido suficiente por esta noche, así que lo que resta de la guardia se la dejo a usted! –grito mientras el instinto Freddy Kruger afloraba en ella y se dio la media vuelta, yéndose a grandes zancadas de allí, dejando solo a un Cross perplejo debido a su reacción.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Fuera de la distinguida Academia Cross, un grupo de vampiros llegaron a la entrada, sigilosos, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido y ningún movimiento extraño que fuera a levantar sospecha. Se adentraron al colegio secretamente subiendo por la barda de lado.

— Esto acabará mal, lo presiento. –exclamó una vampira entre el grupo de neófitos.

— Vanessa, cierra el pico, ¿quieres? –le contestó otro vampiro. –Al fin nos dejaran probar sangre humana fresca, deberías estar agradecida, idiota.

— ¿Una masacre? A mí eso no me llama la atención, prefiero las pastillas. –dijo Vanessa, una chica de cabello castaño claro con fleco liso.

— ¿Las pastillas? Asco total. –le reclamó Héctor; el líder de ese grupo. –Caminen todos hacia los edificios de estudio, sorprenderemos a los sangre pura, los mataremos y ya después…

— Ya después iremos por los humanos. –terminó de decir Rosaura, la segunda a cargo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Aidoy y Ruka iban hacia el edificio de estudios. Aquella noche se les había hecho tarde. Iban discutiendo sobre quién de los dos era más _íntimo_ de Kaname cuando de repente Ruka se detuvo en seco, mirando a lo lejos una sombra extraña que había visto.

— ¿Qué viste, Ruka? –preguntó Aidou lleno de duda.

Ruka aguzó su oído.

— No se escucha ningún corazón latiendo… -exclamó Ruka mirando la nada oscura. –Estoy segura de que vi a una persona, y si no se oyen corazones… quiere decir que fue un…

— ¿Un vampiro? –inquirió Aidou. –Ruka, investiguemos ahora mismo. Aidou aguzó el oído, pero tampoco escucho nada, tan solo el sonido del viento soplando… un segundo… el viento no sonaba igual a lo lejos… el viento se cortaba como detenido por algo… o por alguien… por personas… por un gran número de personas… -Vampiros. –exclamó Aidou. – ¿Qué hace tal cantidad de vampiros aquí? –los ojos del rubio se abrieron a su máxima expresión.

— ¿Será una rebelión o un ataque frontal? –inquirió Ruka.

— Hay que avisar, Ruka, ¡rápido!

**.**

**.**

— Oigan, nos vieron, esos vampiros de allá nos han visto. –anunció Vanessa.

— Nadie se mueva, ocúltense en la oscuridad. –ordenó Héctor. –Un segundo… se van, los vampiros se van… aun así nos han visto. Rosaura, utiliza tu neblina y escóndenos. Atacaremos todos juntos para que haya una probabilidad de éxito.

La neblina espesa les rodeó al grupo enseguida. Corrieron en dirección de Ruka y Aidou. Al darse cuenta de que los seguían, los vampiros de clase noble caminaron a paso más veloz, y luego, tuvieron que correr abiertamente por que eran muchos vampiros para enfrentarse. Sin previo aviso, la neblina espesa alcanzó a Ruka y Aidou.

— ¡Hanabusa! ¿Dónde estás? –grito Ruka asustada.

— ¡Ruka! ¡Ruk… agh! –Héctor apareció sin previo aviso detrás de Aidou y en cuestión de microsegundos, con sus uñas largas y filosas, apretó el cuello de Aidou con fuerza.

— ¡Hanabus…! – Ruka enseguida tropezó con algo. La vampira enseguida reconoció que era el aroma de Aidou. –Hanabusa… -Ruka se quedó casi en trauma al ver que lo que ella cogía entre sus manos era la cabeza de Aidou. Con terror y sus manos temblorosas, dejó caer la cabeza decapitada de su compañero. –A-aidou… -lloró.

De repente, todo el grupo se abalanzó sobre Ruka y, con ferocidad y deseo, empezaron a morderla por todas partes mientras ella gritaba… acabándose hasta la última gota de su sangre.

Alejada de sus compañeros, la vampira de cabello castaño claro y fleco liso; Vanessa, observaba aquel homicidio con incomodidad. Prefirió voltear a ver otro lado, no soportaba escuchar los gritos de auxilio ni ver las bocas manchadas de sangre de sus compañeros y sus dos superiores.

De repente, Héctor; el líder del grupo, se separó de los demás.

— ¡Alto todos! Debemos darnos prisa antes de que el olor a sangre se disperse. Todos a trabajar, a trabajar! –empezó a patear a quién no se alejaba del cadáver seco de Ruka.

Después de aquello, empezaron a avanzar hacia el edificio de clases por detrás. Se dividieron en dos grupos enseguida, uno comandado por Héctor y el otro por Rosaura.

Héctor y su mitad subieron por las paredes con la intención de entrar por los balcones. Mientras escalaban las paredes, Héctor daba instrucciones.

— Recuerden ir por Kaname antes que nada, él es nuestra prioridad. No tengan piedad con los vampiros nobles, Hinoto-sama los considera traidores por proteger a los sangre pura. Muy bien, estén listos, atacaremos en 3… 2…1 y…

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estudiar sobre ética en la noche era un total fastidio, más que eso, parecía que Yagari-sensei quería arrullarlos a propósito para después aventarles el borrador del pizarrón en la cara con tremenda fuerza para que se despertaran de un susto enorme.

De un momento a otro, las puertas del salón salió volando por los aires con violencia y, como demonios embravecidos, un grupo de vampiros neófitos entró a la fuerza, dando gritos de batalla.

Se apresuraron a atacar a los traidores nobles. Mientras tanto, Héctor se quedó sin pelear con nadie, buscando a Kaname con la mirada, sin embargo, no lo encontró, aquella noche al parecer no había asistido a clases para su mala suerte.

Yagari se apresuró a sacar dos revolver con balas especiales para matar vampiros y empezó a pelear contra ellos como el cazador de vampiros que era. Pero todos se movían rápido y no le daba tiempo de enfocar bien, además, podría lastimar a alguno de sus estudiantes vampiros… no era como si eso le importara, pero si lo hacía, las familias de los nobles y mucho más se le vendrían encima, así que…

— ¡Carajo! –maldijo Yagari cabreado. Dejó caer sus armas de cazador y peleó a mano limpia contra Héctor cuando lo vio muy quitado de la pena buscando a alguien. – ¿Quiénes son ustedes, maldito? ¡Dímelo! –le exigió Yagari a Héctor cuando el cazador lo tomó por el cuello y aventó contra una pared.

— Creo que sabes de antemano que no contestaré a eso, estúpido cazador. –sonrió Héctor con malicia, jadeando.

Algunos vampiros nobles estaban cayendo poco a poco… así también el grupo de Héctor.

**-o-o-o-o-**

— Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Héctor. –pensó Rosaura en voz alta, esperando la señal de refuerzo. –Katia, aún no sabemos nada de ellos, sube hacia la ventana y dime qué vez.

La vampira morena enseguida obedeció. Unos segundos después se dejó caer al suelo con perfección.

— Rosaura, ¡necesitan refuerzos a la voz de YA! ¡Los están aplastando! –informó Katia.

— ¡ENTREMOS YA, YAAA! –ordenó Rosaura colérica. ¿Cómo es que no había mandado a que comprobaran la situación desde antes?

Rápidamente el segundo grupo entró por la amplia ventana para ayudar a sus compañeros vampiros. Ante los refuerzos, la sangre de los vampiros nobles comenzó a salpicar por todo el salón de clases. Era una matanza sin igual y perfecta. Nadie podría ayudarlos, después de todo, la Academia estaba lejos de la sede de cazadores, y aun así, quien podría alertar a la asociación era el director Cross… pero no había de qué preocuparse, porque él tenía su casa lejos del edificio de clases. Todo estaba muy bien pensado.

Al pasar un rato, Yagari se encontró con que tenía una herida en una costilla y estaba sangrando mucho. No quería ni imaginarse su suerte, pues, aparte de estar sangrando, estaba rodeado por una lucha entre vampiros. Superespectacular. Moriría, lo sabía bien, pero al menos moriría disfrutando de su profesión de cazador con una sonrisa abierta.

Con Yagari fuera de combate, Héctor, Rosaura y Katia; los mejores neófitos, trabajaron en equipo y barrieron con la mitad de los nobles.

Al final solo quedaban Kain Akatsuki, Seiren, Rima, Shiki y un malherido Yagari que a regañadientes, era sostenido por una seria Seiren. Y de los vampiros de Hinoto quedaban Héctor, Rosaura, Katia y Vanessa, tan solo 4 de 87 que venían en un principio. Estaban en desventaja ahora, a pesar de que habían iniciado muy bien.

—Héctor, ¿qué hacemos? –le susurro Rosaura muy cansada.

— Katia, sácanos de aquí. –ordenó Héctor.

— ¡No escaparan! –grito Kain corriendo hacia ellos.

Katia entrelazó sus manos con las de sus demás compañeros y, de repente, desaparecieron en una especie de bruma negra que se disolvió enseguida. Kain se quedó a tan solo cero coma cuarenta y siete segundos de haber podido alcanzarlos.

Todo había terminado ahora, ¿verdad?

— Lo llevaré a la enfermería, Yagari-sensei. –le dijo Seiren con su característica seriedad.

— De ninguna manera. No necesito ayuda de un asqueroso vampiro. –Quitó el brazo de Seiren y se mantuvo en pie él solo, presionando la herida de su costilla para que no saliera más sangre. –Avisen de inmediato a Cross y Kuran. –ordenó Yagari antes de perder la conciencia.

**-o-o-o-o-**

El director Cross estaba en su oficina preparándose una taza de café para calentarse. Hacía mucho frío por la noche así que se prepararía el dichoso café y regresaría a la guardia que Cat le había asignado con cara de bruja.

Apenas iba a salir de su oficina para retomar su puesto de Prefecto temporal cuando Kain Akatsuki apareció frente a él.

— Oh, Akatsuki-kun, oyasuminasai –lo saludo sonriente.

— Director Cross, un grupo de vampiros desconocidos han atacado a la clase nocturna.

— ¡WHAT THE HELL?! –grito Cross tirando la taza de café.

— Me encargué de contarlos. Eran 87 vampiros, nos atacaron en dos grupos, cuatro de ellos lograron huir. Muchos estudiantes de la clase nocturna han muerto. Yagari-sensei está herido. –terminó de contar rápidamente.

— ¡Voy para allá! –grito Cross. –Akatsuki-kun, por favor busca a Kaname-kun enseguida, debe estar en los viejos calabozos. –musito para luego correr hacia el edificio de clases, dejando a Kain preguntándose por qué Kaname estaba en los viejos calabozos de la Academia.

**-o-o-o-o-**

De repente despertó porque tenía demasiada sed. Por fortuna siempre tenía una botella de agua al lado de su cama, así que no batallo en tener que levantarse. Cuando terminó, observo la cama vacía de su pequeña hermana. Con fastidio, puso los ojos en blanco.

— Nina. –gruño Avril, harta de que su hermana desapareciera de la cama por arte de magia casi todos los días. –Esto es demasiado. –Avril tomo su celular y marcó a su hermana. Enseguida sonó el tonito de Mario Bross que indicaba que el celular de Nina estaba en el cuarto. Avril estuvo a punto de causarse una úlcera del coraje cuando, de repente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

— Abre, Avril. Soy yo, Cat.

— ¿Cat? –la chica se apresuró a abrir la puerta. – ¿Qué sucede, Cat?

— Avril, se trata de Nina. –musito Cat con seriedad. –Tienes que venir conmigo.

— ¿De Nina? ¿Nina está bien? –preguntó preocupada.

— Bueno… el que este bien o mal depende de tu perspectiva. Será mejor que vayamos con el director y Kaname.

Salieron del edificio de los dormitorios del sol a paso apresurado. Avril iba tras Cat que caminaba como si la estuvieran siguiendo y con su espada púrpura en la mano, como esperando algún ataque, además, por más que Avril le preguntara por el paradero de Nina, Cat siempre le respondía que hasta que llegaran no le iba a decir nada.

Al llegar a los edificios de la clase nocturna bajaron por la azotea oscura unos escalones de madera vieja hasta llegar a un pasillo de celdas negras iluminadas con antorchas de fuego en las paredes. Avril se empezó a preguntar por qué justamente tenían que ir a los dormitorios de la luna. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Nina allí?

Recorrieron el pasillo y entraron por una antigua puerta de madera. Había unas escaleras más que bajar y luego aparecieron el director y Kaname. Se detuvieron a unos pasos de ellos.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué sucede? Esta por darme un infarto al corazón de tanto misterio. –dijo Avril preocupada.

— Avril-chan. Me disculpo ante ti sinceramente. – Kaname le hizo una reverencia a la joven, con expresión culpable. –Soy el causante de una desgracia para tu familia.

— Habla claro, Kaname, enserio estás asustándome. –Avril no soportaba más rodeos, quería que fuera lo que fuera se lo dijeran ya para que su alma descansara en paz.

— Nina-chan ha sido transformada en vampiro. –musitó Cross con la mirada abajo.

Avril se quedó como piedra al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué su pequeña hermana había sido convertida en vampiro? ¡En vampiro!

— Obsérvalo por ti misma. –le hablo Cat a un lado de ella. –Está en esa celda. –señaló.

Con inseguridad, Avril se aceró a la celda que le indicaron y vio a su hermana sentada en el suelo frío, cuando Nina levantó la vista hacia ella, Avril vio sus brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre.

— Gomen, Avril. –dijo Nina. –Siempre me meto en problemas y tú eres la que termina cargando con todo.

— ¿P-pero qué rayos sucedió? ¿Cómo pasó esto? –le interrogo Avril consternada.

— Salí en la noche a la cafetería. Un vampiro me atacó… estuve muerta en realidad, pero Zero me salvó, me convirtió en vampiro.

— ¡¿Y qué demonios hacías tú a esa hora en la cafetería?!

— Solo salí a comprar unas cosas… para aprovechar y ver si podía toparme con Zero-kun…

— ¡No me menciones a ese idiota! –le gritó sumamente enojada. – ¿Tú qué tienes que andar afuera comprando dulces a altas horas de la maldita noche? ¿Por qué tienes que andar tonteando con Zero todo el tiempo? ¡Mira lo que te ha pasado ahora por ser tan descuidada! ¡Y yo soy la que terminará preocupándose más por el problema que tú misma! ¡No sabes cuidarte! ¡No tienes responsabilidad de nada, Nina! ¿Qué crees que le voy a decir a papa ahora? ¡Él te dejo bajo mi cuidado!

— Pues no tienes que preocuparte tanto, hermana. Yo resolveré mi propio problema. –dijo Nina ahora de mal humor, dándole la espalda a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Me lo podrías explicar? –exclamo Avril con sarcasmo.

— Bueno… -interrumpió Cat. –Ahora que te has enterado, creo que lo mejor sería que descansaras un poco, para pensar mejor en lo que van a hacer.

— No tengo que pensarlo mucho, definitivamente mataré a Kiryu Zero… ¡y después a mi tonta hermana menor! –dijo Avril alejándose de allí a grandes pasos.

— Kaname-kun, ¿podrías asegurarte de que Avril-chan llegue con bien a su dormitorio? –dijo el director. El aludido asintió levemente y se encamino hacia donde Avril se había ido. –Akatsuki-kun, sigue cuidando de Nina, por favor. Y Cat-chan, tú deberías ir a ver a Yagari, está en la enfermería. Yo haré guardia en lo que resta de la noche.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname corrió un poco para darle alcance a Avril. La joven de cabello hasta los hombros se giró para ver quién la seguía y al ver a Kaname, decidió esperarlo.

— Me parece peligroso que camines sola por la noche, así que, por favor déjame acompañarte hasta tu dormitorio. –le pidió Kaname educadamente.

Sin decir nada, Avril asintió y continuó caminando. No tenía ganas de hablar.

— De verdad me siento responsable por lo que sucedió con tu hermana. –dijo el vampiro.

— No es tu culpa. –contestó Avril desganada. –Todo es responsabilidad de Nina. Siempre es tan temeraria y testaruda… Kaname, ¿Nina perderá el control ahora que es vampira?

— Cuando un vampiro despierta por primera vez, no tiene control sobre sí mismo, su instinto nato es buscar la sangre humana, pero, ese instinto se puede controlar, sea sangre pura o no. Todo depende de la voluntad que tenga la persona. Y permíteme decirte que tu hermana tiene voluntad, porque a estas alturas ya debería estar peleando por salir de la celda y beber sangre.

— Eso me tranquiliza mucho, gracias Kaname. –Avril le sonrió de medio lado, al menos un rayo de sol aparecía en su desafortunada vida. Ahora que Kaname lo pensaba, Avril había pasado por muchas cosas. Su padre biológico había muerto, luego su madre se había casado con un extraño y había tenido que compartir a su mama con una nueva hermana, después su madre había fallecido dejándola sola, dejándola sin un familiar de sangre directo… y ahora pasaba lo de Nina. Que mala suerte tenía esa chica… pero también qué fuerte era para haber sabido sobrellevar todo eso.

— Avril, cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites. –Kaname le puso una mano en el hombro al decir aquello. Avril asintió ligeramente, agradecida de tener a un amigo como él en esos momentos.

— De verdad gracias, Kaname. –le sonrió.

* * *

**Well, después de una eternidad he actualizado :) Mil disculpas! La uni ha sido pesada últimamente :( En recompensa hice el cap lo más largo que pude :) **

**El próximo cap ya esta en proceso, probablemente se llamará "Noche" :D**

**Que estén bien! Rápido respondo mis reviews:**

**LuKuran: Nee-chan! Espero que te haya gustado... perdóname por tanta matanza! sabes que lo mío es matar personajes :D jajaja Gracias por tu review anterior y por el MP! :) Tqm! **

**maty aritha y blukeila: Siempre regresaré! jaja tarde pero siempre regresaré con actualizaciones! jeje gracias por tu amable review! espero te haya gustado este cap! :)**

**Clopgame: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me hace feliz que te guste! :) Te prometo muchas escenas de Kaname y Avril! Promesa Otaku!**

**Prox actualización: Miércoles 14 del 2023... no se crean! del 2013! :) Los amo!**


	9. Noche

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está mi actualización :) Al terminar el cap tengo una importante aclaración del fic y una pregunta, bueno, los dejo leer. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Noche**

* * *

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Yagari-sensei estaba herido, lo habían llevado a la enfermería con urgencia. El corazón de Catherine latía desesperadamente, ella no sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué de aquella noticia la había sobresaltado tanto, pero justo en ese momento olvidó sus dudas al atravesar la puerta de la enfermería.

Enseguida se halló con algunos vampiros de la clase nocturna heridos de gravedad, como Seiren, Rima y otro que no recordaba su nombre, y en la última cama estaba un malhumorado Yagari por estar rodeado de vampiros, sentado y sin camisa mientras que dejaba a regañadientes que Shiki le vendara alrededor de la costilla lastimada. La venda tenía una ligera mancha de sangre pero al parecer el sensei estaba mucho mejor.

Cat se acercó rápidamente hacia él corriendo.

— Shiki, yo lo hago. –exclamó Cat mientras que el vampiro le dejaba la venda a ella. Enseguida ella comenzó a vendarlo. Yagari se incomodó un poco al sentir cómo la chica se acercaba mucho a él para poder darle la vuelta a la venda tras su espalda. – ¿Está bien, Yagari-sensei?

— Ah… sí. –respondió un poco nervioso. – ¿Tú dónde estabas? Se suponía que deberías haber estado vigilando. –inquirió, intentando desviar su nerviosismo.

— Gomen. Estaba encargándome de mis amigas; Avril y Nina. –musitó y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca.

— ¿Encargándote de tus amigas? ¿Pasó algo? –Yagari la miró con sospecha.

— Bueno, ya qué. Tarde o temprano vas a enterarte, ¿no? –dijo Cat, derrotada.

— ¿Enterarme de qué? Habla claro, Catherine. –le exigió, un poco molesto.

— Creo que el ataque que sufrió Nina tiene que ver con que hayan atacado a la clase nocturna.

— ¿Ataque que sufrió Nina? –Yagari entrecerró los ojos.

— Sí, una chica de la clase diurna. Ella recibió un ataque de un vampiro desconocido hace como poco. Su intención era asesinarla… como para crear una distracción.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que atacaron a una de las chicas que sabía el secreto de la clase nocturna? –Yagari no podía creerlo. Una chica muerta. Algo muy turbio había pasado en la academia Cross.

— Sí, bueno… pero ella no murió. Zero la… salvó. –Yagari la vio con confusión. –La transformó, Yagari-sensei.

— ¡¿Qué Zero hizo qué?! –gritó con fuerza, levantándose de la cama, perdiendo el control. – ¿Dónde carajos está ese chico? ¡Lo mataré ahora mismo!

— ¡Sensei! –Cat se puso frente a él y lo empujó hacia atrás, intentando detenerlo. –Debe calmarse, estamos en una situación peligrosa. –musito con voz preocupada. –Tenemos que pensar fríamente, por favor siéntese.

Respirando con desesperación y apretando los puños con fuerza, Yagari se sentó en la cama mientras sentía un profundo enojo hacia Zero. No podía creerlo de él. Yagari siempre había tenido altas expectativas de Zero… y ahora se enteraba que había mordido a una humana.

— Yagari-sensei, creo que el ataque de Nina fue para distraer a los prefectos de sus funciones como guardias de la escuela. –dijo Cat. – Alguien está contra la Academia Cross, y alguien que nos odia profundamente como para haber matado a más de la mitad de la clase nocturna.

El sensei se quedó pensando en ello. Era demasiada coincidencia que atacaran a la humana y que poco después atacaran a los vampiros estudiantes. Era dudoso, muy dudoso.

— Voy a descubrir que hay detrás de todo este ataque. –prometió Yagari.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Luego de estar un buen rato ocupado en la enfermería, el cazador de ojos azul cobalto se dirigió hacia donde Zero estaba encarcelado. El director le había dicho dónde lo tenían.

— Ten. –Yagari arrojó una cajetilla de pastillas dentro de la celda donde Zero se encontraba sentado.

— No soy un perro. –se quejó el peli-plateado cuando la cajita asesto contra su frente.

— Pues yo creo que sí. Porque solo un perro que no tiene conciencia hace tonterías como las tuyas. –exclamó con acidez, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

— No había otra manera de salvarla y lo sabe, Yagari-sensei. –musito Zero.

— Dejarla morir habría sido mejor opción que dejarla convertida en un monstruo chupa sangre.

Ante aquello Zero no supo qué responder y se quedó callado.

— Catherine tuvo que ir a dar el informe a la asociación. Aún no sé si les dirá sobre ti y la chica Arklay.

— ¿Usted cree que les diga?

— No lo sé. Sabes que Catherine no perdona los actos de vampirismo. Creo que ella tiene cierto interés en ti, no ha querido venir aquí para hablar contigo, ni siquiera te menciona.

"_¿Por mí?"_ se preguntó Zero mentalmente. _"Cat, espero no haberte lastimado con esto."_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Catherine Ouróboros viajaba en un auto negro, exactamente en la parte de atrás. El chofer manejaba tranquilamente por un camino medio viejo. La joven se dedicaba a ver la lluvia ligera tras el cristal de la ventana con suma concentración hasta que de repente sintió que el auto se detenía. Rápidamente preguntó al cochero qué era lo que pasaba y él le señaló a una joven de cabello castaño claro y fleco liso parada frente al auto.

La cazadora, un poco molesta de que interrumpieran su camino, bajó del auto.

— Oye, tú, ¿quieres morir joven? –le dijo a la suicida. Cat la miró más detenidamente y enseguida Rángiku salió de la mano de la cazadora, lista para atacar si era necesario.

— Gomené, mi nombre es Vanessa, del ejercito de vampiros que ayer atacó a la Academia Cross.

— ¿Y te atreves a ponerte frente a mí? –vociferó enojada.

— ¡Matte! Vine a proponerte una alianza.

— Yo no trato con vampiros. –musito con una mirada desdeñosa hacia la vampira.

— Pero quieres saber quién lidera todo ese ejército, ¿no es verdad, Catherine?

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? –preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres saber quién es la líder de todo esto? Su nombre es Hinoto Kohinata. –dijo Vanessa haciendo callar a Cat. –Y tiene a más de 200 vampiros bajo sus órdenes. Y yo sé cuál es su poder y todo lo relacionado con el tiempo y los sucesos de ahora y el futuro porque soy… una vidente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

— Estás muy rebelde últimamente, Gabriel. Ni siquiera has querido salir de caza con tus hermanos. –lo reprendía Hinoto mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Pese a que Gabriel no decía nada, agrego — ¿No vas a decir nada?

Gabriel siguió con su mutismo, no tenía ganas de hablar. _"¿Hermanos? Ellos no son mis hermanos…"_

— ¡Contéstale a Hinoto-sama! –le grito Vincent, el pelirrojo.

— Vincent, no te ordene que hablaras. –Hinoto abrió sus ojos verdes y lo miro con enojo. –Prosiguiendo, Gabriel, desde que te encontraste con tu hermana has estado diferente, no… no fue tu hermana, fue la muerte de tu madre, ¿no es verdad? La reciente muerte de tu madre te ha puesto muy pensativo, Gabriel. Resuélvelo inmediatamente y prosigue con tu misión de traer a tu hermana como parte de mi ejército. Rángiku es una espada excepcional…

"Una espada que con un solo roce puede matar hasta un sangre pura" pensó Hinoto secretamente. Nadie debía saber el verdadero poder de la espada antigua.

—Puedes retirarte, Gabriel.

Vincent enseguida se colocó a un lado de su ama. Él sabía que una noble como Hinoto jamás voltearía a verlo a un simple vampiro como él… pero la esperanza no quería irse de su corazón, la esperanza de que Hinoto al menos lo notara con otros ojos, por eso siempre se quedaría junto a ella, obedeciéndola en todo.

— Vince… el primer ataque…

— Gomen, Hinoto-hime, sé que todo salió mal…

— No, Vincent, salió como esperaba. –sonrió Hinoto con sus labios pálidos como la misma nieve. –Los vampiros que se aliaron con los humanos ahora saben que tienen un enemigo. Definitivamente, lo humanos caerán como los esclavos que siempre debieron ser. Es solo un planeta, Vincent, es una guerra silenciosa entre dos especies; vampiros y humanos, y dentro del mundo de los vampiros hay otra guerra aún más silenciosa, los sangre pura contra los vampiros normales. ¿Quiénes son ellos para estructurarnos como animales?

— No son nadie, Hinoto-hime. –exclamó Vincent con su voz fría. Hinoto sonrió al escuchar lo que quería.

**-o-o-o-o-**

— ¿Vidente?

— Sí. -dijo la vampira. -Cuando toco a una persona, puedo ver el futuro que le rodea. Pero necesariamente tengo que tocar a esa persona para poder ver si no cambia su futuro.

— ¿Y más de 200 dices? –Cat abrió grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa.

— Y van en aumento. –lamentó Vanessa. – Hinoto está convirtiendo a muchos humanos en sus súbditos. Ella misma los convierte para que no se conviertan en nivel E, para poder usarlos bien.

— ¿Ella sabe que desertaste del ejército?

— Ella no sabe nada. –negó Vanessa. –Y creo que esa es otra razón más para hacer la alianza, ¿no crees? Te podría servir como espía.

— ¿Espía? –Cat rió. – ¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

— Escucha, yo no pedí ser un vampiro, Hinoto me convirtió a la fuerza. Yo no quiero que haya guerras ni más muertes, solo quiero que esto acabe y vivir en paz.

Cat lo analizó por un momento y se decidió que era mejor llamar a su colega Yagari. Buscó el celular en el bolsillo del saco y le marcó a su sensei.

— Ohayo, Yagari-sensei, verá… ¿Dónde está ahora?... Entiendo, ¿cree que pueda venir por donde está el viejo parque Bettybell? Es que tengo algo importante que decirle… le juro que es importante… vale, lo espero aquí.

No faltaba mucho para llegar al parque oscuro y decadente. La lluvia se había convertido en una llovizna ligera así que la vampira y la cazadora no necesitaron de un paraguas o algún refugio.

— ¡Por aquí, sensei! –le grito Cat al ver que Yagari bajaba de un auto azul.

— Catherine, estás con una vampira. –le anunció Yagari a unos metros de llegar a ella.

— Sí, lo sé. Se llama Vanessa, dice que es miembro activo del ejercito de vampiros que ataco la Academia Cross.

— ¿Nani? ¿Eso es verdad? –Yagari volteó con la castaña y ésta asintió solemnemente. –Dime quién está detrás de todo esto. –le exigió.

— La líder de la rebelión se llama Hinoto Kohinata. –informó Cat. –Además, Vanessa quiere hacer una alianza con nosotros, está dispuesta a ser una espía con tal de que atrapemos a Hinoto.

— ¿El viejo clan de vampiros nobles Kohinata? –dijo Yagari. –Siempre supe que la única sobreviviente armaría algún jaleo. Su familia fue asesinada por sangre puras.

— Precisamente la lucha de Hinoto es para destruir las clases sociales entre los vampiros, para hacer eso es obvio que necesita eliminar a los sangre puras. –dijo Vanessa.

— Y ahora que lo sabe, ¿qué hacemos, Yagari-sensei? –inquirió Cat.

— Bueno, llevemos a esta chica a la asociación para comentar su caso y compartir toda la información.

Vanessa asintió y se adelantó al auto en donde venía Cat. La cazadora también iba a emprender el rumbo cuando de repente Yagari la detuvo del brazo.

— ¿Yagari-sensei? –ella volteo, viéndolo con confusión por lo que acababa de hacer.

— Ten más cuidado, Catherine. De un momento a otro ya te hiciste amiga de una vampira que se cruzó por tu camino.

— ¿Eh?

— No deberías exponerte tanto. –él le soltó el brazo y le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa preocupada, luego caminó hacia su propio auto dejándola muy confundida.

"_¿Qué me habrá querido decir Yagari-sensei realmente?" _pensó ella mentalmente mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Gabriel se encontraba caminando por una calle estrecha y empedrada llena de casas semi abandonadas y de ladrillos viejos. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos pensaba en todo lo que se había desencadenado en aquel último año.

Para empezar, ya de por sí era rebelde, se volvió más cuando se convirtió en vampiro. Pero solo lo había hecho por una cosa: su madre.

Llevaba años buscando al culpable que había condenado a su madre a una muerte segura. No lo encontró hasta que decidió que si como cazador no podía dar con él, tal vez como vampiro sí.

Flash Back:

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? –una joven pelirroja se acercó a él con un paraguas en medio de un tremendo aguacero._

_- N-no. –tartamudeó él. Volteó a verla, tenía los ojos rojos. Era una joven vampira muy hermosa de rostro oriental. Demasiado bella considerando que era un monstruo chupa sangre._

_- No debiste salir de tu casa. La noche es peligrosa._

_- Debía hacerlo. Soy una carga._

_- Te vez muy débil. –lo observó fríamente. –Yo podría hacerte más fuerte._

_- ¿Más fuerte? –Gabriel la vio con los ojos iluminados._

_- Sí. Me llamo Hinoto. –le tendió su delgada mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie._

Fin Flash Back.

Gabriel frunció el ceño al recordar aquello. Desde hace 3 años estaba buscando al vampiro que poco a poco le robo la vida a su madre. Tanto él como su padre y hermana llevaban buscando al culpable y ahora más después de la reciente muerte de Kekkai desde hace casi medio mes.

Después de todo, él tenía la culpa de la ruptura con su familia cuando escapó de casa. Su madre entró en una depresión profunda cuando él no cruzó palabra con ella, de repente un día se hizo amiga de un vampiro que juraba estar contra su naturaleza, un vampiro que decía querer cambiar. Kekkai le abrió las puertas de su casa aún ante las negativas y reclamos de su marido e hija. Finalmente, después de unos meses, el vampiro cayó en la tentación y mordió a la señora Ouróboros… y escapó asustado, sabiendo que se había echado como enemigo a una familia de cazadores.

Cuando Gabriel, en aquel entonces, escucho aquello, dedicó su vida a buscar venganza.

Catherine siempre le había echado la culpa de todo a Gabriel, cada que estaba solo, el joven vampiro de cabello negro recordaba las palabras de su hermana_: "Eras débil, Gabriel, por eso te convertiste en vampiro, cobarde… solo haz causado sufrimiento a nuestra familia… todo es culpa tuya… el que mama haya metido a un vampiro en la familia como para sentir que tú estabas en casa… "_

Miró al cielo oscuro rogando porque su tortura acabara algún día no muy lejano.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Catherine miraba el firmamento oscuro por el ventanal grande de la asociación de cazadores. Pensaba en su madre; Kekkai Ouróboros, al igual que su hermano en algún otro punto de la ciudad, como si sus mentes se conectaran por medio del sufrimiento de la noche. Retomo su camino hacia las celdas para vampiros que había en la asociación de cazadores, en uno de los compartimentos estaba Vanessa.

— Vanessa, confirmaron la alianza. –le informó con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! –se alegró la vampira.

— En un momento vendrá un compañero, te colocaremos un sello de restricción y un identificador en la piel. Luego de que te suelten, deberás regresar con Hinoto para no levantar sospechas, investiga qué está planeando y háznoslo saber.

— Entendido. –asintió enérgicamente. –Gracias, Catherine.

La pelinegra de cabello recogido solo asintió y regreso por donde vino.

— Ella no parece mala. –pensó en voz alta. – Mamá… ¿así es como tu empezaste a confiar en los vampiros? Si es así, entonces no debo seguir como voy… tengo que ser más seria con Vanessa, y con Nina también… y con Zero.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Avril decidió no ir a clases esa mañana. Había estado pensando toda la noche en la situación de su hermana Nina.

"_Tal vez lo mejor sea irnos de aquí"_ se dijo en su fuero interno.

Se puso unos jeans, unas botas y una blusa ligera de manga larga color azul marino, después salió de su habitación. Iría a ver a Nina un momento, quería ver qué le parecía irse de la Academia Cross que tantos problemas les había causado ya.

Mientras caminaba fuera del edificio de su dormitorio y se sentaba sobre una banquilla, era observada a lo lejos por unos ojos color caramelo. Kaname estaba apoyando la espalda contra el tronco grueso de un árbol siendo escondido por la naturaleza del lugar. Cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en Avril, se empezaba a preguntar desde cuándo no había pensado en Yuki. ¿Medio mes? ¿O acaso era más?

Él sabía que los problemas con la Academia Cross eran los que le tenían muy ocupado, pero así también Avril Arklay.

Últimamente salía de su dormitorio en el día para topársela por "casualidad" y también la casualidad se prestaba a que los días estuvieran nublados para que saliera sin ninguna preocupación.

Avril era amable, alegre y muy valiente al enfrentar tantas cosas a su corta edad… pero sobre todo, era una humana. Una humana completamente, y él un vampiro, un rey de los vampiros.

Kaname quería acercarse a ella en ese momento, ella estaba sola y necesitaba un apoyo con todo lo que estaba pasando con su hermana Nina…

Bien, había decidido a acercarse y dio un paso para luego detenerse por completo… Cuando estuviera frente a ella, ¿qué es lo que le diría? Nunca había sentido tanta inseguridad en su vida, Avril podría decirle de buenas a primeras que le dijera la razón de porqué la acosaba tanto, pero dudaba, tal vez Avril ya sabía que a Kaname le gustaba observarla, pero por prudencia y respeto no se lo decía.

¿De verdad Avril se daba cuenta de todo?

— Kaname. –saludó Avril con su voz amable, asustando al vampiro de inmediato al darse cuenta de que ella ahora estaba frente a él. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

— Ah… esto… Hola, Avril. –dijo él intentando sonar calmado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –sonrió.

— Se supone. –bajó la mirada. –Pero el dormitorio de la luna solo me hace recordar la muerte de mis compañeros. De Hanabusa, de Ruka…

— Entiendo. Lamento mucho sus muertes. –Avril le tomo la mano y la apretó, en señal de que lo acompañaba en su dolor. Aquel tacto provoco en Kaname una media sonrisa. –Parece que esta Academia estaba bien antes de que mi hermana y yo llegáramos. Es como si hubiésemos traído la mala suerte a este lugar. –rió levemente. Kaname la igualo.

— No, no lo creo así, Avril. –negó él.

— ¿Sabes? He pensado mucho en irme de aquí… con mi hermana, claro.

Al oír eso Kaname se tensó de inmediato.

— ¿Irte? –preguntó inmediatamente, viéndola con suma impresión. –Pero, Avril… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? –repitió la pregunta con un deje de sarcasmo. –Mira todo lo que nos ha pasado, Kaname. Creo que estoy decidida.

— De todas formas tú no puedes irte. –musitó Kaname enojado, poniéndose frente a ella, acorralándola contra el tronco del árbol.

— ¿De qué hablas? –Avril, molesta de que tomara esas acciones, intentó quitarse las manos del vampiro de los hombros a la fuerza.

— Las hermanas Arklay no pueden abandonar la Academia Cross porque saben el secreto de la clase nocturna. –le dijo Kaname con brusquedad. –Tienen que estar bajo vigilancia.

Avril no supo qué decir a eso. Era cierto, Kaname tenía razón. Pero aun así no le había gustado la manera en que se había comportado ni la forma en que se lo había dicho.

— Pues… pues yo no pedí saber ese secreto, ¡No es culpa de nosotras! –lo empujo. –Es la culpa del director y tuya que a mi hermana y a mí nos pasen estas cosas, ¡esta academia no debería existir para empezar! –grito sumamente enojada y corrió para alejarse de Kaname.

— ¡Avril! –escucho que la llamaba.

De repente choco contra alguien alto, pero no se cayó. Cuando Avril volteó para ver quién era se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kaname.

— ¿Cómo…? –Ella iba a preguntarle que cómo había llegado tan rápido, pero fue interrumpida por la voz del vampiro. Él la sujeto de los brazos.

— Avril, lo siento, no sé qué me sucedió. No quiero que te vayas de la Academia, no quiero que te alejes de mí…

— Basta, ¡basta! Suéltame, Kaname. –forcejeó Avril. A pesar de la petición de ella, Kaname se inclinó para alcanzar a besarla. Las quejas de Avril Arklay quedaron silenciadas de inmediato por aquél beso cálido e inesperado. Duraron así por al menos un minutos cuando Kaname se separó lentamente, observando el rostro de Avril sonrojado.

Ella tenía la mirada al suelo, no podía ver a Kaname directamente, la vergüenza albergaba en ella.

— ¿Yo te gusto? –le dijo Kaname con desfachatez.

— ¡N-no! –grito con tartamudez y se fue corriendo nuevamente. Ésta vez Kaname no la siguió, solo se quedó pensando en lo que había sentido cuando la beso y en la posibilidad de que ella sintiera algo por él. Solo tenía un par de cosas seguras, 1: que no permitiría que Avril se fuera de la Academia, y 2: que todo de ella le gustaba mucho.

¿Acaso Kaname se había enamorado? ¿El recuerdo de Yuki Kuran había sido superado por Avril Arklay?

**-o-o-o-o-**

Nina miraba a su cuidador de pelo naranja. Lo veía cabizbajo todo el tiempo, empezaba a preguntarse si tendría algún problema grave.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó a Kain Akatsuki.

— Guarda silencio. –ordenó sin voltearla a ver.

Ruka había muerto… Kain aún no lograba que su cabeza lo procesara del todo, así como tampoco podía aceptar aún la muerte de su primo Aidou. ¿Por qué había ocurrido todo eso en una sola noche? Kain quería estar donde sus dos personas más queridas habían ido… pero lo cierto es que también tenía un deber en aquel momento: encontrar a los responsables del ataque y vengar la muerte de su amada Ruka y de Aidou.

Unos pasos lo devolvieron a la realidad. Alguien se acercaba a la celda de Nina Arklay. Cuando la figura alta llegó hasta la luz tenue, Kain descubrió que era Zero Kiryu.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tan rápido te soltaron? –lo molestó Kain con su rostro serio y un poco apático.

— ¿Quién es? –pregunto Nina a Kain, pero su respuesta llegó cuando vio a Zero frente a su celda. Rápidamente se levantó para acercarse lo más que pudo al peli-plata.

— ¡Zero-kun! –sonrió Nina ampliamente, feliz de verlo. Zero se había dado cuenta de que ella siempre se ponía feliz con su sola presencia, a pesar de que la tratara con indiferencia. ¿Por qué la chica seguía siendo tan amable con él?

— Gomen. –pronunció Zero. –No debí hacerte eso.

— Pero, Zero-kun, ¡me salvaste!

— No. Solo te traje problemas con lo que hice. Lo lamento.

Nina aminoró gradualmente su sonrisa al ver que los ojos violetas de él no volteaban a verla.

— Yo iré a dar una vuelta para que hablen. –dijo Kain, yéndose de allí, no quería ser parte de sus líos de faldas.

— Creí que lo habías hecho porque te importaba. –murmuró Nina con desilusión. –Sé sincero, dime por qué lo hiciste. ¿Por lastima?

— No, jamás por eso. –negó. –Realmente no lo sé exactamente, puede que solo haya sido un impulso por salvarte. O tal vez no quería estar yo solo...

— Demo, Zero-kun, nunca has estado solo. –exclamó Nina. –El director es como un padre para ti, Yagari-sensei también… y aunque no me agrade mucho, Cat también ha estado contigo. Además, tienes también a Avril y a mí.

— Bueno, será mejor que no cuentes más a Avril y Cat, creo que ahora me odian. Y de todas formas… nada cambiará nunca, no tengo a nadie que llene el vacío que he tenido desde que mis padres murieron… la herida jamás se irá.

— Yo daré todo por hacerte feliz, Zero-kun.

— No tengo a nadie que llene el vacío, ¿no lo entiendes, Nina? A nadie.

La pequeña sonrisa que aún anidaba en Nina se rompió en mil pedazos. Zero no la quería ni un poco, no la apreciaba…

— Zero-kun, sé que no lleno tu vacío... demo, ¡yo te quiero! Y si un día me aceptas… te estaré esperando. Yo sé que no puedes modificar el corazón a tu voluntad, por eso esperaré, porque tengo esperanza, Zero-kun.

Los ojos malva de él la miraron con sorpresa, aún después de todo ella no se rendiría. Quería sentir lo mismo que esa chica, quería corresponderle y olvidarse de todo, ser feliz con ella, pero como la misma Nina había dicho; no puedes modificar el corazón a tu voluntad simplemente por que sí.

— No quisiera decepcionarte, Nina. Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti.

— ¡Puedes hacerlo! –sonrió ella, recuperando su alegría. –Llámame Nina-chan desde ahora.

— ¿Eh? ¿Solo eso?

— Sí, con solo eso me harás muy feliz, Zero-kun.

El peli-plata sonrió de medio lado.

— Como quieras… Nina-chan.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro regresaba al interior de su dormitorio sumamente enojada consigo misma y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡Estúpido Kaname! ¡Estúpido beso! ¡Estúpidas circunstancias!

Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta tan fuerte que cualquiera podría jurar que se había escuchado una explosión. ¿Por qué se había quedado con mutismo parcial cuando estuvo frente a Kaname?

— ¡Se merecía una cachetada bien fuerte! ¡Atrevido! –mascullaba entre dientes mientras marcaba en el celular a Cat.

— ¡Oooohayo, Avril! Voy saliendo de la asociación de cazadores, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –contestó Cat del otro lado.

— ¿Y ahora tú porqué tan contenta?

— Sucede que Yagari-sensei me invito un desayuno con mucha mucha azúcar… oye, ¿no es hora de clase? ¡Dioses! ¡Te saltaste las clases, rebelde! –rió Cat.

— Sí… bueno. ¿No deberías estar también en clase?

— Tengo otros deberes, no olvides que también soy cazadoraaa!

— Deja de hablar de esa forma, me asustas.

— Vale, vale. Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas?

— Solo quería platicar con alguien normal…

— ¡Jajaja! Pues entonces te equivocaste de número Avril.

— ¡Catherine!

— Ya, ya, era broma. Dime qué pasó.

— Cat… estoy confundida. Tú dices que Kaname no es un tipo de confiar y yo siempre te decía que estabas equivocada… demo, él me… este… Ok, lo diré rápido, ¡él me beso!

— ¡¿WTF?! Estúpidos vampiros, ¿creen que pueden hacer lo que les plazca con las vidas humanas? –gruño Cat cambiando de estado de ánimo demasiado rápido, algo que preocupo severamente a Avril. –En cuanto llegue a la Academia… y… tare con mis pr… manos… Av… es… ldito Kanam…

De repente empezó a haber interferencia.

— ¿Cat? –Avril se asomó por la ventana. Una tormenta eléctrica se aproximaba. –Estoy harta de la temporada de lluvias. –exclamó Avril con pesadez, colgando el celular. Solo esperaba que Cat no fuera tan extremista e hiciera algo con Kaname.

Avril volvió a recordar ese beso… Kaname le gustaba, pero él vivía bajo el recuerdo de Yuki Kuran, ella no era nada a comparación de aquella chica, ella solo era una humana. Eso la desanimó un poco.

— Si tan solo fuera vampira… -pensó Avril. – ¡Ay, pero qué estoy diciendo! ¡Soy una ocurrente! –negó con la cabeza y mejor se puso a terminar su libro, intentando sacar a Kaname de su mente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

La noche había caído nuevamente. No habría clase nocturna, estaba suspendida. Yagari debía estar en reposo debido a su herida de la costilla, además de que en la noche era cuando más tenían que tomar precauciones.

Los prefectos normalmente hacían guardia juntos o se separaban planeando juntos dividiéndose la Academia, pero esa noche Cat no buscó a Zero, ni siquiera sabía si ya lo habían dejado salir y no le interesaba. Estaba muy enojada con él por lo que había hecho.

De todas formas, Yagari la había convencido de que no dijera nada de Zero y Nina ante la asociación, le prometía que él mismo castigaría a Zero.

— Estúpido poder de convencimiento. –se quejó Cat recordando que la había sobornado con un desayuno grande.

Tenía entendido que Kaname junto a Kain estaban ayudando a la guardia aquella noche. Por el bien de su cara, más le valía a Kaname no encontrarse con la prefecta Ouróboros, ya que ésta tenía ganas de propinarle una buena golpiza por, según ella, haber mancillado la inocencia de su amiga Avril al besarla.

De repente, al cruzar una esquina, choco contra alguien.

— Gomen. –escucho la voz de Zero. – Cat. –la llamó él, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de su compañera. – Sé que estas furiosa, demo… -intentaba explicarle.

Ella le dirigió una mirada gélida, con indiferencia quitó su mirada de Zero y pasó de él, ignorándolo olímplicamente.

— Ah, ¿ahora es la ley del hielo? –repuso él con seriedad y la siguió. Cat continuó con su mutismo a pesar de todo. –Cat, Yagari-sensei dijo que no me denunciaste a la asociación de cazadores, ontoni arigato. –volteó a verla pero Cat siguió ignorándolo. – Cathy… -exclamó él para molestarla, pues sabía que odiaba que le dijeran así, y luego le tomo la mano y la estiró para detenerla.

— ¡Don't touch me! –gritó ella con fuerza, zafándose de él. Zero se quedó sorprendido ante su violenta reacción. –No me vuelvas a tocar, vampiro. –le amenazó con el ceño fruncido y sin una pizca de amabilidad. –Tú y yo no somos amigos, así que no me hables más que para el trabajo, ¿se entiende?

Cat se volvió rápidamente y continuó su camino, dejando a Zero solo.

De repente, Zero empezó a sentir un frío glacial en su corazón… observó cómo Catherine se perdía entre la oscuridad. Le había dolido que ella le dijera eso, quería que todo con ella volviera a estar bien… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto que Cat se alejara de él?

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname se encontraba haciendo la guardia de noche con Cat, pero se habían separado para poder abarcar más áreas. De repente el castaño pasó por el lugar donde había besado a Avril e instintivamente sonrió al recordar la escena. La castaña de cabello corto no dejaba su mente en paz.

El corazón ya no le dolía como antes, no se sentía desanimado ni con las ideas suicidas que antes había tenido, había encontrado un puerto seguro en dónde estar, una luz que iluminaría su oscuro camino... solo había un problema, ella era una humana y él un vampiro sangre pura. Por supuesto que eso a Kaname no le importaba.

— Avril... -suspiró el rey de los vampiros.

* * *

**Según yo este capítulo está largo, ¿es verdad? :)**

**Y bueno, respecto a la aclaración importante, es esta: Pues resulta que ayer estaba viendo el anime de VK para recordar algunos detalles de la serie y me di cuenta que solo los vampiros sangre pura pueden convertir a otros en vampiros, pero los demás vampiros no, osea que Zero no pudo haber convertido a Nina! D: Y dije: nah, es fanfiction y todo lo puede XP así que en este fanfic cualquier vampiro puede convertir a un humano en vampiro, fin. :)**

**La pregunta es esta: ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Zero?**

**a) Nina Arklay: De estatura pequeña. Su piel es apiñonada y su cabello es liso y le llega a los hombros. Es la hermana menor de Avril y era una humana, hasta que fue convertida en vampiro.**

**b) Catherine "Cat" Ouróboros: De estatura promedio. Su piel es blanca, su cabello es negro semi-ondulado y siempre lo lleva recogido. Ella es cazadora de vampiros y prefecta de la Academia Cross.**

**.**.**.**

**Gracias por los favs y follows :) Y ahora los reviews X3**

**LuKuran: Gracias por dejar tu amable review! Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior :) Una se esfuerza en que quede bien jajaja Haber qué te pareció éste cap :)**

**alejandra li: Hola! Bienvenida al fanfic :) Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review :) Lo siento por lo de Aidou :( jeje**

**Es todo, cuídense y nos vemos pronto! Voten por Nina o Cat, ok? :)**


	10. Corazón activo

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Corazón activo**

* * *

Sakurata Vanessa iba de camino a la vieja mansión Kohinata.

"_¡Yosh! Ahora estoy ayudando a la asociación de cazadores, debo esforzarme en darles información sobre las visiones que tenga de Hinoto-san… demo, no puedo evitar tener un poco de miedo, ser espía es algo peligroso."_ Pensaba ella un poco preocupada.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión soltó un gritito de susto al ver a Hinoto frente a ella, quién, al verla sobresaltada por su presencia, Hinoto levantó una ceja, dudando de ella.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Sakurata? No he ordenado que salgas. –musito la china.

— Gomen… etto… - _"Vamos, ¡no te pongas en evidencia!"_ pensaba en su fuero interno, intentando calmarse. Enseguida se aclaró la garganta. –Gomen, Hinoto-sama, salí a pasear un momento, me sentía muy encerrada. –dijo nuevamente, esta vez con voz clara y firme.

— Oh, bueno… no vuelvas a salir sin mi autorización. Es peligroso que andes por allí afuera cuando la asociación de cazadores busca vampiros sospechosos que hayan participado en el ataque a la academia Cross. Es peligroso salir ahora, Sakurata, así que no lo hagas, no me gustaría perderte. –musito Hinoto con seriedad y un trasfondo de preocupación. Después, Hinoto prosiguió a salir por la puerta. –Estaré en el portal, no tardo en regresar. –le aviso a Vanessa y ésta asintió un poco trabada.

Las palabras de Hinoto resonaron en la cabeza de Vanessa. "Es peligroso salir ahora, Sakurata, así que no lo hagas, no me gustaría perderte."

¿Hinoto se preocupaba por los vampiros que le servían?

— Sakurata. –la sobresaltó la voz glacial y gruesa de Vincent; el alto pelirrojo de cabello crispado.

— ¿S-sí, Vincent-san?

— ¿Hinoto salió?

— Hai-Hai. Ella dijo que estaría en el portal de la mansión, que no tardaba en entrar.

Vincent se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta y se dio media vuelta para irse.

— Vincent-san… -lo detuvo Vanessa y él volteó. – Hinoto-sama me ha dicho que… ella me dijo: Es peligroso salir ahora, que no saliera, que no le gustaría perderme.

— Sé lo que todo el mundo piensa de ella… de Hinoto. –declaró Vincent con aire ausente. – Que a ella no le importa nada con tal de acabar con los sangre-puras. Pero… pienso que ella encontró algo más en el momento de ejecutar su venganza. Encontró compañía, Saku. Encontró a Rosaura, Héctor, Miguel, Gabriel, Franco y a ti, Sakurata. –sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. –Ella está dudando… puedo sentirlo.

— ¿Crees que ella, por alguna razón, pueda renunciar a su venganza?

— No lo sé, tú eres la vidente. –respondió Vincent para después seguir su camino, dejando a una pensativa Vanessa.

Enseguida escuchó que la puerta se abría y vio que era Hinoto. La vampiresa de pelirrojo cabello liso y vestiduras negras y rudas pasó por un lado de ella y accidentalmente le rozó la mano.

Aquel pequeño y accidental contacto detonó en Vanessa una visión.

En su mente vio pequeños flashes uno tras otros, con imágenes desoladoras y sangrientas: cuerpos destrozados por doquier, lluvia fría que caía en la noche y una oscuridad eterna. Vio a Hinoto parada sobre una pila de cadáveres.

Esa visión la asustó demasiado, ¿qué significaba? Era obvio que Hinoto no iba a detener su venganza, pero aun así, ¿por qué visionó eso? ¿Acaso era que la asociación de cazadores no iba a poder con ella?

Aun así, no podía asegurar nada, el futuro era incierto y cambiante.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Catherine Ouróboros se definía por ser una chica divertida, sarcástica, pero sobre todo por no ser una persona que demostrara afecto. Su amiga Avril lo sabía bien, así que cuando la vio más seria de lo normal en clase, supo enseguida que algo le pasaba.

Cuando el timbre de salida al receso sonó, Avril esperó a que Cat se moviera, pero ésta se mantuvo en su lugar, con el rostro distraído, seguramente muy pérdida en sus pensamientos. Avril notó que Zero se acercaba a donde ellas estaban.

— Será mejor que no te acerques más de lo necesario, Kiryu. –lo amenazó Avril. –No te aseguro que tu cara salga bien librada de mis filosas uñas… te desprecio por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana. –musito mirándolo con los ojos entornados con coraje.

— ¿Hubieras preferido verla muerta, Arklay? –inquirió Zero, llamándola por su apellido.

— No, no quería verla muerta… pero tampoco quería verla convertida en una vampiro. Si antes hubiera sabido que tú eras uno de ellos, jamás hubiera permitido que Nina se acercara a ti, que se ilusionara contigo. ¡Mentiroso! ¿Por qué tienes que estar en la clase diurna? ¡No te corresponde!

— Arklay, tú no sabes nada de mí… así que no hagas prejuicios por ti misma. –objetó Zero fríamente.

— Y no me interesa saber nada de ti… lo único que me interesa es mi hermana menor que se enredó con un tarado que la convirtió en vampiro. –dijo, enojada.

— También deberías estar reclamándole a tu amiguita Cat, ella también sabía todo. –refutó Zero, cruzado de brazos.

La mirada colérica de Avril pasó a Cat, quién seguía sentada en su sitio, cabizbaja.

— ¿Cat? –Avril cambió su mirada de furia total a una de preocupación. De repente, Cat estaba más pálida que el papel. – ¿Estás bien?

— Vaya, muy conveniente hacerse la enferma… -decía Zero.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Kiryu! –le gruño Avril, acercándose más a su amiga. – ¿Cat?

—… no me siento bien. –respondió Cat con suma debilidad en su voz y con los ojos medio cerrados. –Tengo frío… -La prefecta intentó levantarse y cuando lo hizo se fue de lado hasta caer al suelo sin que Avril pudiera reaccionar para intervenir.

Enseguida tanto Avril como Zero corrieron hacia la desmayada.

— Está muy pálida. –acoto Zero.

— ¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta. –exclamó Avril con sumo sarcasmo.

Zero enseguida levantó en brazos a la pelinegra.

— La llevaré a la enfermería, ¿Me acompañas, Arklay? –preguntó el peli-plata.

— Bueno, todo sea por Cat. –se encogió de hombros. –Además, no vaya ser que en el camino conviertas a mi amiga en un vampiro. –dijo para molestar al joven, el cuál gruñó enojado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

El director Cross acababa de hablar de un asunto con Kaname y ahora que parecía tener la aprobación de todos, iba bajando a los calabozos para darle una noticia importante a Nina Arklay.

— ¡Director! –grito Nina sorprendida de tener visita. Enseguida se acercó a los barrotes de la celda. Sus ojos no eran rojos, habían vuelto a la normalidad; de un oscuro café chocolate.

— ¡Nina-chan, me da mucho gusto que controles tu sed de sangre tan perfectamente! –sonrió el director mega emocionado. –Hasta podrías pasar por humana y cualquiera lo creería. Bueno, a lo que venía… -carraspeó dramáticamente. –Te tengo una nueva noticia. Tal vez te guste… tal vez no.

— ¿Mi hermana está bien? –se preocupó enseguida.

— ¿Avril-chan? Sí, claro. Ella está perfecta. –le aseguró. –Se trata sobre tu estatus en la academia. Hoy saldrás de esta celda.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! –brincó Nina muy feliz y aliviada de al fin poder salir de ese oscuro lugar lúgubre.

— Demo… -el director se puso serio. –Debido a tu estado vampírico, ya no puedes estar en la clase diurna.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Me correrá? –se asustó.

— ¡No, de ninguna manera! Solo… solo serás transferida. Nina-chan, tú eres la nueva estudiante de la clase nocturna.

Nina se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber a bien qué decir. ¿Ella ahora sería parte de la misteriosa, admirada y súper popular clase nocturna? Casi se sentía como una celebridad.

— Tu uniforme estará listo en pocos minutos, también se te asignara una habitación en los dormitorios de la luna, Kaname-kun te ayudara a adaptarte y esta misma noche podrás presentarte ante todos; te sugiero que prepares un discurso bien cool –le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo. – y también ahora tendrás que entrenar porque la clase nocturna también debe defender a la clase diurna… -el director seguía hablando y hablando sin parar mientras Nina solo pensaba en una cosa.

Tenía que adaptarse a toda una vida ahora que sería una vampira. No podía decir que su vida eterna hubiera empezado muy bien, pues tan solo la mantenían encerrada en aquel sitio oscuro, pero esa noche sería libre, esa noche empezaría su vida como una vampira libre, tendría obligaciones, habría una serie de reglas a cumplir, sus compañeros ahora serían aterradores y fuertes vampiros… y todo eso llevaba a una cosa: Zero.

No vería a Zero en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde… y mientras estuvieran en clase de noche tampoco lo vería… tan solo si se topaban por suerte mientras Zero hiciera guardia…

Pensándolo bien, ser vampira no era la gran cosa si aquello la alejaba de Zero.

Mientras el director emocionado seguía hablando de las mil y un cosas que Nina tendría que hacer, la joven de pelo corto lanzó un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Veía todo absolutamente borroso y tardo en enfocar bien el techo de color blanco. De repente, en su vista apareció la bella Avril con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó la castaña.

— Bien… -de repente el rostro de Zero enturbio su vista. – ¡MAL! –grito enseguida al ver al peli-plata.

— Aléjate, Kiryuu, tú solo provocas ponerla de mal humor. –amenazó Avril y luego volvió hacia Cat. –Deberías cuidar tus hábitos alimenticios, la enfermera dijo que tenías baja el azúcar por no comer en las mañanas. Deberías empezar a desayunar, descuidada. El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día…

Zero lanzó una risita por lo bajo y Avril lo miró enojada.

— ¿Qué, qué te parece tan divertido?

— Es que le hablas como si fueras su madre. –Zero pensó que al oír aquello Avril le gritaría, pero contrario a eso, las dos amigas se quedaron calladas, sumamente serias. El buen humor de Zero se diluyó cuando notó que Cat se ponía más cabizbaja de lo normal. – ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¿Me acompañas a mi dormitorio, Av? –preguntó Cat dejando la pregunta de Zero en el aire.

Avril acompaño a Cathy hasta su dormitorio. Avril vio que era una habitación como las demás; con dos camas, escritorio y un closet, no tenía muchos adornos, solo dibujos de anime, no había nada relacionado con su familia, nada. Avril y Nina tenían muchas fotos en su habitación de sus padres, más no Cat. El dormitorio tenía aspecto solitario.

Cat se sentó en una silla frente al sencillo escritorio con lámpara y libros desacomodados. Como Cat traía el pelo hecho un desastre después de la enfermería, Avril se ofreció a hacerle un peinado súper espectacular.

— Solo espérame unos minutos, traeré mi plancha de mi habitación. –dijo Avril. –No tardo, voy corriendo.

Cuando Avril salió del cuarto se encontró con Zero recargado en la pared contraria.

— Arklay, ¿qué pasó con Cat?

— Como siempre, eres un idiota, Kiryuu –musito poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Tú dijiste que le hablaba a Cat como si fuera su madre…

— ¿Y?

— Que la madre de Cat murió hace como un mes, la muerte aún es reciente y creo que le afecta mucho cuando escucha un tema relacionado a eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué Kekkai-san murió? –Zero no podía creerlo. Una vez había conocido a la madre de Cat, ella era una de las mejores amigas de su madre. – ¿Cómo es que no me entere de nada?

Zero hizo el intento de entrar a la habitación de Cat pero Avril le tapó el paso.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? –dijo la joven. –Ya has hecho suficiente.

— Quiero hablar con ella… disculparme.

—… -Avril lo pensó por un momento. –Ok, solo en lo que voy por algo a mi habitación. Pero hay de ti si la haces enojar, te las veras conmigo y mis puños, ¿entendido?

—Entendido y anotado. –le aseguro Zero enseñándole una señal de "ok" con la mano.

Zero entra al cuarto de Cat luego de que Avril le permitiera hablar con ella. Estaba sentada en una silla dándole la espalda, con el cabello ondulado suelto y medio enmarañado.

—Hazme una coleta alta, Avril. –dijo Cat sin saber que quien estaba detrás de ella era Zero. Éste enseguida decidió seguir el juego para ver cómo se tornaba la situación y le empezó a recoger el pelo torpemente a Cat. –Sé lo que piensas, que Zero me gusta y eso, demo… yo no estoy tan segura de eso, no sé qué es lo que siento. –confesaba Cat creyendo que a quién le revelaba sus íntimos secretos era a Avril. – Solo sé que me molesta el que Nina y Zero se hablen, y que me molesta aún más que Zero la haya mordido a ella. No son celos… ¿o tú qué crees Avril?

Ahí Zero se quedó pasmado como una roca congelada… ¿qué rayos iba a responder? Cat lo descubriría si no hacía algo y peor, en cuanto lo descubriera lo castraría… adiós descendencia.

— Te entiendo, Avril, prefieres no opinar… está bien. –dijo Cat haciendo que Zero lanzara un gran suspiro de alivio en silencio.

— Regresé. –entró Avril por la puerta. Cat volteó levemente y la vio entrar… de repente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿con quién demonios estaba hablando hace un segundo? Volteo hacia atrás con rapidez y vio a Zero Kiryuu más pálido que de costumbre, viéndola como si viera a un fantasma.

Los ojos de Cat empezaron a llamear con furia hacia Zero.

— Traje la plancha… -dijo Avril con nerviosismo al sentir lo tenso del ambiente. – ¿Qué sucede?

— C-cat… yo… -intentó decir Zero.

Con rapidez, Cat corrió hacia la ventana abierta y con agilidad saltó por ella, huyendo de ahí enojada y con un enorme rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡Cat! –grito Avril intentando alcanzarla en vano. Luego, volteó con Zero. – ¿Qué te dije que pasaría si la hacías enojar?

— Me dijiste que me las vería con… tus puños.

Enseguida Zero recibió un planchazo en la frente por parte de Avril.

— ¡Baka! –le grito Avril. – ¿Qué pretendes haciéndola enojar tan seguido? ¡¿Qué es lo que te molesta de ella?! ¡Acaba de salir de enfermería y le ordenaron reposar y tú la haces saltar por la ventana! ¿Qué-rayos-pretendes-Kiryuu? –le exigió pausando la última pregunta. –Baka. –se quejó saliendo de allí, dejando a Zero solo.

Con el portazo que dio Avril, uno de los dibujos pegados en la pared con cinta adhesiva cayó al piso, dejando al descubierto un dibujo oculto que decía: lo más importante para mí. En el dibujo a lápiz reconoció al padre de Cat, a Kekkai, Gabriel, Avril y... a él mismo.

— Shimatta. –dijo Zero. Tenía que pensar bien lo que hacía… tenía una plática pendiente con su "yo" interno para reconocer sus sentimientos… desde hacía mucho tiempo que procuraba no pensar ni reflexionar, para ser exactos, había dejado de pensar en su interior desde que Yuuki se decidió por Kaname. Demo, ahora era necesario volver a saber qué sentimientos había en su interior.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname se mantenía leyendo unos antiguos escritos del clan Kuran, desde hace un par de días que se mantenía aislado en la mansión Kuran ya que, por el momento, seguramente no valía estar en la academia Cross. Avril no quería verlo y él le daría su espacio, además, con solemnidad, Akatsuki y Shiki le habían prometido cuidar de la academia mientras él estuviera fuera y avisarle si veían algo sospechoso.

— Ah, lo encontré. –musito Kaname en voz baja. –La chica espía dijo que la causante de todo esto se llamaba Kohinata Hinoto. –entre los recortes de antiguos periódicos, Kaname había encontrado algunas noticias del pequeño clan de vampiros nobles Kohinata. –Asesinados por conspirar contra la estabilidad entre humanos y vampiros… -leía. –Exterminados por… -abrió grandes los ojos. –por Kuran Takamina… la abuela de Yuuki.

Enseguida, Kaname ató cabos sueltos en cosa de nada. Si entendía bien, Takamina-san era una férrea defensora de la paz entre humanos y vampiros, a tal grado que no le importaba con quién acabar con tal de mantener esa paz. Takamina-san había exterminado al clan Kohinata y por alguna razón Hinoto era la única sobreviviente del clan, era obvio que buscaba venganza.

Kaname se levantó de la silla y se estiró, había pasado mucho tiempo sentado de modo que casi confundió la silla con una extremidad más.

Por último leyó…

— La ubicación de la mansión Kohinata… ah, sé dónde está ese lugar. –sonrió de medio lado para sí mismo.

Avanzó para salir de la media oscura biblioteca. Mientras iba bajando por las escaleras, sacó de su bolsillo un celular y marcó.

— Seiren –dijo Kaname cuando la chica le contestó. –Busca a los demás, quiero ir a _"visitar"_ un lugar en especial. –colgó.

¿A dónde iba? ¿A la mansión Kohinata?

**-o-o-o-o-**

Cat caminaba haciendo guardia en el edificio de estudios cuando de repente, al doblar una esquina, casi chocó contra Zero Kiryuu otra vez. Ésta se sorprendió pero rápidamente regresó a su expresión de indiferencia hacia él.

— Cat. –le habló Zero. Ella simplemente dio media vuelta y regresó por donde venía. – Cat, no me puedes ignorar de por vida.

— No te ignoraré si se trata de trabajo, ya te lo había dicho, ante todo soy una cazadora responsable, a diferencia de ti, claro.

Cat siguió caminando y luego…

— Zero-kun. –escuchó la voz cantarina de Nina.

Cat estaba dándole la espalda y puso los ojos en blanco al oír su voz.

— Nina, regresa a tu dormitorio en este mismo… -para cuando Cat volteó a verla, vio a Nina con el uniforme blanco de la clase nocturna. Cat sintió aquello como un balde de agua fría. -…instante. –completo su oración a duras penas. Se quedó como pasmada sin recordar que debía irse de allí inmediatamente.

— ¿Cat? –Zero se acercó a ella pero antes de que él diera un segundo paso, Cat se dio media vuelta y camino apresuradamente para alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí, repentinamente su corazón de hielo dolía al verlos juntos. Nina había sido aceptada por fin en la clase nocturna… ahora no tenía pretextos para estar con Zero, nadie más podría prohibirle estar con él, ambos eran vampiros.

Apenas Zero iba a correr para alcanzarla cuando sintió que Nina lo detenía antes de iniciar su persecución, tomándolo de la mano.

—Zero-kun, ¿me llevas a mi salón de clases? Es el b-4 y olvidé cuál es. Onegai. –pidió ella con su voz dulce de inocente, sonriéndole amablemente.

—… h-hai… Nina-chan… – respondió Zero sintiéndose enormemente confundido.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kaname iba entrando a la academia Cross. Seguramente los chicos ya estarían preparados y solo era cuestión de explicarles lo que había investigado para ir a revisar la mansión Kohinata. Vio que Cat venía en su dirección, caminando rápidamente sin ver al frente.

De repente, Kaname lo sintió… faltaba algo en la academia Cross, aquello le heló la sangre.

Cuando Cat iba a pasar por un lado de Kaname, éste le detuvo el brazo con fuerza sin verla.

— ¡Auch! ¡Kuran! –se quejó Cat por la fuerte presión que tenía Kaname en su brazo.

— ¿Dónde está Avril?

— ¿Nani?

— El olor de su sangre no está en la academia. –informó, esta vez viéndola fijamente con sus encendidos ojos rojos como la sangre. – ¿Cat?

— Si me dejas de cercenar el brazo, la buscaré enseguida. –le prometió. Kaname la soltó y enseguida Cat se sobó el brazo. –Hablaré con las estudiantes diurnas para saber si la vieron por alguna parte. –informó la prefecta preocupada, empezando a correr hacia los dormitorios del sol.

En cambio, Kaname desapareció entre la oscuridad misteriosamente… encontraría a Avril, y quien quiera que le tocara un solo cabello, lo pagaría muy caro.

* * *

**Hola-Hola! Si me tarde en actualizar esta vez no fue mi culpa (milagro) fue porque estaba esperando que votaran por Nina o Cat y no lo hicieron -.- jaja Por eso la pregunta sigue vigente para este capítulo... ya para el otro no sé, no creo. Aún tienen oportunidad de votar por la afortunada que se quedará con Zero, quién en este capítulo como que me cayó mal su confusión :/ jajaja mi culpa u_u**

**Bueno, rápidamente contesto mi único review de parte de mi adorada amiga :)**

**LuKuran: Lo sé, kaname es bien genial! Terminé de hacer las pases con él al final del manga cuando abrazó a Zero X3 como si fueran hermanos, trataré de hacer de Nina menos "niñita", ahora será gótica... jaja ntc, lo único que pasa es que ella es muy feliz :D jaja y Cat seguirá siendo loca completamente... aunque ahora ande media depre-emo XD Gracias por tu review! Si no me lo dejabas me tiraba al río :( jaja Espero este cap te haya gustado, aunque no salieron Av y Kaname juntos... sorry... no me golpees jaja En fin, cuídate mucho n_n**

**.**

**Y gracias a ti, el/la que esta leyendo el fanfic, el que lo hagas me hace muy feliz :)**

**Cuídate!**


	11. El despertar

**Capítulo 11: El despertar**

* * *

_**Me queda su sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,**__**  
**__**y el corazón me dice que no olvidaré…**_

La vampira jadeaba, estaba muy cansada, tan solo unos minutos de pelea con Kaname la habían dejado exhausta, todo lo que miraba parecía borroso pero alcanzó a ver la silueta de Avril en el suelo.

— Si no puedo ganarle a Kaname, él tampoco ganará. Adiós… esperanza de Kaname Kuran. –musitó Hinoto decidida jalando del gatillo en repetidas ocasiones hasta vaciar el cartucho.

Uno… tres… seis disparos a un objetivo humano. Seis balas traficantes de muerte.

Los ojos de Avril estaban abiertos a su máxima expresión, volviéndose vidriosos de un momento a otro… La humana sintió una severa opresión en el pecho…

— ¡AVRIL! –rugió Kaname.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Hace apenas dos días:**

No pasaba nada. Solo una alarma… Avril venía caminando hacia él con sus pasos gráciles, sonriéndole alegremente.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Avril? –le exigió Kaname regañándola, poniéndole las manos en los hombros e inclinándose hacia su rostro para verla mejor.

— ¿Eh? –se sonrojo Avril ante tanta cercanía. – ¿Yo? Pues… salí a caminar fuera de la academia… -contestó entre risueña y nerviosa mientras que al contrario de ella, Kaname era frío y no mostraba ningún atisbo de pudor por estar a menos de diez centímetros del rostro de la chica.

— Pero… ¿Es que no sabes que está prohibido salir de la academia? –musitó haciendo notar en su tono de voz que había estado preocupado.

— S-sí, lo siento. –ella agachó la mirada.

Kaname se irguió y le palmeó la espalda un par de veces.

— Vaya, yo creí que tal vez te había pasado algo. –admitió el castaño con un poco de vergüenza esta vez, volteando el rostro a otra parte menos a Avril. –O que tal vez huías de mí por lo de… ya sabes, el beso.

— ¿El beso? –preguntó confundida. –Ah, claro, ¡el beso! –sonrió.

Kaname volteó a verla con duda, ¿por qué reaccionaba así tan despreocupada? Era humana y después de todo, él pensó que reaccionaría enojada o al menos incómoda ante la presencia de él.

— Vamos, Avril. –Kaname la estiró levemente de la mano. –Te llevaré a tu dormitorio.

Avril se dejó conducir dócilmente por el alto vampiro. Mientras Kaname iba un paso delante de ella, Avril sonrió de medio lado y su mirada se tornó gélida y sin sentimientos, sin ser descubierta.

** -o-o-o-o-**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, frente a ella tres vampiros… sus ojos marrones no mostraron ningún atisbo de miedo. Estaba atada de manos y pies con cadenas gruesas que iban de ella hasta la pared.

— ¿Eres la chica de Kaname, verdad? –le pregunto Hinoto viéndola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

— ¿La… la chica de Kaname? –preguntó confundida la recién secuestrada.

— No te hagas la que no sabe. –sonrió Hinoto cruzándose de brazos. –Te hemos estado observando. Al parecer eres la nueva debilidad de "_Kaname-kun_" –musitó lo último con un falso tono dulzón.

— Mis amigos vendrán por ti. –la amenazó.

— Tu querido "Kaname-kun" querrás decir. –la corrigió con satisfacción. –Él no va a venir. –le informó con una amplia sonrisa de vampira malvada.

La incertidumbre bailó en los ojos de la joven capturada.

— Nadie va a venir por ti, Avril Arklay porque… tú no has desaparecido… Rosaura te está suplantando.

— ¿Q… qué? –Avril no lo entendía. ¿Cómo que suplantándola?

— Hinoto-sama… -entro Vincent a la habitación de las penumbras. –Muchas familias nobles están dispuestas a cooperar para la vampirizacion de humanos.

— ¿Vampirización? ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? –gritó Avril conmocionada de escuchar aquello. – ¡¿Ustedes son los responsables del ataque a la Academia Cross?!

— No puedo esperar para el segundo ataque… esta vez es el definitivo. –dijo Hinoto, sonriéndole ampliamente, mostrándole sus colmillos blancos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Una mañana tranquila empezó en la Academia Cross. Era viernes, la semana estaba a punto de finalizar y las vacaciones de verano después de tanto tiempo llegarían al fin. A pesar de ser verano, el día estaba muy nublado, no había ningún rayo de sol y parecía que pronto iba a llover a juzgar por las nubes grises que abrazaban el cielo.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a entrar al salón de clases, la primer hora era la de ética, con Yagari-sensei y llegar al salón después que el sensei se consideraba suicidio.

Cinco minutos después de la clase, Cat estaba sentada en una banca afuera del edificio de clases jugando con su celular. De repente sintió que alguien se sentaba a un lado de ella y volteó para darse cuenta de que era Kaname.

— ¿No deberías estar en clases? –le preguntó el vampiro.

— Yagari-sensei me corrió de la clase. –le informó tranquilamente, sin echarle bronca. Aquello se le hizo muy raro a Kaname y se dio cuenta de que la prefecta estaba un poco desanimada mientras seguía con su jueguito en su celular.

— Catherine, ¿qué piensas de Avril? ¿No crees que esté un poco rara?

— Si tomamos en cuenta que casi la odio porque por su culpa me sacaron de clases, porque me dijo "_eres una niñita y me caes mal_", porque ahora se hace la que no sabe que es un manga shojo y que tampoco le gusta la pizza, entonces sí, Avril está rara.

Kaname no entendió muy bien aquello, solo lo básico, que Avril no actuaba como Avril.

— Es como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro. –balbuceó enojada.

— Avril está extraña desde ayer que salió de la academia. –musitó Kaname pensativamente mientras intentaba encontrarle formas a las nubes grises que presagiaban aguas.

— ¿De verdad es ella?

— Huele a ella, si a eso te refieres.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kohinata:

— Sakurata, al fin te encuentro. –la china pelirroja se veía claramente molesta. – Tenemos una rehén en el sótano, cuídala por favor, estamos un poco ocupados con la planeación del ataque en la sala de música.

— ¿Una rehén? –pregunto la joven vampira de cabello castaño claro.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti, no es cierto?

— S-sí, por supuesto, Hinoto-sama. –asintió repetidas veces. Hinoto sonrió dulcemente, a sus ojos Sakurata solo era una pequeña vampira bebe que le causaba gran ternura.

Sakurata bajó al sótano con un poco de nerviosismo, encontrándose después con que solo las velas iluminaban entre la oscuridad. Se encontró entonces con una chica sentada en el suelo, amarrada de manos y pies con unas cadenas que iban a la pared.

— Hola. –saludó Sakurata con algo de nervios, dándose cuenta por el olor que se trataba de una simple humana. –Soy Sakurata Vanessa. –se presentó, pero la chica castaña no levantaba la mirada. La vampira vio que ella traía puesto el uniforme de la clase diurna de la academia Cross. –¿Sabes? No hay por qué temerme. Yo soy una… una espía. –dijo lo último en un susurro, cerca de la chica secuestrada. –Una espía de los cazadores.

— ¿De verdad? –Avril levantó la mirada enseguida, atraída por la última información. – Entonces puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí, ¿no es cierto?

En eso, unos pasos resonaban en las escaleras del sótano. Alguien venía.

— Toma. –le dijo Sakurata a Avril, entregándole su teléfono celular que la humana escondió rápidamente bajo su falda.

Enseguida entró Héctor al lugar sobresaltándolas a ambas.

— Sakurata, te habla Hinoto en el piso de arriba, dice que tiene algunas dudas para hacer unas estrategias y necesita que la ayudes con tus visiones. –musitó el moreno. –Vamos.

— Pero, Hinoto-sama me mando cuidar de la rehén.

—De acuerdo, Héctor. –accedió la vampira yéndose junto con el otro vampiro.

Tan solo escuchó que la puerta del sótano era cerrada, Avril sacó el celular y empezó a marcar con desesperación los números, la primera vez falló, los dedos le temblaban como una gelatina, pues no se podía estar muy tranquila que digamos sabiendo que estabas en un nido de vampiros y menos cuando sabías que nadie te estaba buscando.

Esta vez se concentró mejor y marcó el número de celular de Cat.

De repente un sonidito rockero se escuchó en la banca donde estaban sentados y Cat sacó su celular del saco del uniforme. Miró la pantalla del artefacto y vio que no conocía el número, pero aun así contesto. – ¿Diga? … ¿Avril? –musitó molesta. – ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te atreves a hablarme después de que me entregaste con Yagari-sensei? ¡Mala amiga!... ¿eh?... ¿Cómo, cómo? ¡Habla más despacio!... ¡¿Cómo que secuestrada si te acabo de ver hace un rato?! ¡No estés bromeando con eso! ¿Quién? ¿Hinoto?

La combinación de "_secuestrada_" y "_Hinoto_" hizo que Kaname se alertara de inmediato.

— ¡Dame eso, boba! –gruño el vampiro quitándole el teléfono a Cat. – ¿Avril? –preguntó con duda.

- _¡Kaname, al fin alguien con coherencia!_

— ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó preocupado.

- _¡No tengo idea! Solo sé que es un sótano y que está oscuro. Al parecer quien me secuestro es una tipa que se llama Hinoto, tengo el celular de Sakurata Vanessa, dice ser espía de los cazadores, ella me está ayudando. ¡No sé qué hacer, estoy muy asustada! Ellos estaban hablando de que alguien me estaba suplantando en la academia…_

— Esta bien, está bien, solo cálmate. Creo que tengo una idea de donde estás. ¿Sabes cuantos vampiros hay en ese lugar? ¿Son muchos? –preguntó pensando que tal vez la tipa loca de Hinoto estaba rehaciendo su ejército.

_- Solo he visto como a unos cinco, pero no estoy muy segura. _

— De acuerdo, no te asustes, ya voy para allá. Confía en mí, Avril.

_- Date prisa, onegai. –musitó asustada, luego colgó._

— ¡¿Qué dijo?! –preguntaba Cat preocupada.

— La verdadera Avril no está aquí. –al escuchar eso, Cat abrió grandes los ojos. – Y no me preguntes cómo, el caso es que es verdad. Avril está atrapada en un nido de vampiros.

— ¿Te dijo dónde? ¡Tenemos que ir por ella!

— Creo tener una idea de donde está, llamaré a los chicos, tú ve por Zero y encarcelen a la Avril falsa. –habló rápidamente y empezó a caminar, Cat lo siguió casi corriendo pues él tenía el paso muy grande. – Me llevaré tu celular, márcame cuando tengan información de la impostora. Es todo. –después, Kaname se deshizo en miles de murciélagos que volaron rápidamente hacia el edificio de los dormitorios de la luna para hablar con los demás vampiros.

Cat se detuvo, intentando regular su respiración, poniendo su mente enfocada en su misión.

Mientras tanto, por fortuna Kain Akatsuki, Seiren, Rima y Shiki estaban sentados en la sala cuando vieron que muchos murciélagos negros entraban por la ventana abierta y se reunían en el suelo para después dar forma a Kaname.

— Hay problemas. –acotó el rey de los vampiros. Al decir aquello, los demás se pusieron atentos a lo que iba a decir. –Avril fue secuestrada, Avril Arklay. –detalló. –Estuve investigando el primer ataque a la academia, según la chica de las visiones que es espía de los cazadores, dijo que quien había sido la responsable era la única sobreviviente del clan Kohinata, ahora resulta que Avril fue secuestrada y tengo muchas sospechas de que está en la vieja mansión Kohinata, donde hay un nido de vampiros.

Enseguida los cuatro vampiros sobrevivientes del ataque se levantaron para irse de allí, pero una voz los detuvo.

— ¡Matte! –grito Nina bajando las escaleras velozmente, había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho de su hermana. – También voy, Nee-chan está en peligro.

— Lo siento Nina, no tienes preparación, solo estorbarías. –declaró Kaname severamente. –Quédate aquí, nosotros rescataremos a Avril, lo prometo.

— ¡No puedo quedarme aquí esperando como si nada!

— ¡He dicho que te quedes aquí! –le exigió Kaname con voz autoritaria, sin darle paso a que pudiera objetar. Enseguida todos tocaron a Kaname de los brazos y entonces desaparecieron en un revoltijo de murciélagos.

Nina se quedó sin saber qué hacer, quería ir con su hermana. Si estaba en peligro ella podría salvarla, que su estado vampírico al menos sirviera para algo bueno…

— ¿Kaname dijo… mansión Kohinata? –se preguntó Nina. –Si alguien sabe de vampiros, ese es el director Cross. –pensó y enseguida salió del dormitorio del sol rumbo a la dirección.

**-o-o-o-o-**

La antigua mansión Kohinata se veía decadente, Kaname, Shiki, Rima, Seiren y Akatsuki se mantenían un poco lejos, analizando la situación.

— Avril está debajo de la mansión. –informó Kaname observando fijamente aquella edificación.

— Puedo oler perfectamente seis vampiros. –agrego Shiki.

— Seiren y yo entraremos por detrás –habló Kaname. – Shiki, Rima y Akatsuki quédense a vigilar los alrededores, no interfieran a menos que la situación se ponga grave.

Todos respondieron que sí.

Entonces, Seiren y Kaname desaparecieron en una bruma oscura. Detrás de la mansión re-aparecieron frente a la puerta de atrás, de la cual la cerradura estaba rota por suerte. Seiren la abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entraron. La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, pues las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas viejas y periódicos. Sigilosamente caminaron reconociendo que estaban en lo que parecía ser una cocina vieja, había sangre seca en el piso de algunas semanas.

Continuaron su recorrido encontrándose con paredes manchadas de sangre. Kaname analizaba detenidamente la situación a cada paso que daba y Seiren lo notó, habilidosamente se dio cuenta de ese brillo de preocupación que anidaba en los ojos de él… un brillo de preocupación que nunca antes había visto, ni siquiera cuando Yuki-sama aún estaba viva.

Seiren entonces entendió lo importante que Avril era para Kaname, era su rayo de luz en la oscuridad, era la razón por la que Kaname seguía intentando vivir… si perdía esa razón, ese rayo de luz… Kaname desaparecería, así de simple. La peli-plateada afiló la mirada fría y se prometió a sí misma en su fuero interno salvar a Avril; la esperanza de Kaname.

Llegaron hasta la puerta que daría a las escaleras del sótano, pero entonces escucharon un ruido. La puerta de la entrada se había abierto y el olor de unos vampiros que no eran ni Shiki, Rima ni Akatsuki impregnó el lugar.

Seiren miró a Kaname para que le indicara qué hacer. El castaño solo se limitó a levantar la palma de su mano, en señal de que esperara. La fragancia de los nuevos vampiros se encaminaba a ellos, eran como mucho unos dos aparte de los tres que ya estaban adentro de la mansión.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! –grito una voz femenina perteneciente a Hinoto. Un segundo después, Hinoto y Vincent aparecieron a unos metros de ellos. Cuando los ojos verdes de Hinoto vieron a quién tenía enfrente se sorprendió mucho y un nerviosismo invadió su mirada. –Tú… eres Kaname Kuran. –exclamó viendo al más viejo de todos los vampiros, viendo al imponente rey de la oscuridad. Hinoto se sintió muy abrumada, sentía que la realidad se la comía viva… que de repente ella no tenía oportunidad contra alguien como él.

— Hinoto Kohinata, ¿verdad? –la miró Kaname mientras sus ojos rojos se encendían amenazadoramente.

_**Una lucha estaba por iniciar… poco a poco todos se juntan…**_

**-o-o-o-o-**

— ¿La mansión Kohinata, dices? –preguntó Cross levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

— Sí, ahí tienen a mi hermana. Kaname dijo que era un nido de vampiros. ¡Deben ser muchos, tenemos que ayudarlos, Director!

— Sé dónde está la mansión Kohinata. –asintió Cross ajustándose las gafas y tomando su bastón. –Vamos, Nina-chan.

_**Todos se encaminan a su destino lentamente…**_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Vincent protectoramente se colocó un paso adelante para defender a Hinoto cuando lo necesitara. Ella tenía enfrente al rey vampiro… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cuál era su próximo movimiento? Aquello no estaba planeado para que sucediera así, ¿Cómo él podría saber la ubicación escondida de la mansión Kohinata?

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo… idiota? –le preguntó Kaname con su tono de voz de ultratumba, mirándola fijamente. – Si planeas quebrar la estabilidad que hay entre humanos y vampiros… te mataré.

Al escuchar eso, los ánimos regresaron a Hinoto. Su mirada verdosa se volvió a poner gélida como de costumbre, mirando a Kaname con odio y rencor. "_Los Kuran mataron a todo mi clan… no tengo por qué temerle a la muerte… vamos, Hinoto… al fin y al cabo ya no tienes nada que perder_" se dijo mentalmente.

— Soy la representación de lo que muchos quieren y no se atreven a decir. –se presentó Hinoto.

— No te pregunté eso, grosera.

Hinoto gruño audiblemente. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle como si fuera una pequeñita?

Enseguida, Hinoto y compañía fueron rodeados, pues detrás de ellos llegaron Shiki, Rima y Akatsuki.

— Ríndete, estás rodeada. –le dijo Rima quien se encontraba en medio de Shiki y Akatsuki.

Hinoto puso los ojos en blanco.

— Pues les tengo noticias… -musitó la pelirroja sonriendo de medio lado. –Ustedes también.

Tres vampiros; Héctor, Katia y Sakurata, aparecieron detrás de donde Shiki, Rima y Akatsuki estaban.

_**Nuestros destinos se entrelazan lentamente…**_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Una cachetada más fuerte. La mejilla se le empezaba a poner muy roja.

— ¡Habla! –le exigió Cat perdiendo la paciencia con la chica que físicamente era igual a Avril, la cual no había querido pronunciar ni media palabra. – ¿Cuál es tu verdadero rostro?

— Me voy a poner violento… y no te va a gustar. –le advirtió Zero esta vez.

En eso alguien parecía intentar abrir la puerta del salón que estaban usando para interrogar a la impostora.

— Hola Cathy. –saludó Gabriel como si nada hubiera pasado, entrando como juan por su casa y sentándose en uno de los lugares.

— ¿Gabriel? –se extrañó Cat de verlo ahí.

— No, Robbie Williams. –respondió con sarcasmo. Enseguida, sin prever aquél movimiento, Gabriel sacó una pistola y desde su lugar le apunto a su propia hermana en la cabeza. –Suelten a la vampira, y sugeriría que fuera… mnn, ahora. –sonrió.

— No lo obedezcas, Zero. –habló Cat sin despagar la viste de su hermano mayor.

— Idiota, te matara. –gruñó el oji-violeta empezando a quitarle a la vampira las cuchillas de plata que tenía clavadas en las manos contra el pupitre.

— ¡Agh! Eso me dolió. –se quejó Rosaura mientras seguía en la forma de Avril. Se encaminó hasta Gabriel.

— Vete, Rosaura. –ordenó el chico de gabardina larga color verde militar.

— Pero…

— ¿No sabes lo que significa que te largues? –se enojó Gabriel y su compañera, contrariada por sus reacciones, se limitó a saltar por la ventana y huir dejándolo con los dos cazadores. Zero y Cat lo veían sumamente confundidos por su presencia allí. — ¿Cathy, qué te parece si hoy me dejo arrestar por ti y me llevas personalmente hasta la asociación de cazadores? –le ofreció su hermano.

— No me digas, ¿de repente te entró el remordimiento y ahora quieres ser la oveja buena de la familia? ¿Qué es lo que tramas realmente, Gabriel? –le exigió sin dejar de ser apuntada por el arma.

— Déjate de juegos, Gabriel. –contestó Zero un poco fastidiado. – Responde lo que Cat te preguntó.

De repente una bala entró por el cuello de Gabriel tomándolo completamente desprevenido, dándole la oportunidad a Cat de desarmarlo y de que Zero sacara a Bloody Rose por si acaso.

— ¿Están bien, chicos? –llegó Yagari entrando por la puerta que Gabriel había dejado abierta. –Estaba revisando los salones y de repente vi a Gabrielito apuntándote. –se dirigió a la prefecta.

El corpulento sensei empezó a esposar a un inmovilizado Gabriel. La bala solo emitía una severa descarga eléctrica para debilitar solo a los vampiros que había que mantener con vida hasta hacerles un juicio oficial.

— Sensei, la detenida que teníamos Zero y yo acaba de escapar, creo que era parte de los vampiros que hace poco atacaron la academia. –musitó Cat.

— ¿De verdad? Dime más, Ouróboros.

— Bueno, Kaname y yo nos dimos cuenta esta mañana que alguien había imitado a Avril y era esta chica vampira que acaba de escapar, mi hermano la llamó Rosaura. Avril me habló al celular diciéndome que estaba secuestrada en un sótano por Hinoto.

— ¿Hinoto qué?

— No lo sé, solo dijo Hinoto. Al parecer Kaname sabe dónde es porque él fue a buscar a Avril. Mi celular lo tiene Kaname, puedo llamar a la asociación para que rastreen mi celular…

Enseguida Zero sacó su celular y pidió aquella información y en cuestión de segundos la tuvo.

— Tengo la dirección. –dijo Zero.

— Cat, encárgate de Gabriel…

— ¡Claro que no, Yagari-sensei! –musitó la chica indignada. –Tengo que ir a ver con mis propios ojos que mi amiga Avril esté bien. Por favor, sensei, se lo suplico, déjeme ir. –imploro juntando las manos.

Yagari pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

— Si vas a dejar ir a Cat tienes que dejarme ir a mí también. –dijo Zero. –Te prometo que la protegeré, sensei.

— ¿Ustedes dos son unos adictos al peligro verdad? –dijo Yagari fastidiado, luego lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. – Anden, vayan. –accedió.

Rápidamente los prefectos corrieron fuera de la academia… hacia una batalla que no esperaban.

_**Ambos sabíamos que terminaría así…**_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Cross y Nina habían llegado por fin a la mansión Kohinata en el auto del mayor. Aparcaron a unos metros de distancia para no levantar tantas sospechas.

— Hay que entrar por atrás. –sugirió Cross y Nina asintió.

Bajaron del auto caminando rápidamente por detrás de la vieja casona.

— Huele a Kaname… -olfateó Nina. –Puedo oler a muchos vampiros a la vez… ah, ya capté el olor de mi hermana.

Guiados por el olfato de Nina recorrieron los grandes pasillos hasta que empezaron a escuchar ruidos… golpes sordos… gruñidos…

— Alguien está peleando. –susurro Nina.

El director se preparó sacando su espada de cazador mientras seguía a la joven vampira. Iban a dar vuelta en el pasillo a donde provenían los gritos y quejidos cuando vieron a Shiki salir volando por los aires y chocar duramente contra una pared lo que lo dejó inconsciente.

— ¡KURAN! –escucharon el grito de una mujer.

Sin tener más razones por las cuáles detenerse, Cross y Nina avanzaron y dieron vuelta por el pasillo encontrándose con una feroz pelea entre vampiros donde la sangre salía a borbotones. Entre Vincent y Hinoto atacaban a Kaname llenándolo de balas… Rima y Seiren estaban del otro lado peleando contra un vampiro demasiado fuerte y ágil que parecía escurrírsele por las manos… Akatsuki tenía mucha sangre en el abdomen y en la frente, estaba siendo sometido por una vampira que intentaba torcerle el cuello y el director fue en su ayuda… y entre todos había una joven vampira que miraba aterrada todo lo que pasaba.

Sakurata no sabía qué hacer, sentía mucha tensión en su cabeza, las visiones iban y venían, cambiantes de segundo a segundo… intentó calmarse, llorando se dirigió hacia el sótano. Aquél gesto Nina lo malinterpretó… aquella vampira iba al lugar de donde provenía el olor de su hermana Avril. ¡Nina no lo permitiría!

— ¡No! –grito Nina empezando a correr para alcanzar a Sakurata. – ¡Aléjate de ella!

Con una tacleada, Nina hizo que Sakurata se cayera por las escaleras del sótano.

— ¡Espera, espera, nonono, yo no le haré daño! –sollozó asustada quedándose en una esquina del sotano.

— ¡Nina! –La vio Avril sorprendida. Nina venía bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

— ¡Nee-chan!

Enseguida escucharon un grito desgarrador de un hombre.

— ¡Director! –grito Avril reconociendo aquella voz. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Hinoto parada detrás de su hermana Nina y de un zarpazo la aventó con violencia contra la pared. — N… nina… -musitó Avril con un hilillo de voz que apenas alcanzó a salir de su boca sin poder creer lo que veía. Su hermana Nina no se movía.

— Si no puedo ganarle a Kaname, él tampoco ganará. –la vampira jadeaba, estaba muy cansada, tan solo unos minutos de pelea con Kaname la habían dejado exhausta, todo lo que miraba parecía borroso pero alcanzó a ver la silueta de Avril en el suelo. Tenía que darse prisa, Vincent estaba deteniendo lo más que podía a Kaname. – Adiós… esperanza de Kaname Kuran. –musitó Hinoto decidida jalando del gatillo en repetidas ocasiones hasta vaciar el cartucho.

Uno… tres… seis disparos a un objetivo humano. Seis balas traficantes de muerte.

Al terminar de hacer aquello, Hinoto percibió solo silencio ahí en el sótano… y luego… un gemido.

Los ojos de Avril estaban abiertos a su máxima expresión, volviéndose vidriosos de un momento a otro…

La humana sintió una severa opresión en el pecho…

_**Te pertenezco…**_

— ¡AVRIL! –se escuchó la voz fuerte de Kaname.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Solo fue cuestión de segundos.

— Avril… – susurró Kaname en shock, sin poder asimilar lo que había pasado. Avril tenía seis balas entre el abdomen y el pecho. La castaña que aún llevaba el uniforme negro de la escuela, cayó de rodillas al suelo y luego su cuerpo entero.

De repente una mano entró por la espalda de Hinoto, una mano fuerte y blanca de finas uñas. Kaname apretó fuerte el corazón vampiro que tenía en su mano y lo apretó con fuerza. Hinoto le dio el gusto de quejarse por el dolor sin dejar de mirarlo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Un hilo de sangre resbaló de la boca de Hinoto…

— Se acabó. –musitó Kaname con una mirada triste.

— No… -susurró Hinoto. –No se ha acabado… siempre habrá alguien que levante la voz, Kaname… Kuran.

Con furia y dolor, Kaname sacó el corazón del cuerpo de la vampira y la dejó caer al suelo. Después soltó el corazón aún palpitante. Rápidamente Seiren fue a hacerse cargo de aquello.

Kaname volteó a ver la escena… Avril estaba encadenada y tirada en el suelo… y a unos metros la joven vampira Nina yacía inconsciente, pero su corazón latía fuerte, contrario al de su hermana que poco a poco se apagaba.

El rey vampiro bajó los escalones faltantes que lo separaban de su querida humana Avril y luego de algunos pasos, se inclinó frente a ella, levantándole del tórax, atrayendo su cuerpo a él lentamente. La admiró mientras sus ojos escocían. Sentía un dolor en su interior que lo deshacía, que lo mataba lentamente.

— He venido por ti. –susurró Kaname intentando que lo viera, pero la mirada de Avril estaba débil y no hablaba. Tenía el saco negro del uniforme empapado de sangre. –Yo quería salvarte. Me preguntaba si… – las lágrimas resbalaron irremediablemente de los ojos de él cayendo una mejilla de una agonizante Avril. –Si tú querrías compartir tu vida conmigo…

— Kana…me –logró decir Avril débilmente, pero no pudo decir más por que empezaba a ahogarse. Sus pulmones se habían llenado de sangre.

— Te ofrezco la vida eterna… – le suplicó.

— Y-yo… -Avril intentaba hablar con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada vez se ahogaba más.

— Perdóname, querida Avril. –Kaname la estrechó más contra sí mismo. No quería dejarla ir.

Por última vez la besó suavemente para recordar la calidez de sus labios humanos.

_**Llévame contigo a la oscuridad…**_

El sonido se iba, la vista también, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente… pero su tacto siguió un poco más despierto hasta el final. Sintió que le clavaban algo filoso en el cuello. Aquél dolor que sintió le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Unos labios fríos se separaron de su cuello y los ojos de Avril distinguieron el rostro de Kaname y su boca manchada de sangre.

— Bienvenida a mi mundo, mi querida y amada Avril.

Un vampiro nuevo ha nacido…

_**Me queda su sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,**__**  
**__**y el corazón me dice que no olvidaré… sus días cuando era una frágil humana.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hola! X3 Sé que no tengo perdón por el casi mes que no actualice el fanfic, pero... como ya había dicho antes que tenía toda la historia ya escrita en mi cuaderno con final y todo, pues a la hora de escribir el capitulo no me gustó y mejor lo edité todo y me tarde muchísimo por la uni y luego por falta de inspiración... pero bueno, aquí está :) Igual y les parece que no entré mucho en detalles, como la manera en que secuestraron a Avril o sobre dónde se quedaron Zero y Cat (eeeh, no se crean XD) pero todo eso ya se resolverá en el siguiente cap. **

**LuKuran: Muchas gracias por tu review y tu voto! :3 Espero que te haya gustado este cap :) Tú sabes cómo me costó escribirlo :c jaja pero valió la pena! que estés bien!**

**alejandra li kinomoto: Gracias por tu amable comentario y tu votación! :D Espero que este cap te guste, intenté centrarme mucho en Kaname y Avril porque ya van muchos que me piden sobre esa pareja X3**

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer, a los favs, alerts y a los que no dejan review pero leen también!**


	12. Sentimientos a flote

**Aclaraciones: Vampire Knight pertenece a la quiebra finales Matsuri Hino(si vieron el final del manga sabrán por qué le digo así), los personajes OC y la trama son obviamente de Vileta :) Sin más preámbulos vamos al fic!**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Sentimientos a flote**

**L**os seres humanos siempre sueñan con la vida eterna, estar joven por siempre, ver pasar los años sin ninguna arruga, ser inteligentes… ser poderosos. Nunca se ponen a pensar en lo solitaria y dolorosa que puede llegar a ser la vida de un ser de la noche. Realmente, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Ahora su vida como humana había terminado. Los días bajo el sol, los juegos en la playa, los alimentos cotidianos, la alegría de tener una vida normal… todo le había sido arrebatado de tajo. No solo a ella, sino hacía mucho tiempo que también a su hermana.

Dos hermanas, hijas de la misma madre pero de diferente padre… antes eran soles, ahora solo eran lunas plateadas perdidas entre la oscuridad vampírica. Dos inocentes habían sido humanas… dos inocentes ahora eran vampiras. Pero, ahora que ambas tenían la eternidad por delante y eran de la misma especie… ¿seguirían siendo tan unidas?

— ¡NINA! –gritó Avril despertando rápidamente con la respiración entrecortada. –Ah, solo había sido un sueño. –se alegró la castaña de cabello medio largo y ondulado. De repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Se preguntó dónde estaba y con horror comprobó que tenía puesta una pijama que no era de ella… no, era una camisa larga de un hombre. El olor a Kaname invadió su nariz y con un severo sonrojo, Avril se dio cuenta que la camisa blanca de manga larga era de su sempai. Se preguntó preocupada si habría sido él quien la había cambiado.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Kaname entró sin darse cuenta de que Avril estaba despierta. Ajeno a eso, se miró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y empezó a quitarse la camisa roja que traía.

— ¡Estoy aquí, exhibicionista! –reclamó Avril avergonzada e histérica mientras le lanzaba una almohada a la cabeza de Kaname. Sonrojada, Avril cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó con el edredón hasta arriba.

Kaname volteó a verla con una expresión suave y cariñosa, mirándola con alivio de que ya hubiese despertado. Se volvió a colocar la camisa informal y se acercó a la cama.

— Lo siento, Avril. Creí que dormías. Tranquila, estoy vestido completamente. –agregó con picardía.

Indignada, o al menos fingiendo estarlo, Avril se quitó el edredón y se levantó a la mitad.

— ¿T… tú has sido el que…? –preguntó ella con la voz apenas audible.

— ¿El que te cambió? Por supuesto. –sonrió.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó abochornada, tapándose nuevamente con el edredón pero Kaname no la dejó ya que éste lo tomó y lo retuvo. Sin nada qué poder hacer, Avril se volteó, dándole la espalda. – ¿Por qué lo dices tan tranquilamente? –inquirió enojada.

— No sabía que tenías un tatuaje en la espalda baja. –confesó él.

— ¡Kaname! –se escandalizó la chica y lo miró entornadamente con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo siento. –se disculpó Kaname seriamente, volviendo a su expresión distante. –Perdóname, querida Avril, no debí hablarte así.

Avril vio cómo la mirada de Kaname pasaba de ser divertida a ser un iceberg helado y solitario, se sintió culpable por ello… arrebatarle un momento de diversión a Kaname la había hecho sentir mal.

— Vale, no te pongas tan serio. –le dijo ella cubriéndose el cuerpo con el edredón a excepción de la cabeza. Cuando estuvo calmada pudo notar entonces que Kaname tenía una venda en la mano. – ¿Te has hecho daño?

Antes de que Kaname contestara, Avril sintió que se había hecho esa pregunta a sí misma…

¿Te has hecho daño?

Su mente tomó el control y empezó a reflexionar…

¿Te sientes más fuerte?

¿Te has hecho daño?

¿Te duele el cuello?

¿Te has hecho daño?

¿Alguien te ha mordido?

¿Te has hecho daño?

¿Dónde está Hinoto, Nina y Cat?

¿Te has hecho daño?

¿En qué te has convertido?

¿Te has hecho daño?

¿Te han hecho daño, Avril?

Se quedó quieta como una piedra, como en trance. Los acontecimientos en la mansión Kohinata regresaron a su mente por medio de flashes intermitentes… Kaname herido… Kaname salvándola… Nina inconsciente… el grito del director… Hinoto disparándole a ella… Kaname matándola… Kaname al lado de Avril… los colmillos blancos de Kaname… y sangre.

— ¿…vil? ¿Avril? –de repente regresó a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que había estado perdida en su mente algunos minutos, tenía la cara de Kaname a escasos centímetros de la de ella y sintió temor de él.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! –grito Avril asustada, quitándose el edredón de encima y corriendo fuera de la cama hasta la esquina del cuarto para alejarse de él. – ¡¿Q… qué fue lo que me hiciste?! –sollozó recordándolo todo, sintiendo con su propia lengua sus nuevos colmillos de vampira.

Aquella reacción de Avril le dolió en lo más profundo a Kaname, pero no lo mostró a ella, tapó todo aquello con su característica expresión de superioridad.

— Perdóname, querida Avril…

— ¡Qué fácil es pedir perdón! ¡Y no soy tu "_querida_"!

— Te salvé, Avril… -intentó explicarse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

— ¿Me salvaste? ¿De qué? ¿De una muerte natural? ¡¿De morir siendo humana?! Me privaste de mi humanidad, Kaname. –cerró los ojos, no podía seguir viéndolo con esa cara tan tranquila que él tenía, como si no estuviera pasando nada. –Me has condenado… me has convertido en vampira… -no podía creérselo. Era una vampira, una hija de la noche… y tendría que beber sangre… sangre humana.

Los minutos pasaron y la habitación seguía silenciosa con Avril en la esquina y Kaname sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Mi hermana está bien? –preguntó Avril con voz normal.

— Sí, no te preocupes. –respondió Kaname con voz gruesa, sin voltearla a ver. Avril se sintió culpable de haberle gritado así, de haberse puesto tan histérica… aunque aquello era comprensible para Kaname. Ella pensó que estaba enojado, lo cierto era que, al igual que Avril, también lo invadía un gran sentimiento de culpa.

Avril tenía vergüenza a hablar después de lo que había dicho, así que esperó otro minuto para armarse de valor y abrir la boca.

— ¿Cómo están todos?

— Bien. –simplificó él.

Avril se mordió el labio inferior, ¡¿no podía ser más específico?!

— ¿Podrías… podrías hablarle a Nina o Cat?

— No creo que eso sea posible. –dijo Kaname. –Es de noche, tu hermana tiene clases y Cat seguramente está haciendo guardia en la escuela. No creo que sea conveniente viajar de noche hasta acá.

— ¿Hasta acá? ¿A qué te refieres con hasta acá?

— No estamos en la academia, querid… Avril. Estamos en la mansión Kuran; mi casa.

Avril abrió grande la boca, aquello era demasiado para ella. ¿Acaso no podían facilitarle un poco las cosas? Todo le estaba pareciendo muy complicado y alucinante.

— ¿Y cuándo volvemos? –preguntó Avril temerosa.

— Mañana a primera hora, si tú quieres.

— Sí quiero.

— Pues bien. –se levantó. –Hay pastillas de sangre en el buró. –le informó mientras caminaba hacia la salida. –Ah, y Avril… -se volvió para darle la cara. – por favor no me tengas miedo… yo te amo. –exclamó mirándola con amor, era una mirada protectora pero a la vez triste porque la chica que le gustaba lo miraba como si fuera un monstruo. Kaname terminó de irse y cerró la puerta, dejándola sola.

— ¡Espera! –corrió Avril tras él. Abrió la puerta y vio a Kaname volviéndose hacia ella. –Alto ahí. –le ordenó.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Kaname la miró confundido.

— Tengo que hablar contigo. –exclamó mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

— Creí que ya te habías hartado de mí. –murmuró en voz bajita. Avril se tensó enseguida al oír aquello.

— ¿Hartado? –ella sonrió de lado. – No creo poder hartarme nunca de alguien que me salva la vida casi a diario.

Solo había una palabra que expresaba la cara que tenía Kaname: anonadado. No podía creer lo que había escuchado…

— ¿Qué? –se rió Avril al verlo tan asustado. – ¿Dije algo malo?

— N-no. –tartamudeó él por primera vez en su vida.

— Escucha… yo nunca he tenido una relación amorosa, así que no tengo mucho con qué comparar lo que siento, no sé qué es amar, enserio, pero… sinceramente, Kaname, siento que te quiero. –le confesó al fin sus sentimientos. –Tal vez no sea el momento para decírtelo pero… con todas las cosas que me han pasado desde que llegué a la Academia creo que tengo que hacerlo antes de que… no sé, me convierta en sirena, en mujer lobo o algo así. -bromeó.

— ¿Podrías repetirlo? –dijo él perdido en sus ojos.

— ¿El qué? ¿Las sirenas y la mujer lobo...?

— No, no, lo de antes de eso. -especificó.

Avril sonrió casi tan brillantemente como una estrella en el cielo y Kaname sintió que la amaba más.

— ¡Te quiero, Kaname! –exclamó al tiempo en que se lanzaba hacia él y lo abrazaba con fervor. Algunos segundos después de la conmoción Kaname también la abrazó fuertemente, esta vez sin miedo a lastimarla o quebrarle los huesos, ya que ahora ambos eran vampiros por la eternidad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kaname se sintió perfectamente feliz.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Las escaleras de piedra estaban oscuras, húmedas… aquél camino daba a las celdas con los vampiros más peligrosos. No era que Gabriel Ouróboros fuera peligroso, pero era muy escurridizo y siempre se escapaba, por lo que ahora lo habían encerrados en las celdas de máxima seguridad.

Las botas gruesas de cazador resonaban entre la oscuridad, unos pasos fuertes y decididos. Llegó hasta la celda indicada y abrió la ventanilla de hierro para hablar con el preso.

— ¿Qué tal te va Gabriel? –inquirió Yagari mirándolo sentado en una esquina. Apenas podía distinguir su cazadora verde militar que siempre portaba el joven vampiro.

— ¿Cómo está Cathy? –dijo Gabriel en tono serio, rudo y grave. Parecía la voz de un ser del infierno.

— Ella está bien.

—Ahh… menos mal. –suspiró aliviado, hablando con su voz normal, un poco más suave que la anterior.

— ¿Quieres explicarme que fue esa aparición tuya tan de repente? Entre Zero y Catherine te habrían sometido fácilmente, ¿estabas dispuesto a ser encarcelado nuevamente? ¿Por qué?

— ¿No deberíamos estar en el cuarto de interrogación resolviendo su cuestionario?

— No me creas estúpido, Gabriel. –rió Yagari macabramente. –Te escaparías muy fácilmente, así que haremos el interrogatorio aquí y ahora.

— Bueno. –se quejó. – Ya sé que pareció como si quisiera entregarme, y la verdad ese era el plan. ¿Por qué? Bueno pues porque intentaba evitar que Cathy llegara a la mansión Kohinata. Zero y mi hermana estaban interrogando a Rosaura… vi que Kaname y sus vampiros se movieron a esa mansión, supuse que Cat iba a ir porque habían secuestrado a su amiga. Era obvio que iba a ir, Cathy siempre ha sido muy preocupada por las personas que quiere…

— Así que tú te entregaste para evitar que Catherine fuera a la batalla. Me conmueves.

— A veces soy lindo. –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Dónde estabas cuando secuestraron a Avril Arklay?

— Paseando.

— ¿Paseando? –Yagari levantó una ceja, sin creerle.

— A diferencia de los demás, yo no era tan dependiente de Hinoto. Yo solo la usé para hacerme vampiro. Cuando llegué a la mansión me dijeron que habían secuestrado a la chica, pero ni siquiera la vi. Después me fui a la academia rápidamente para vigilar los movimientos de Kuran y a Cathy, y luego… desperté aquí. –resumió.

— Últimamente pareces muy preocupado por tu hermana a pesar de que antes llegaste a herirla una vez, ¿recuerdas?

Gabriel no contestó nada.

— ¿Por qué de un momento a otro te independizaste tanto de Hinoto?

— La odié cuando me llamó "su oveja". Ella era… fastidiosa. Siempre con su venganza y la importancia de la "familia" que representábamos para ella, siempre creyéndose la importante… eso me ponía fúrico. Yo no era su "oveja" ni su "familia".

— Pero se supone que si los vampiros transforman a un humano, éste hace la voluntad de su creador.

— Pues no fue mi caso. –comentó y se quedó callado. Yagari pensó que no hablaría más por lo que se dispuso a irse cuando Gabriel lo detuvo al decirle algo más. –Al principio no podía evitar hacerle caso en todo, si me decía que matara a alguien lo mataba sin ninguna duda, me mandó probar la fuerza de mi hermana por que la quería en su ejército de juguete. Usted sabe… por Rángiku.

— Claro. La espada de la familia Ouróboros que solo se presenta en algunos miembros de la familia. Después de 3 siglos al fin la espada renació en una Ouróboros. Qué bueno que Hinoto no alcanzó a reclutar a Catherine. Esa espada es más de lo que parece. Dicen que incluso puede matar a un sangre pura de una estocada, ¿es verdad?

— Quien sabe. –Gabriel se encogió de hombros, sabiendo en su interior la respuesta sin querer revelarla.

¿Era posible una espada que con solo herir a un sangre pura pudiera matarlo?

**-o-o-o-o-**

Se dio la vuelta y camino mientras hacía su rutinaria guardia en la Academia Cross, ya eran las dos de la madrugada y no había visto a su compañero prefecto por ninguna parte y estaba empezando a hartarse de tener que hacer la guardia sin ayuda.

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido, Zero?"_ pensaba Cat mientras continuaba caminando por los alrededores mientras aún no oscurecía del todo. _"Ni crea que me va a dejar la guardia a mi solita… ¡antes lo cuelgo!"_

— Oye…

— ¡AHH! –grito asustada mientras su corazón se disparó. Zero había aparecido de repente tras ella y ahora la miraba con una ceja enarcada. – ¡No me hables por la espalda! –se quejó llevándose una mano al pecho, intentando tranquilizarse.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. –exclamó con su característica expresión hermética.

— Tomaré eso como un sarcasmo. –lo vio con ojos entrecerrados y continuó su marcha con Zero a un lado. – ¿Cómo estás? Supe lo del director…

— He estado mejor. –se encogió de hombros, evitando un tema que no le gustaba.

— Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si hoy tu vigilas el puente y yo el edi…?

— Tu padre va a venir, ¿sabías eso? –la interrumpió.

— Sí, lo sé. –contestó rápidamente, como huyendo del tema de su padre. – Como te decía, tú el puente y yo…

— Lo siento. –volvió a cortarla.

— Si es por lo del susto, olvídalo, no era para tanto. –sonrió. –Entonces tú el puente y…

—No es por lo del susto.

Cat se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo, poniéndose frente a él con el ceño fruncido, su paciencia estaba fallecida en aquel momento.

— Si vas a decirme algo dilo ya. Me fastidia que me interrumpas a cada momento. –siseó Cat.

Zero no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo se quedaba mirándola.

— Perdóname si alguna vez te he hecho sentir mal, Cat… o si te he faltado al respeto. De verdad te pido perdón. –Zero, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, la miró directamente.

— V… vale. –Cat, un poco desorbitada por lo que había dicho Zero, titubeó.

— Sé que te molestó que convirtiera a una humana en vampiro, pero… creo que más que eso, para ti fue como una traición. A pesar de lo sarcástica que eres conmigo, sé que somos amigos…

— ¿Amigos? –lamentó Cat tapándose la boca inmediatamente. Había pensado en voz alta.

Zero sonrió de medio lado, viéndola con esa mirada media salvaje que a veces ponía cuando las cosas le favorecían completamente.

— Bueno, a menos que tú quieras ser algo más.

— ¿Algo como qué? no me hagas reír, chupa glóbulos rojos. –sonrió burlonamente, pero Zero vio la mentira bailando en la mirada de ella.

Lentamente Zero se acercó pegándose a ella.

— ¿Q… qué haces? –inquirió Cat intentando alejarse, demasiado tarde ya que Zero la había ceñido de la cintura. –Hey, qué… – y nuevamente Zero la interrumpió… pero esta vez con un beso. Apenas fue un choque de labios que duro unos segundos. Cuando Zero se separó lucía un poco nervioso pero aun así la miraba directamente y Cat, en cambio, parecía congelada, hecha piedra. – ¿Qué… fue… eso? –preguntó un poco pasmada.

— Un beso. –contestó Zero como si nada.

Nunca en su vida Cat había escuchado una respuesta tan idiota… ni tampoco nunca había hecho una pregunta aún más idiota que la que había dicho hace un momento.

— Sí… yo… bueno… -paró de hablar. Entre más tartamudeaba más se estaba sonrojando, y no le daría el gusto a Zero de verla hecha un tomate.

— Catherine Ouróboros… -habló Zero separándose un poco para tomarle ambas manos.

"_Oh no"_ pensó Cat en su fuero interno. Cuando los chicos decían el nombre completo de una chica… era porque iban a decir algo fuerte. Y en vista de que el chico era alguien como Zero, seguramente sería algo tan _fuerte_ como para infartarse.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –terminó de preguntar él. ¡BANG! Había sido como un balazo al corazón de Cat que por momentos latió demasiado rápido.

— ¿Q… qué? –tartamudeó Cat, insegura de lo que había oído.

— Que si quieres ser mi novia. –repitió Zero sonriéndole de medio lado, una sonrisa rota, unos ojos que ocultaban tristeza.

— ¿N… novia? –dijo Cat. La definición de "novia" de repente parecía muy difícil de entender, ¿qué era novia exactamente? ¿Por qué Zero la miraba tan fijamente como para mofarse de ella? ¿En dónde estaba la cámara escondida? Porque esto era una broma, ¿verdad?

— Cat, vamos, tranquilízate. –se rió Zero. –No es como si te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio. –le dijo soltándole las manos para poder abrazarla. La estrecho contra él, sintiéndola… mientras Cat se mantenía inmóvil y dura como una gran roca.

Entonces, lentamente se separó de Zero, empujándolo.

— No, Zero. –musito mirándolo a los ojos, calmada, el sonrojo había abandonado sus mejillas. –Lo siento, pero no quiero ser tu novia. Es verdad que me gustas, pero aun así no quiero estar contigo.

— ¿Qué? Pero Cat… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eres imbécil? Estás con Nina.

— ¿Qué? No lo estoy…

— Zero, haber, la mordiste, la convertiste en vampira… ella al parecer te quiere. Lo menos que puedes hacer es estar con ella.

— ¿Y nosotros?

— ¿Cuál nosotros? –se rió Cat con tristeza. – Nunca ha habido un nosotros y no lo habrá. Primero fue Yuuki, luego Nina… siempre hay alguien…

— Yo te quiero. –dijo Zero.

— Como te decía, tú vigilas el puente y yo el edificio. Buenas noches. –se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso normal, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su corazón por haber rechazado a Zero pero sonriendo a medias para sí misma sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto. Si Zero de verdad era para ella, ya lo diría el tiempo.

Caminó solitariamente rumbo al edificio de clases. Cada paso que daba era una nueva reflexión… ¿Por qué Zero se le había declarado tan de repente? ¿Se sentía triste? ¿Quería compañía acaso? Después de todo, ahora estaba solo, completamente solo, sin más familia. El director…

Cat no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo al recordar cómo lo había visto al llegar junto a Zero a la mansión Kohinata. Pese a todo, Cat lo estimaba y le había dolido escuchar al doctor que Kaien Cross estaba en coma con sumas posibilidades de no despertar jamás.

Ella esperaba que tanto el director como Zero estuvieran bien.

¿Por qué las cosas se habían dificultado tanto? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con Zero? Primero le habían quitado a su familia, había sido convertido en la cosa que más odiaba, la chica a la que había amado lo dejó por su peor enemigo y ahora su padre adoptivo estaba a un paso de la muerte.

Pensó en regresar con Zero, volverle a preguntar si estaba bien pero lo cierto es que, ¿cómo podía consolar a alguien si ella misma necesitaba ser consolada?

La primera lágrima de la noche resbaló por su mejilla y se apresuró a limpiársela con el dorso de la mano, pero sus ojos se descontrolaron porque empezaron a caer lágrimas cuál lluvia, una tras otra. No podía parar de llorar.

— Basta, basta… deja de llorar… -se repetía a sí misma, regañándose. A ella no le gustaba dejar sus sentimientos a flor de piel, era algo que odiaba.

— Está bien que llores. –la abrazó alguien por la espalda. Reconoció que era la voz de Zero. La calidez de su abrazo solo la hizo sentirse más vulnerable y llorar más.

— Quiero que el director esté bien… quiero que Avril vuelva a ser humana… -sollozaba. –Que mi hermano sea bueno como antes… que papá me hable… que mi mamá esté aquí…

— Lo sé. –dijo Zero. –Ha habido días horribles últimamente… pero no estás sola. Avril; humana o no, está contigo, también yo. Y estoy seguro que un día Gabriel se dejará de meter en problemas y que las cosas con tu papá mejorarán. Todo se va a poner bien, ya lo veras.

— …eso… espero. –se volvió a limpiar las últimas lágrimas con el dorso, empezando a sentirse más controlada con el pasar de los minutos. –Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… gracias Zero.

— Descuida, es lo que hace un novio; animar a su chica.

— Oye, oye, oye… yo no soy tu novia. –aclaró.

— No lo sé, yo perfectamente te escuché que dijiste que sí. –exclamó mientras, abrazándola por la espalda, le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Yo no dije eso! –rebatió Cat.

— Que miedo, mi novia es una bipolar…

— ¡Yo no soy bipolar!

— Yo no dije tu nombre, así que tú lo aceptaste inconscientemente. Entonces sí estamos saliendo.

— Nada de eso…

— ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? –los miró Nina aterrada como si hubiera visto al mismísimo anticristo.

Cat se quitó el abrazo de Zero dándole un codazo mientras la furia de Nina aumentaba.

**-o-o-o-o-**

La mañana llegó suavemente con un cielo colmado de nubes.

Los estudiantes de la clase diurna se encontraban en sus respectivas clases, así que Kaname y Avril pudieron ingresar a la Academia sin ser molestados. Zero estaba al pie de la entrada para recibirlos.

— ¿Cómo te va, Avril? –la saludó Zero.

— Muy bien, ¿y a ti?

— Bien. Te sienta bien la vampirización. –la aduló y Kaname le envió una mirada venenosa.

— Cuida tus palabras, Kiryuu-kun. –le recomendó el castaño.

— Descuida, ahora tengo novia.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Quién es la desafortunada? –le preguntó Avril mientras el prefecto los acompañaba hasta los dormitorios de la luna.

— Cathy.

— ¿QUE? –gritó Avril histérica agarrando a Zero de la corbata en una actitud de lo más peligrosa. – ¡Tú, gusano insensible, has convertido a mi hermana en vampira y ahora seduces a mi amiga! ¡Te mataré! –decía mientras lo ahorcaba de verdad.

— ¡K… kuran! –dijo Zero mientras sentía que se le iba la voz.

— ¿No debería Ouróboros recibirnos también? –se preguntó Kaname haciendo hincapié en eso.

— ¡Donde está Cat! ¡Qué le hiciste! –siseó Avril quien ya lo tenía en el piso.

— E…n… l… hsptl…

— ¿Dijiste hospital? –preguntó asustada.

— Sí. –contestó tosiendo. –Ayer... N-nina nos... v-vio juntos... y se enfureció.

— ¿Qué? –dijo ella horrorizada. – ¿Cómo pasó? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Reacciona, Zero! –lo zarandeó.

— Amor, ¿no sería mejor si lo dejas recuperar la respiración? –le sugirió Kaname sonriéndole alegremente.

Avril soltó a Zero para que respirara un poco hasta que pudo hablar.

— Al parecer no le gustó en lo más mínimo verme con Cat porque en cuanto nos vio se lanzó hacia nosotros. Iba a hacerle frente pero Cat, ya sabes lo impulsiva que es, se lanzó contra ella también y Nina alcanzó a darle un golpe en la costilla hasta que yo intervine. Nina está encerrada en el calabozo de nuevo, Kain Akatsuki está cuidándola. –informó Zero.

— ¿Y Cat está bien?

— Se rompió dos costillas, pero estará bien. –le aseguró el de ojos malva.

— No me sorprende viniendo de Nina, desde pequeña siempre ha sido muy celosa. –dijo Avril. –Pero solo deja que la vea, me va a oír, ¡me va a oír!

— ¿Y cuándo sale Ouróboros del hospital? –inquirió Kaname.

— Supongo que hoy. No se quedó porque lo necesitara, sino porque lo quiso, ahí está el director Cross, Cat dijo que le cambiaría las flores del cuarto.

— ¿El director? ¿Qué pasa con el director? –preguntó Avril mientras Kaname vio a Zero con ojos de "maldita boca floja".

— El director está en coma, linda. –le explicó Kaname.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le reclamó. – Pobre director Cross. Y… ¿qué pasará con la Academia? -se consternó.

— Habrá otro director momentáneamente. –musitó Zero. –Y desmáyate porque el nuevo director es… el padre de Cat.

— ¿WTF? ¿El padre de Cat? –se sorprendió la chica.

— Bueno, no nos retrasemos más, andando. –acotó Kaname haciendo que los demás empezaran a caminar también.

— Y antes que nada llévenme a esos calabozos, que tengo que darle una buena reprimenda a mi "adorable" hermana.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Él parecía estar sencillamente dormido, se veía tan tranquilo y lleno de paz que resultaba extraño, ya que Kaien Cross por lo general estaba dando dramas y espectáculos extravagantes todo el tiempo. Cat se acercó un poco más y le agarró la mano suavemente mientras lo veía.

— Director Cross… espero que despierte pronto. Zero no lo demuestra pero sé que está triste, sé que él lo considera un padre. Onegai, no lo deje solo.

* * *

**¡ME ODIO POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE! ¡soy de lo peor, merezco que me ahorquen como a Zero! T-T **

**Y es que no les miento, ¿saben cuántas veces hice este capítulo? ¡Cinco veces! Fue un verdadero caos mental... mi mente sigue sana de milagro... En verdad lo siento, enserio no me gustaba cómo quedaba y dije: No les puedo dar a mis lectores algo que a mí misma no me gusta, sería pecado mortal! Enserio perdón. **

**Hace unos renglones dije que me odiaba, bueno, resulta que también me amo porque... ¡Al fin Avril aceptó que quiere a Kaname! ¡Les juro que bailé como Snoopy! XD**

**.**

**LuKuran: Gracias por tus reviews... y por tu paciencia! Espero que te haya gustado el KanamexAvril :3 Y bueno, ya vez que no maté del todo al director X3 de lo cuál me enorgullesco, ya vez que yo parezco asesina serial! wajaja... bueno, gracias por siempre apoyar esta humilde historia! :3 Tqm!**

**maty aritha y bluekeila: Hola! Gracias por el review! Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado n_n **

**alejandra li kinomoto: Gracias por tu amable review! X3 Espero no me odies... al menos no tanto XD Estas en todo tu derecho de que te hayas sentido Avril! Es lo bueno de los OC! X) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n_n ****cuídate Tqmm! **

**. **


	13. El nuevo director

**Capítulo 13: El nuevo director**

**.**

Escuchaba el ruido de una gota cayendo repetidamente, tal vez alguna tubería en ese maldito calabozo estaba dañada. Se mantenía sentada en el frío suelo abrazando sus rodillas y la cabeza alzada, esperando el momento en que por fin la soltaran de aquella celda. Para colmo le habían puesto de cuidador a un chico para nada agradable. ¿Cómo se llamaba? … Kain, creyó ella pero no estaba muy segura. Nina lo vio y él rehuyó a su mirada, como fastidiado.

— ¿Cuándo me van a sacar de aquí? –preguntó Nina.

— Ya te dije que no lo sé. ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan fastidiosa? –le reclamó Kain.

Nina no quería que el "icberg andante" le armara una bronca… pero no tenía nada que perder pues estaba encerrada como castigo en una fría y húmeda celda, ¿qué podría ser peor?

— ¿Sabes? Yo no tuve del todo la culpa. Esa chica también me atacó.

Kain rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué? estoy diciendo la verdad. –se enfurruño Nina.

De repente escucharon unos pasos acercándose. Intentando reconocer quién era por el olor, Nina olfateó el aire. Pudo distinguir con amor que era Zero pero para su desilusión, al parecer él había regresado a medio camino. Los otros olores eran de Kaname y… otro que no pudo reconocer. Era dulce, suave y a la vez poderoso y frío.

Vio a Kaname llegar junto a su hermana y vio que tenía los ojos rojos como los de ella.

— ¡Nee-chan! –se levantó Nina alegre de ver a su hermana. Tal vez había alegado para que la sacaran de allí pero… conociendo cómo podía ser Avril de correcta pues mejor se lo pensó mejor. – ¡Que bonitos se te ven tus lentes de contacto! ¡Definitivamente te va ese color!

— No me cambies de tema, Nina. Ya sé por qué estás aquí. –la regaño su hermana con semblante serio.

— ¡Ay, vamos, Catherine también me agredió!

— Bueno, me pregunto qué persona no reaccionaría así al ver a una vampira furiosa saltando sobre ella. –exclamó Avril con una mirada para nada agradable.

— ¡Nee-chan! ¿Por qué siempre estás del lado de ella? –se quejó.

— No es que me ponga del lado de ella, ¡es que tú no sabes comportarte correctamente! ¿Si vez a Zero conmigo también te pondrías tan celosa como para saltarme encima? Tienes que controlar tu fuerza, Nina, entiende que ser vampiro conlleva muchas responsabilidades, ya no eres una humana. –De mal humor, Nina le dio la espalda a su hermana. –Te estás comportando como toda una infantil.

— ¡Es que la odio tanto! –gritó.

— Amor –intervino Kaname poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Avril. –Creo que sería mejor irnos ya, no quisiera que te enojaras porque podrías… tú sabes… -exclamó refiriéndose a que si Avril se enojaba podría provocar grandes destrozos ya que aún era una vampira recién nacida.

— Claro. –asintió Avril. –Solo déjame poner a Nina al corriente ya que al parecer no lo sabe.

— Desde luego. –dijo Kaname. –Olvidé que ella cayó inconsciente en la pelea de antier.

— ¿Qué es lo que no sé? –inquirió Nina curiosa.

— Hermana –habló Avril con voz firme. –Soy una vampira.

Nina se quedó con la boca abierta.

— Avril, no juegues con esto. –le pidió Nina seriamente.

— ¿Crees que jugaría con algo tan delicado? Nina, tú no viste pero Hinoto me disparó y estuve a punto de morir… pero Kaname me salvó, me convirtió en vampira.

— ¿Kaname? –dijo Nina mirando a Kaname como asqueada.

— Pórtate bien, ¿quieres? A la próxima que cometas una tontería yo misma me encargaré de que aprendas la lección. –le advirtió Avril mientras daba la media vuelta y se iba de allí seguida de Kaname.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera un minuto Avril! ¡¿Avril?!

— ¡Cállate! –le gritó Kain Akatsuki dejándola sin habla. –Me provocas jaqueca, enserio.

— ¿Qué significa ser transformada por un sangre pura? –le preguntó Nina enseguida, modulando su voz. – ¿Significa que mi hermana es más fuerte que yo?

— Eso es obvio. –respondió el vampiro con su mirada desdeñosa. –Tú fuiste transformada por un vampiro de vergonzosa clase C, y tu hermana por un sangre pura… creo que es más que lógico que ella te puede dar una buena paliza. –se burló de ella y Nina frunció el ceño, enojada, y volvió a sentarse en el piso frío abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían convocado una reunión a las seis de la tarde en la explanada de la academia para darles un mensaje importante a los estudiantes. Los de la clase diurna estaban adelante y los de la clase nocturna estaban detrás de los demás, observando todo calladamente. En medio de los dos grupos, Zero y Cat fungían como prefectos para que no hubiera disturbios.

Habían mandado poner unas tarimas forradas con tela negra y un micrófono sobre el que se dirigiría Kaname. El presidente de la clase nocturna subió al escenario pequeño y empezó a hablar.

— Buenas tardes. –apenas dijo eso y todas las chicas gritaron de la emoción. –Les suplico prudencia, ya que como presidente general de los alumnos, me veo en la necesidad de darles la noticia. Nuestro director Cross Kaien se encuentra enfermo y debido a su gravedad no puede continuar con su función de director por el momento. En su lugar, tendremos a un director provisional, por favor, adelante Ouróboros-san. –exclamó bajando del escenario.

El hombre que ascendió era medio musculoso con el porte estricto y venía vestido de un elegante traje negro, su cabello era corto; casi rapado y negro, y traía puestos unos lentes rectangulares.

— Buenos tardes, alumnos de la academia Cross. –habló con voz ronca, como de ultratumba. – Me es una gran pena ocupar este lugar en tan lamentables términos, pero confío en que mi colega Cross Kaien mejore y pueda dirigir su tan querida escuela muy pronto. Por ahora, yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos, chicos, confíen en mí. Es todo, queda a su servicio el nuevo director de la Academia Cross: Castiel Ouróboros. –finalizó haciendo una reverencia y luego todos aplaudieron.

Los comentarios entre las chicas no se hicieron esperar. "¿Castiel? ¡Qué nombre tan guay!" "¿En verdad es el padre de Cat-chan?" "¡Parece muy apuesto y amable!"

Cat las escuchaba cuchichear mientras pensaba en lo doble cara que podía ser su padre. _"Pobrecitas, no saben que él es del tipo que nos pondrá en el reglamento que la falda deberá llegar un metro bajo la rodilla_" pensó Cat burlándose.

Zero, quien estaba a su lado escuchando el discurso, se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído.

— Pobres, no saben que tu papá es del tipo que pondría en el reglamento usar la falda un metro después de las rodillas.

Cat se rió.

— Me leíste el pensamiento. –exclamó haciendo que él sonriera de medio lado.

Inmediatamente Zero sintió una extraña aura picándole la espalda y volteó hacia atrás descubriendo que era Nina asesinándolos con la mirada pues la habían liberado de su castigo desde hace unas horas. Cat notó aquello la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose incómoda.

— No te preocupes por ella. –le dijo Zero pasándole un brazo por los hombros. –Ya se le pasará, estoy seguro. Además, tú eres la que me gusta. –habló con voz ronca y coqueta mientras descendía el brazo hasta la cintura de ella cuando de repente sintió un fuerte pellizco en el dorso de la mano. – ¡Auch! –se quejó.

— Cuidado donde tocas, Kiryuuu. –le advirtió Avril.

Cat volteó a verla con una gran sonrisa ya que no la había visto desde lo de la mansión de Hinoto, cuando Kaname se la llevó a su mansión para que se recuperase.

— ¡Avril! –saltó Cat con alegría. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sentó la vampirización? ¿Te dolió? ¿Has tomado ya las pastillas? ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Te ayudo con algo? ¿Me has extrañado? –le preguntaba rápidamente mientras la abrazaba.

— Tranquila, tranquila, estoy bien. –rió Avril. – ¡Por supuesto que te extrañe!

— Oigan, ya basta de abracitos. –las separó Zero.

— No pensé que fueras tan celosito. –se burló Avril. –No puedo creer que ahora seas la novia de este zopenco.

— ¿Quién dijo que soy su novia? ¡Desde luego que no!

— ¡Eso es! Hazte la difícil, que le cueste. –exclamó Avril mientras las dos amigas reían y chocaban las manos en señal de complicidad.

Avril y Cat se alejaron de la multitud para hablar en privado, sentadas en una banquilla.

— Oye, ya supe lo que te hizo mi hermana, en verdad lo siento, ya la regañé.

— No te preocupes. –le aseguró. –Estoy bien. No es nada comparado con lo que me han hecho otros vampiros.

— En verdad lo siento. Pero bueno… ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame! ¿Qué demonios se trae Zero contigo? –exclamó Avril emocionada. –Si los cálculos no me salen mal, ¡será tu primer novio!

— Avri, no creas que el asunto me tiene muy contenta. –confesó Cat sin muchos ánimos.

— ¿Por qué? –inquirió preocupada.

— Es que no sé qué hacer. Me gusta Zero, de eso estoy segura y me siento triste cuando el sufre pero no puedo olvidar que él quiso a Yuuki y que luego tuvo algo con Nina y hasta le dio su sangre.

— Vamos, vamos, no seas rencorosa. –le sonrió dándole palmaditas en el hombro. –No pienses en el pasado, como su nombre lo dice, el pasado es pasado. Concéntrate en el presente, se ve que Zero te quiere, puedo verlo en su rostro y tú también lo quieres, date una oportunidad amiga. Olvida a Yuuki, olvida a mi tonta hermana menor, olvida todo y piensa en lo que en verdad quieres para tu futuro. ¡Eso es! Imagina tu futuro, ¿con quién te vez?

— Tú sabes con quién me veo. –susurró sonrojada.

—Dime lo que sientas, saca tus preocupaciones ahora, te sentirás libre.

—Estás muy poética amiga. –se rió.

— Ah… -suspiró sonriente. –Es el amor. –ambas rieron. –Ya enserio, cuéntame.

— Tú no lo sabes pero, Zero es una persona que ha sufrido mucho. Lo sé porque nuestras madres fueron mejores amigas y siempre se visitaban. Zero perdió a sus padres desde pequeño y luego a su hermano hace un año, por si fuera poco fue convertido en vampiro a la fuerza por la asesina de su familia.

— ¿Qué? Qué horrible. –se consternó Avril.

— No es todo, Yuuki lo hizo sufrir mucho… tanto a Kaname como a Zero porque no se decidía por ninguno de los dos la muy perra. –habló con enojo. –Cuando la sentenciaron a muerte, recuerdo que escuché llorar a Zero algunas veces.

— Ya entiendo, por eso Zero es tan solitario y serio.

—Igual que Kaname. –sonrió Cat. –Aunque no lo creas, Kaname también tiene su historia. Creo que esos dos se parecen más de lo que creen.

— Amiga, no cabe duda. –la tomó de las manos. –Tenemos que hacer felices a esos hombres. Convirtámonos en el rayo de luz de sus vidas.

Cat esperó un momento y luego rió.

— Deberías ser poeta, enserio. –suspiró. –Pero pensaré en eso que dijiste… lo voy a pensar.

— ¡Cat! –le grito Zero quien las esperaba a lo lejos. – ¡La guardia!

—El trabajo me llama. –se levantó. –Nos vemos luego, Av, cuídate.

— Sí, suerte con tus sentimientos. –le deseó.

Cuando Cat alcanzó a Zero, caminaron hacia el puente a paso medio lento, pues aún tenían unos minutos. En el trayecto, Cat notó a Zero más serio de lo normal.

— Cat. –la llamó por fin rompiendo el silencio que lo perturbaba y se detuvo. Cat se dio cuenta de que él había detenido su andar y se giró hacia él un par de metros después. –Ayer tuve un sueño bueno después de muchísimos años. –le confesó con la mirada abajo y las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y eso a mí qué? –le respondió con actitud indiferente haciendo que Zero la mirara con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué me hablas así? No miento, enserio te quiero, ¿es que no me crees o qué pasa contigo?

— Zero, no lo ves desde mi perspectiva. Viviste enamorado de Yuuki, la mirabas todo el tiempo incluso lloraste por ella. Luego de que murió, le robabas sangre a Nina aprovechando que tú le gustabas, ella te ofreció su sangre y tú la aceptaste… tienes sangre de Nina en tu cuerpo…

— ¿Estás celosa?

— ¡Me siento herida, imbécil! –le gritó desesperada. – ¿Por qué le pediste sangre a ella? ¿Por qué exactamente a ella? Y no conforme con eso le diste tu sangre y la convertiste en vampiro. No sé, siempre que estoy contigo y me dices cosas cursis pienso en todo eso, no puedo evitarlo.

— Ya te dije que lo lamento, lo siento, perdón.

— Que fácil es pedir perdón. –le reclamó.

— Ya comprendo, ¿Estás enojada porque no te pedí sangre cuando la necesité?

Cat se quedó pasmada y con los ojos atónitos. El sonrojo enseguida coloreó sus mejillas.

— Es eso. –afirmó Zero.

— Ya me tengo que ir. –se regresó para continuar su camino.

— ¡Mi sueño es que estabas embarazada y que yo era el padre! –le grito haciendo que ella se detuviera entre sorprendida y congelada.

"_Tenemos que hacer felices a esos hombres. Convirtámonos en el rayo de luz de sus vidas."_ Recordó lo que le había dicho Avril.

"_Zero es una persona que ha sufrido mucho."_ Había dicho ella misma a Avril.

Se quedó quieta en su lugar, incapaz de seguir su camino pero tampoco en regresar atrás.

— ¿Vamos a seguir peleando? –se quejó Zero. – ¿Eres tan orgullosa que no quieres ceder a nada? ¿O acaso olvidaste que me dijiste que te gusto?

— ¡Cállate! No es tan fácil. –exclamó aun dándole la espalda.

— Eres demasiado orgullosa, Catherine, como tu padre. –la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿QUÉ? –se volvió hacia él. – ¡Retira eso! –le grito furiosa.

— No lo voy a retirar porque es verdad. –dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Se ve que no me conoces!

— ¡Por favor, te conozco desde que eras un bebe! ¿No recuerdas ese juego del casamiento en primaria?

— ¡Agh, no me recuerdes eso! –cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos.

— ¡Te casaste conmigo!

— ¡No!

— Nos casamos, nos casamos… -empezó a canturrear Zero mientras Cat gritaba que se callara.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! –gritó Cat tan fuerte que sintió que la garganta se le desgarraba. – ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu patética y vampira vida! –le señaló con el dedo índice y luego corrió de regreso tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. A la porra la guardia, ella no lidiaría con un vampiro chiflado y aparte revoltoso.

Llegó hasta los baños y se echó agua fría en el rostro mientras vociferaba frente al espejo.

— ¡Estúpido, estúpido Zero! ¡Malnacido, malnacido!

— Idiota. –le dijo una voz que había recién entrado al baño de mujeres. Cat se volteó para ver quién era y vio entrar a la mismísima Nina. – Vi tu pelea con Zero, la de hace rato. Los escuché accidentalmente.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Eres paparazzi o algo por el estilo? –alzó una ceja.

— En vez de estártele negando a Zero-kun, deberías pensar más en él. Te está buscando, te eligió a ti siempre. Aunque te odie creo que mereces saber esto: la razón por la que Zero eligió mi sangre fue para disminuir su sed hacia ti. –Cat escuchó eso quedándose confundida. – Maldita sea, ¿eres retrasada mental o qué? Estoy diciendo que Zero tenía sed de tu sangre y no quería hacerte daño. Siempre le has atraído tú, bruja.

Cat se quedó pensativa ante eso.

— Pero no te confíes de mí, el que te haya dicho esto no quiere decir que sea tu amiga, al contrario, ahora estamos iguales y no dejaré de pelear por mi Zerito-hermoso-kun. –le sonrió malvadamente y se fue de allí tras empujar a Cat y hacerla caer al piso de sentón.

— Mi cerebro se quiere suicidar. –se quejó quedamente mientras se acostaba en el piso en posición fetal. –Maldito sea el amor y sus complicaciones. ¿Y desde cuándo Nina se volvió tan ruda?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aquella noche sería su presentación como la nueva estudiante de la clase nocturna.

Se puso unos stockings negros en conjunto con su nuevo uniforme blanco de los estudiantes del turno nocturno. Se miró en el espejo después, su cabello castaño oscuro lo había recortado en forma recta y ahora le llegaba solo hasta el mentón y tenía un fleco recto que le tapaba un poco las cejas.

Después de haber tomado las pastillas de sangre, el rojo de sus ojos se había ido y el negro había vuelto.

— ¿Estás lista querida Avril? –entró Kaname, sobresaltándola. –Lo siento por asustarte.

— No te preocupes. –le sonrió dulcemente. –Estoy bien. –le aseguró tomando su mano y estirándolo para salir de ahí.

Cuando llegaron, había unos veinte vampiros en el salón después de la considerable baja de la última pelea. Nina miró a su hermana, se sintió celosa de verla tan hermosa y siendo presentada a la clase con suma consideración por el mismo presidente de la clase; Kaname, él ni siquiera le había presentado en su primer día.

"_Genial, ahora tendré que soportar a mi hermana la mandona en mi clase"_ pensó Nina con fastidio.

—… y espero que traten con amabilidad a su compañera. –decía Kaname. –Porque además de nuestra compañera de clase también es MI novia. –amenazó. Absolutamente todo el alumnado se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos atónitos ante tal revelación.

— Kaname. –le susurró Avril en forma de reproche, mientras se sonrojaba. Kaname solo inclinó la cabeza y solo le sonrió.

— ¿No quieres decir algunas palabras, Avril? –le ofreció Kaname dejándola sola con su pánico escénico.

— Eh… bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Y después de eso todos aplaudieron. Obviamente los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y mientras Avril caminaba a sentarse en su respectivo asiento junto a una tal María Kurenai, que fue muy amable con ella, escuchó un par de comentarios que le llamaron la atención.

"¿Será ella la nueva reina vampiro?"

"Las reinas vampiro siempre han muerto, es su destino."

— Kaname. –lo llamó Avril y éste se acercó a ella. Tenían 10 minutos antes de que iniciara la siguiente clase. – Escuche que las chicas decían que era la nueva reina vampiro, ¿a qué se refieren con eso?

María Kurenai escuchó eso y no pudo evitar intervenir.

— ¿Enserio no lo sabes? ¿No sabes quién es tu novio? Es el rey de los vampiros; el vampiro más viejo y venerado del mundo. –le informó la pequeña.

— María-chan, por favor. –la detuvo Kaname. – ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Yo le explicaré a Avri.

La chica accedió y les dejó en el rincón a solas.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que eres el rey de los vampiros?

— Sonará muy de cuento… -confesó con algo de vergüenza.

— Háblame con la verdad, sin modestia. –le exigió.

— Ok, cariño. Lo que te dijo María-chan es verdad. Soy el rey de los vampiros, el vampiro más viejo, se podría decir que el vampiro más puro que haya existido y tú, querida mía que has nacido de mí, eres ahora la reina vampiro debido a que tienes mi sangre. Cuando lo anuncie públicamente en un baile, será oficial, tu y yo seremos rey y reina de los vampiros.

Avril solo se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Osea que me he liado con un casi dios vampiro? –musitó anonadada.

— Algo así. –le guiño un ojo coquetamente.

3, 2, 1…

— ¡Avril! –gritó Kaname al verla desmayada en el suelo. La levantó en brazos y la excuso de que ella se sentía muy cansada y que la llevaría a su dormitorio. Kaname sabía que Avril estaría bien, pues ahora era una de las vampiresas más fuerte, sino es que la más fuerte de todas debido a su sangre.

Kaname sonrió al verla dormida. Se veía demasiado tierna y con el rostro de un ángel. La atrajo más contra sí mismo sintiendo cómo la amaba.

Estaba feliz.

Por primera vez en muchos años… no, por primera vez en su existencia estaba feliz. Avril lo había aceptado totalmente a pesar de lo que era y lo que le había hecho, lo había aceptado sin condiciones y le había entregado su total confianza y, aunque no estaba seguro que el corazón de ella le perteneciese, él sabía y estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La amaba. Se había convertido en un sol para él, un sol que nunca iba a apagarse y que siempre estaría presente para darle calidez y luz. Sí, eso era. Avril era un ángel, era calidez… Avril era luz.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

El día llegó con pesadez. Cat se preparó para un nuevo día. Se dio una ducha rápida y se peinó frente al espejo. Intentó hacerse una trenza pero lo único que había logrado fue que los dedos se le enredaran con el cabello y mejor deshizo todo y mejor se recogió el cabello en una coleta y luego ésta la hizo rollo y se la enredo con pasadores, como siempre.

Se puso el uniforme negro y sus zapatos negros brillantes. La noche anterior después de volarse la guardia por primera vez lustró sus zapatos hasta sacarles brillo ya que no tenía mucho sueño y se había negado a volver a la guardia junto a Zero.

Llegó a tiempo a la clase y se dio cuenta de que ahora no tenía con quien sentarse. Avril ya no estaba en su clase, ni mucho menos la seria Sayori quien era la que le pasaba los apuntes. Dio una vista general al salón y vio que en la última banca estaba Zero sentado completamente solo, así que fue y se sentó a su lado, no tenía otra opción pues ninguno de los demás estudiantes eran de su agrado.

— Vaya, parece que ya no tengo amigas en la clase. –le dijo a Zero mientras dejaba su cuaderno y el lapicero en la mesa. Pero Zero no le respondió, solo se quedó mirando el pizarrón con actitud cansina, algo que se le hizo muy normal a Cat. – Oye, ¿te han pasado ya los apuntes? Es que no los tengo.

Pero igualmente Zero no le respondió.

— ¿Te duele la garganta o algo por el estilo? –le pregunto, esta vez mirándolo con confusión, pero Zero siguió igual de callado y sin voltearla a ver. – ¿Qué es esto? ¿La ley del hielo?

— "No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu patética y vampira vida". –citó Zero las palabras de ella de la noche anterior, haciendo que Cat se quedara estupefacta.

La chica se sintió una perfecta idiota. Se dio un golpe mental por haberle hablado en primer lugar y otro por no haber medido sus palabras la noche anterior.

— ¿Entonces no vas a hablarme? –le preguntó sin verlo.

— Así lo quisiste tú. –Zero se encogió de hombros mientras que por dentro se reía malvadamente.

"_Condenado"_ pensaba Cat enojada.

Finalmente alguien tendría que ceder, pero… ¿quién?

Era todo un juego de orgullo y amor.

— Buenos días. –llegó el director Ouróboros sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes. –Vengo a leerles el nuevo reglamento escolar.

— Oh, no, ya empezó. –se quejó la hija del director desde su asiento.

El hombre sacó una lista y, acomodándose las gafas, empezó a leer.

— 1.- Las clases diurnas terminan a las 4 desde ahora y las clases nocturnas inician a la misma hora de siempre, a las 6. Esto para evitar la congestión que se genera cuando los estudiantes de noche entran a clase. Los estudiantes diurnos se deberán reportar en su dormitorio máximo a las 5, se pasara lista y quien no tenga asistencia estará expulsado totalmente.

Los disgustos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar. Se quejaron porque no tendrían la oportunidad de ver a sus idols ni siquiera de reojo, pero el director las hizo callar.

— Prosigo. 2.- Las faldas de las señoritas deberán medir diez centímetros por debajo de la rodilla.

Nuevamente los gritos de desaprobación se dejaron escuchar.

— 3.- Queda estrictamente prohibido el contacto entre estudiantes de diferentes turnos, quien desobedezca estará expulsado.

Cat levantó la mano.

— ¿Y qué hay de los prefectos?

— Los prefectos se acabaron, señorita Ouróboros.

— ¿QUÉ? –gritó. _"¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo_?" se quejó mentalmente. – ¿Y cómo vas a mantener el orden sin nosotros?

— El orden está establecido ya. Antes de que los estudiantes nocturnos entren a clases, los estudiantes diurnos ya deberán estar encerrados desde una hora antes.

— ¿Qué le pasa? –se quejó pero esta vez más quedamente. –No podré ver a Avril.

— 4.- El contacto entre jóvenes y señoritas debe ser de mínimo 50 centímetros separados, así que todos por favor, sepárense, sepárense…

Cat puso los ojos en blanco y luego se separó de Zero. _"¿No se le puede ocurrir algo más ridículo?"_ pensó ella.

— 5.- Todos deberán leer mínimo 5 libros a la semana. 6.- Toda demostración de afecto queda prohibida. Y creo que es todo, al menos por el momento. Les sugeriría que empezaran a leer un libro, chicos. –sonrió malévolamente. Los estudiantes no podían creerlo, ¡ese hombre estaba más loco que el director Cross! Pese a todo se fue muy tranquilo del salón para continuar dando a conocer las nuevas reglas.

En cuanto se fue, las fangirls empezaron a planear una revuelta con antorchas y armas bélicas, todo fuera por ver a sus amados bishonens.

— De repente mi vida ya no tiene sentido. –dijo Cat abrazándose a sí misma. –Ya no seré prefecta… solo seré una… ¡estudiante normal! ¡Qué horror! –luego miró a Zero y éste no le hizo caso. –Bien, Zero, sigue con tu estúpida ley del hielo, a ver quién aguanta más.

Se levantó del asiento enojada con la intención de irse. Zero le quiso preguntar a dónde iba, pero él también tenía su orgullo y la dejó que se fuera.

Corriendo, Cat alcanzó a su padre en un pasillo y se le puso enfrente.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –le preguntó directamente.

— Deberías hablarme con más respeto, Catherine. –la regañó con voz firme.

— Papa, por el cielo santo, ¿quitar a los prefectos? ¿Y qué pasará si por alguna razón alguna estudiante quiere pasarse de lista y escapa del dormitorio?

— Nadie escapará. En las ventanas de los dormitorios diurnos ya se han instalado protecciones de acero y la puerta será cerrada bajo llave a las 5.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Dirigir una cárcel?

— ¿No te alegra que podrás dormir más y podrás concentrarte mejor en las clases? Porque quiero puro 10 de ahora en adelante, señorita, ¿me escuchó?

"¿Y este por qué me habla de usted?" se preguntó Cat en su fuero interno. La chica resopló, enojada.

— Así que 5 libros. –suspiró con cansancio.

— Así es, te sugiero que empieces con Historia de dos ciudades.

— ¡Al demonio, voy a leer Drácula! –vociferó mientras se alejaba de su padre y volvía al salón con furia y rapidez.

Una vez anunciado a los demás salones sobre las nuevas reglas, Castiel Ouróboros descansó un poco en la dirección. Se sentó tras el escritorio y luego sacó su móvil.

— Que chicas tan problemáticas, se ve que Cross no tenía nada controlado aquí. Una escuela para vampiros y humanos… -bufó. –Los vampiros siempre terminan destruyéndolo todo porque quieren ser la especie dominante. Ciertamente solo hay muchos vampiros porque los verdaderos vampiros han convertido a los humanos pero… ah… Si supieran que… ya pronto todo ser humano que fue convertido en vampiro puede volver a humanizarse. –pensaba en voz alta mientras sonreía de medio lado. –Espero que pronto no quede ningún maldito vampiro en este mundo… todo lo hago por ti, mi amada y fallecida esposa; Kekai.

* * *

**Y si llegaste hasta aquí, pues gracias por leer! n_n Te amo mucho, querido lector! :D**

**Quise poner una fresecita al inicio pero ninguna quedaba XD Si tienen dudas sobre algo no duden en preguntarlo, tanto con un review o un inbox :D**

**Bueno, contesto los reviews:**

**alejandra li kinomoto: gracias por tu review! X3 al igual que tú también te super mega quiero!, no me importa si sonamos fresas! XD jaja Enserio muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este fanfic, me alientas a seguir :) Y bueno, cada vez me encanta más lo que pasa entre Avril y Kaname! Creo que ya se puede saber porqué nombre al fanfic así n_n Espero que te haya gustado! Cuídate mucho! **

**LuKuran: gracias por comentar! me haces muy feliz cada vez que le dedicas algunos renglones a este humilde fanfic! X3 Que bueno que te gustó el KanamexAvril :) Gracias por tu paciencia eterna conmigo! Espero no me mates con el nombre que le di al padre de Cat! jajajaja Es que quería que su nombre también empezara con C como su hija, no sé porqué, y se me vino Castiel a la mente XD bn loca! Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap! ILY4ever nee-chan! **


End file.
